Love me for Eternity
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: Gaara is an obsessive killer who spends his days romancing woman then killing them. He sets his sights on Sakura, will she figure him out? Will his family figure out his goal and stop him? Or help him? -L warning character death, language, mature content
1. Chapter 1

Greetings, I am L.

Warning: alcohol, sex, psychotic ramblings, inappropriate language and thoughts, violence.

Please enjoy and leave a review.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 1 

I love the feeling of a beautiful, soft woman against my skin.

The silkiness of her hair as it slips though my rough, calloused fingers, the way she would run her delicate little fingers over my muscles, her tiny, sweet, heart shaped lips as she nibbles on my lips.

I love it all.

But what I love most of all, is when they surrender their love to me forever.

And ever.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

With one last kiss to her unmoving lips, I pulled back and skillfully unclasped the gold necklace her mother gave her from around her cold, stiff neck.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear and tucked the golden necklace into my shirt pocket. "And I know you love me."

I stood up and tested the weights tied to her exposed legs. "Thank you for the gift." I whispered and patted the pocket the necklace sat nestled in; making sure it was still there.

I took one step back and stared down at the beautiful woman who lay bound on the edge of the ship's deck. Her long, brown hair was a tangled mess, her large chocolate eyes were closed and the black trench coat was buttoned up all the way.

I glanced down at the weights tied to her legs and with one final air kiss, I kicked the weights and watched as they dropped over deck; and pulled her limp, lifeless body overboard.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

I suppose an introduction is in order.

Alright, my name is Sabaku no Gaara; and I love to be loved.

I live for the moments when a beautiful woman would slip into my arms and whisper her unconditional love for me.

The way she would wrap her delicate little, breakable arms behind my neck and repeat over and over how her heart beat only for my own.

How she would wake up in the morning and slither over to me and snuggled up to my body.

It is what drives me.

And to ensure that their love will last for all eternity; I make them give me what they love the most.

I pulled the gold necklace out of my shirt pocket and held it up to the moonlight. It was beautiful; intricately carved with roses and vines that wrapped and intertwined all the way up to the clasp.

It was obviously made with love.

And now, it was mine.

She gave it to me; I had her love.

Now, and for all eternity.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review if you think I should continue.

If you are interested in this story, check out the link in my profile to receive information on when I will be updating.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 2 

The next day I woke to the blinding sun creeping its way into my room though the parted blinds. With a groan I rolled over and glared at the clock blinking its numbers at me.

It's six AM.

Time to wake up and go searching for my next lover.

I didn't have a job but lived off of the millions of dollars my stupid useless father gave me.

He use to be governor, but died in office.

Not that the asshole really matters much now anyway.

Regrettably, I swung my body out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom and made a beeline to the toilet.

I unbuttoned my pajama pants and released the pressure on my bladder.

Yes, today was the day I find the one.

The next beautiful lady that will grace me with her love and surrender her lovely life to me.

With that thought in mind, I quickly spun around and jumped in the shower.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

I was passing a comb though my hair when I saw it; the mesmerizing glint of the golden necklace hanging on my lamp atop my bedside table.

I stared at it though the mirror.

The sunlight bounced off of it and reflected around the room, bathing it in a caramel golden color; something that I had never seen before.

Mesmerizing.

That was what it was.

Mesmerizing.

Normally I didn't display my many gifts the woman who now loved me till the end of time gave me but this one was just too beautiful to hide.

To stow away in the numerous jewelry boxes that lined the upper shelf in my closet would have been an insult.

With one last decisive look, I nodded and left the necklace where it hung; over my lampshade.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

The most breathtaking woman I usually find in the most obvious of places.

In the supermarkets, pharmacy's, in coffee shops, department stores, bookstores, anywhere really.

As long as you know how to charm them just right, you can get any girl you want.

I decided to go to the coffee shop first; I wasn't a regular per say but I knew the place well enough. I walked inside and strode right up to the counter staring at the menu board.

What did I want?

A regular coffee?

Flavored?

Perhaps I'll go with a medium hazelnut.

"One medium hazelnut coffee." I finally looked at the barista; she was gorgeous. And I do mean gorgeous.

She had a slightly tanned heart shaped face, vibrant emerald eyes, perfect made-for-kissing lips and beautiful long pink hair to frame it all in.

"Alright Sir." She spoke in a gentle yet clear voice.

I watched as she turned around to begin making my order.

Her body was attractive too.

Nice slim waist.

Sexy made-for-grabbing ass.

All too soon she turned back around with my coffee.

"That will be two dollars and seventy five cents." She gave me a small smile which I returned with an enticing smirk.

She blushed and I resisted the urge to lean in closer and-

"Gaara? Is that you?"

I looked to the side to see the unmistakable face of my older brother staring at me.

"Nice to see you too Kankurou." I spoke slowly, knowing the attractive barista was still listening.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her cheeks turn darker as her eyes roamed over my body. Mentally I patted myself on the shoulder for opting to wear a black dress shirt and slacks.

Women were too easy to read and manipulate.

"It's been months!" He walked over with all the intensions of hugging me.

I scowled and half heartedly patted him on the back while he literally, hugged me.

"Yeah yeah I know." I backed out of his embrace and fixed my shirt. "Sorry about that." I sent the barista another smirk and pulled a five dollar bill out of my pocket. "Here you go." I made sure to hand her the bill in her hand, making sure my fingers brushed her own.

She, as predicted, blushed.

"Oh hey, you can pay for my coffee too bro." Kankurou winked down at me and grabbed his medium coffee off of the counter and walked towards a table in the back.

Ass.

What makes him think I want to pay for his fucking drink?

Sure, he gave me two of his credit cards to use and always pays them off on time; but still.

It was beside the bloody point.

"Keep the change." I met the barista's bright emerald eyes and followed my stupid older brother.

"Thanks for the coffee." He laughed and took a gulp as I pulled out the chair and sat opposite him. "So how have you been man? Why haven't you returned our calls?"

Before I answered him, I took a long, leisurely sip of my coffee.

I resisted the urge to smile.

It tasted damn good.

"Our?"

He groaned and rubbed his hands all over his face. "Yes yes! Our-Temari and me! You haven't called or dropped by."

"Oh." I shrugged.

Why should I go out of my way to see them?

They know where I live.

I haven't moved.

If they wanted to see me so damn bad they could have come over any time they liked.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review if you think I should continue.

If you are interested in this story, check out the link in my profile to receive information on when I will be updating.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 3

I don't spend a lot of time with my 'family'.

Obviously.

In fact the only time I ever really see them is over the holidays; around the Christmas season and New Years.

They always complain that I don't make an effort to hang out with them or make plans but honestly, why should I?

They don't really like me and I really don't like them.

It's not anyone's fault, we just don't have that sibling bond that most people have.

When our father died, I moved out and they-Kankurou and Temari-moved in together. They didn't ask me if I wanted to live with them either, they just presumed I wanted to be on my own.

Not that I hold it against them; it's been that way ever since I can remember.

It was always Temari and Kankurou.

Then me.

I was always the last one.

The third wheel.

The extra.

So I really don't know why, now that we're all grown up, why they suddenly want to be a big happy family.

When our father was alive, he didn't push it. He didn't want us to play into the family scene; he'd work all day and come back late at night.

I never knew him.

Or my mother.

My so called siblings always went off somewhere together usually a concert, the beach, or a party.

And I was left home, with the nanny.

Not that I'm giving you my sob story, because I'm not.

The nanny let me do whatever the hell I wanted and house chief taught me most of his skills. So now I know how to woo the ladies with not just charm, but food as well.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

I left my brother at the parking lot of the café after about fifteen minutes of him talking about his life and how successful his business is doing.

Not that I actually listened or cared.

For the most part all I did was nod and sigh.

After that, I went to the grocery.

My pantry and refrigerator was frightening empty.

The grocery was annoyingly full with kids running around or trailing after their ugly mothers or fathers.

I really didn't like kids; they were smelly, sticky, annoying little uninformed bratty creatures. Plus they stared at me funny. As though I can help the fact that I'm pale, have red hair and I'm not Irish.

Their parents should teach them about culture.

Acting as though I dye my hair.

I'm a man damnit.

A real man.

Not one of those metro sexual, moisturizing, make up wearing, so called men who wear Nickelback band shirts with jeans so tight it cuts off the circulation in their thighs.

I drink real alcohol, not one of those 'fruity alcoholic beverages'.

I actually know a how to change a tire and the oil in my car.

I also know how to pitch a tent, start a camp fire, fish, and skipper a boat.

Plus, I know who is running my goddamn country.

I am a real fucking man.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review if you think I should continue.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

L.

Love me for Eternity

Chapter 4 

I decided to return to the same café the next day, seeing as my idiotic brother ruined all chances I had with the enchanting barista.

When I walked in, I didn't see her.

It was a guy working the register and filling all of the orders; I snorted in disgust.

The guy was tall and lanky with bright blonde hair and what I presume is a spray tan.

Either that or someone needs to introduce him to sun block.

Soon.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

I found the gorgeous pink haired barista wiping down a few empty tables, which treated me to a view of her nice, round ass.

She was wearing a slender knee length black skirt and white shirt today, something that defiantly accented her body.

Her long, pink hair was up in a high pony tail that cascaded down her long, slender back.

I almost dreaded having to interrupt her.

Almost.

"Hey." I walked over to her and gave her a lopsided smile. "My name's Gaara." Slowly, I extended one hand for her to shake, just so I didn't look too excited.

After all, every lady likes a smooth, relaxed guy who knows what he's doing.

Not a bumbling, energized little boy who's so wound up he's up in her face like last night's bar puke.

With a light blush and a curious eyebrow raised, she accepted my hand and smiled. "Sakura. Nice to meet you."

I nodded and openly looked her up and down. "So, I heard there's a fireworks festival down at the beach two towns over." I stated casually as she released my hand.

Her skin was soft, baby soft.

And smooth.

I wanted to touch her again.

"Oh?" She dropped the wet cloth on the counter and turned to face me fully. "Now that I think about it I did hear something like that…"

She sent me a knowing look.

I snorted lightly and shrugged. "You seem to know where I'm going with this."

"Do I?" She raised a challenging eyebrow at me.

"Yeah…but for clarity's sake I'll continue."

"Do go on."

I liked her already.

"If you aren't doing anything this evening, you'll accompany me?"

She worked her jaw, as though she was really thinking it over before shrugging her delicate little shoulders and pulling a pen out of her pocket. "Sure, I'll accompany you." She grabbed my hand and quickly scribbled an address on my palm. "Pick me up at this address around six?"

I nodded and smirked down at her.

This was going to be a good evening.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

One thing about living on the edge of town, away from the buildings and industries was the fact that the sun hit my apartment building in the evening; making it look incredibly romantic.

Something I knew the ladies liked.

I was one of the few lucky sons of bitches to own the apartment where my bedroom got the direct sunlight.

Almost every evening my room was bathed in golden light as the sun set.

I loved the seeing a woman's skin in the sunlight; it was always a sexy sight.

And to have that sight in my own bedroom?

Unbelievable.

My white dress shirt glowed in the late evening sun, giving my pale skin a healthy glow. I opted to wear black slacks and a white shirt with a black blazer since I was taking Sakura to the beach.

It was getting closer and closer to fall; in fact I think this fireworks thing is in celebration of it.

That or some other made up shit to get everyone drunk.

Not that I really care; point is I have an extremely hot date that I'm suppose to pick up in half an hour.

I sprayed my favorite body spray on myself one more time before I turned around and saw the gold necklace gleaming in the late evening sun.

It was still beautiful.

But I had to go or I'd be late.

I reached over and closed the blinds, shutting out the sun and drenching my bedroom in darkness before I left.

Five thirty five PM.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

Sakura was waiting out in the parking lot of her building complex when I pulled up at five fifty six; and she wasn't alone. Standing beside her was that stupid barista I saw earlier.

The one with messy blonde hair and a spray tan.

Gay.

Had to be.

"Ohhhh nice ride man! Is that the Porsche 918 Spyder?" He yelled, sprinting over to my car and inspecting it.

Why the hell would he still ask me if he can read?

Obviously it is; it's written write there under the fin where his disgusting fingers are currently rubbing.

Regardless, I stepped out of my car, shut my door and walked around to stand in front of Sakura.

She looked gorgeous.

Her long pink hair was piled on top of her head in a sexy yet messy way; she was wearing a gray slightly baggy Aeropostale sweater and tight fitted, skinny blue jeans with black heels.

"Hey." I quirked one corner of my mouth up as I looked down at her.

"Hi Gaara." Smoothly, she reached up and gave me a quick hug; so quick that I didn't even get a chance to wrap my arms around her. "This is my friend Naruto." She pointed over my shoulder at the stupid blonde peering into my windshield. "Sorry about him…you uh…might have seen him around the shop? He works with me."

I wanted to punch him.

Kick him.

Run his scrawny body over with my car he's so obsessed with then toss his lanky frame over a ledge into shark infested waters.

Obviously I did neither of those things but instead held out my hand for him to shake. "Hey, I'm Gaara."

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review if you think this story should continue.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 5

"Naruto-so this is a hybrid right?" He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at my car. "V8 engine? 5oo horse-"

"Naruto please." Sakura stepped up to him and placed one hand on his shoulder. "No car talk." She then turned back to me and smiled. "Let's get going then?" Nervously, she tucked a strand of hair behind one ear.

"Of course." I moved to open the passenger door for her and held out one hand to help her inside.

"Gaara, my man." Naruto walked up to me and I noticed that he was slightly taller than me.

And that his eyes were annoyingly blue.

Like a sparkly blue.

I really didn't like this guy.

Not that I have anything against gays; if fucking other men makes them happy, who am I to judge?

I just prefer the touch of a woman.

A small, tiny, delicate, fragile woman.

"Yes?" I closed the passenger door then turned to face him.

He stared down at me, a serious look on his face. "Do not hurt Sakura." He stated slowly, as though I was retarded.

I quirked one eyebrow at him and snorted. "Alright, who are y-"

"I have been after that girl for years now and you just swoop in like a fucking pelican and whisk her away?"

So he wasn't gay.

Who knew?

"Listen." I took one step closer to him. "All I did was ask her out on a date, she said yes. Maybe if you had acted sooner?" I raised one mocking eyebrow at him.

So this Naruto guy had a crush on Sakura for years and he hadn't acted on it? This was too funny to be true. Sakura was a gorgeous woman; no doubt he gave this same speech to every guy hoping that he will scare them off then get to spend the evening nursing her wounds.

I watched as he worked his jaw, probably trying to stop himself from saying something more embarrassing.

"Listen Naruto." I sighed and decided to take pity on him.

Obviously he liked woman and he was having a hard time.

"I can see why you like Sakura, but if after years you haven't done anything?" I raised a pitiful eyebrow at him. "It's time to either jump in the water, or steer the boat back to dry land." I patted him on the shoulder and shook my head.

He was shocked.

His eyes were wide, jaw hung loose, and I swear I saw a bit of drool forming in the corner of his mouth.

"Alright then…" I turned and walked quickly to the driver's side and opened the door. "I'll have her back by one." I threw in for his benefit.

Poor guy.

On top of pinning over my date for years, he was standing there drooling.

"Was he giving you my safety speech?" Sakura asked as soon as I sat down and buckled my seatbelt. "I'm sorry about him…he can be…protective."

I chuckled as I started the engine. "Yeah, it's alright. He just cares about you is all." I pulled away from the parking lot and cruised into the lane. "So he's your friend?"

"Yeah. Best friend actually. I've known him since we were kids."

Ouch.

Now I really pity the guy. He grew up with this woman; who knows how many times he's had to stand there and watch as guy after guy took her out.

Of course, this would be the last guy he'd have to see so in fact; I'm doing him a favor.

"Interesting." I muttered as the light turned green and I eased off of the brakes. "Do you really need to be home by one am or was he just pulling my leg?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her turn light pink and tug lightly on the sleeve of her sweater. "I don't have a curfew, no matter what he insists." She stated primly.

I grinned.

So was cute yet haughty at the same time.

I loved it.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 6

By the time I pulled up to the beach, we had about half an hour until the fireworks were scheduled to start. I found a parking spot along the street and helped her out of my car before locking it and tucking the keys away in my pant pocket.

"Ready to go?" I held out my hand for her to take.

"Yeah." With a smile, she took my arm and we began to walk down the sidewalk in the direction of the beach.

All around us there were people walking, talking and laughing. This seemed to be one of those festivals everyone attends; I saw street venders selling hot dogs, soda and pizza; some were selling balloons, beach balls, sparklers and flip flops.

It was nice.

"Do you want anything?" I asked when I saw her eyeing a vender.

Immediately, her head whipped around and looked up at me. "Oh no, I was just looking at the little kids. Cute right?" She pointed out a little boy excitedly running back and forth waving a sparker around.

Cute wouldn't have been my word.

Annoying? Perhaps.

Loud? Defiantly.

Cute? No.

But for her sake I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, cute. Do you want a hotdog? Soda? Coffee?" I pointed out another vender selling steaming cups of coffee.

She followed my gaze, thought for a moment then smiled. "A coffee would be nice."

"Alright." I sent her a charming smile then held up her hand and kissed her fingers. "Why don't you go find a spot to watch the fireworks and I'll buy you that coffee?" With that said, I walked over to the vender.

"What'll it be?" A weary woman with brown hair pulled into two buns on either side of her head asked.

"One medium coffee."

"How would you like it?"

It was then I realized I didn't ask how she wanted her coffee.

Shit.

Since she worked in a coffee shop that meant she had most likely acquired a taste for it and drank it the way coffee was meant to be.

Strong.

But she was also really peppy and sweet.

"A bit of creamer with…one and a half sugars."

I hope I got it right.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

I got her coffee right, which I think is a testament to my excellent observation skills and innate ability to size people up quite accurately. She was sitting on one of the rocks away from the water and people partying, but close enough to have a good view when the fireworks started.

"So…is your hair naturally pink?" I asked as soon as she finished swallowing her sip of coffee.

Somewhere deep down I knew it was rude to ask a woman that question but honestly, it was bugging the shit out of me not knowing.

I didn't see any roots, her eyebrows matched her hair, but pink?

Is that genetically possible?

Sakura turned to look down at me, since I took the rock beside her which happened to be lower, and raised a mocking eyebrow. "Is your hair naturally red?"

I let out a chuckle and shrugged. "Should I take that as a yes?"

"You can take it anyway you like."

She was keeping me on my toes; nice.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something, the first firework went off, silencing everyone.

I looked up to see a giant explosion of reds, whites and greens forming a patch of flowers high in the night sky.

"It's beautiful." Sakura murmured, her voice filled with awe.

I didn't really see what was so amazing about fireworks.

After all they're just made up of black powder, charcoal, sulfur, potassium nitrate and sometimes aluminum. Of course they're a little more complicated than that since these are aerial fireworks needing the container, stars, bursting charge and fuse but still; it's nothing to marvel at.

But nevertheless, it's nice to know she's having a good time.

"It's amazing how beautiful the explosives can be isn't it?" She asked softly, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I suppressed a grin and moved so that I was sitting on her rock and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, making her more comfortable.

"Yeah…you know about fireworks?"

I felt her shrug then snuggle closer to my body and wrap one arm lazily around my waist.

"Are you cold?"

"A little bit."

"Here." I shrugged off my jacket and threw it around her shoulders. "This should be good." I muttered then pulled her back into my embrace.

It's important to always be concerned about the woman.

If she's cold, give her your jacket. Even if you end up freezing your ass off.

If she's hungry, find her food. Even if you have to steal it from a kid.

If she's tired, let her sleep with her head in your lap. Even if your ass if falling asleep.

"Thanks…and yeah, I know a little about pyrotechnics…my friends and I use to make our own fireworks."

So she isn't as innocent as she seems.

All the more reason to like her.

Absently, I began to run my hand up and down her arm in a soothing pattern.

After a few seconds, she shifted so that her arm was now resting on my shoulder and her cheek was pillowed by her hand. "Gaara, what do you do for a living?" She whispered into my ear.

I know this trick.

I've used it quite a few times.

You settle your body close to your prey, whisper innocent enough questions into their ear followed by dirty, poorly concealed invitations and then you wrap it all up by tossing the ball into their court. Of course by that time you've already woven such an intricate, heart pounding, body throbbing hold on them that they couldn't possibly refuse.

Even if they wanted to.

I decided to let her have her fun.

After all; my goal was to make her love me.

And what better way than to let her think she had all of the control?

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

If you want to receive updates one when I will be updating or what I have planned, check out the link in my profile.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 7

"I'm filthy rich." I answered smoothly, my eyes trained on the explosion happening in the sky.

This time it was a butterfly.

"Oh?" I felt her breath caress my ear as she spoke. "Rich?" I could almost feel the glee in her voice and see the expensive gifts dancing through her head.

Women.

They are all predictable.

"How did you become rich?" She actually seemed genuinely interested.

"When my father died he left me everything." I stated automatically.

Which was a blatant lie. He only left me an endless amount of money.

He left Temari the family house and Kankurou the summer home.

She shifted and pulled back a bit, giving me some more space. "So you're an only child?" Sounding a bit too intrigued for my comfort.

Oh great, she wants to go diving into my past already?

Since when was it okay to talk about family on the first date?

Sure it's alright to ask about my income but she seems a bit too interested in my family ties.

"No, I have an older brother and sister. What about you?" I titled my head a bit to look at her; it was best to turn the tables and steer the conversation back towards her.

After all; most every woman loves to talk about themselves.

Her slightly tanned face glowed in the dim light, emerald eyes shinned bright and alive while her fingers skimmed the collar of my dress shirt. "I'm an only child, but my friends are like family to me."

That annoyed me a bit.

She was close to her friends. Really close.

That would make things a bit more complicated.

But nothing I couldn't handle.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

We left before the fireworks ended; the call of food was louder than the beauty of the pyrotechnics and I wasn't too keen on eating questionable venders food on a first date.

Or ever.

Who the hell knows what they actually put in the shit their selling to people.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked as soon as I closed the driver's door and stuck the key in the ignition.

Beside me, Sakura shifted as she buckled the seatbelt and tucked a few loose strands behind her ears. "Italian? Do you like Italian?"

"Sure. I know a great restaurant not too far from here."

Which wasn't a lie; I liked Italian food.

Especially ziti.

And I did know a great restaurant around here; went there at least once a month.

It's called Hyuga.

The name is weird but the food is excellent. It's own by two cousins; a girl with long indigo like hair and a guy with long brown hair. Honestly, you can spot them ten miles away. They're both freakishly pale and their eyes are almost milky white.

But they aren't blind.

Freaks.

We aren't friends, more like acquaintances.

I pulled into a parking space a few rows back; the place was packed. Not that I was surprised, they did great business.

The food was delicious, though a bit pricey and the atmosphere was amicable.

"Wow…this place is busy…" Sakura mumbled as I helped her out of the passage seat and locked the car. "Maybe we should go somewhere else?"

I held out my elbow for her to take and lead her towards the front door. "No, don't worry about it. I'll get us a table."

"Oh? You will, will you?"

I could hear the light teasing in her voice but refrained from answering as I held open the door for her to enter before me.

"Mr. Gaara Sir!" The hostess immediately greeted me.

It was one of the owners, which was good.

"Hey." I sent her a small smile and watched Sakura out of the corner of my eye. "How are you Hinata?" I decided to make some small talk with the shy owner, just to see Sakura's reaction.

Hinata blushed lightly and bowed. "I'm doing wonderful-business is booming." She laughed lightly.

Emerald eyes opened wide as she took in the waiting area which reeked of expense; everything was artfully decorated in a way to make you feel either disparaged, or cocky.

Depending on how big your bank account was.

"I can see that." I stuck one hand in my pant pocket. "How's Neji doing? Last time I was here he had injured his arm."

I really didn't give two shits about Neji or his arm; but for appearances sake I acted like I did.

In truth I just wanted to burst though the double doors, grab the nearest table, eat, then take Sakura home and fuck her until her pelvic bone cracked.

Then, while she was on my bed moaning and crying in pain I would slowly suffocate her; watching as her emerald eyes lost their shine. But before she died I would release her throat, allowing her to gulp down as much air as she needed before repeating the process over and over a-

"Oh dear me I should get you a table!" Hinata's minor cry brought me out of my thoughts.

I blinked at her; mildly confused as to why she was on the phone talking while I was standing in front of her before I realized what she was doing.

"You're table will be ready in two minutes." She beamed up at me, all trace of shyness gone.

I nodded and smiled, unsure what exactly brought her out of her shell this time around.

In all the years I've been coming here, not once has she acted this way.

Maybe it was because I asked about Neji.

"Hinata, I would like to introduce you to my date." I gently wrapped one arm around Sakura's slim waist and pulled her towards my body. "This is Sakura." I wanted to kiss her cheek or nuzzle her neck.

I wanted to touch her skin again.

So was so soft and delicate.

I couldn't wait to break her.

But first, she had to love me.

Sakura smiled at Hinata and inclined her head. "Nice to meet you."

Hinata smiled at Sakura then looked up at me. "You're table should be ready by now." She picked up two menus then opened the two large double doors behind her. "Follow me please."

I placed Sakura's arm on my elbow and escorted her inside, feeling her tense up beside me.

"Is everything alright?" I whispered down to her, keeping Hinata in my line of sight.

"Gaara-I'm underdressed for this place!" She whispered urgently, her long nails digging though my jacket and dress shirt and right into my skin.

Women.

Always worrying about how their dressed.

I bit my tongue to stop from sighing and instead covered her hand with my own as I continued to halfway pull her down the aisle to the back. "No you're not, you look fantastic."

"But-"

"It's in the back near the windows Sakura. No one except the waiter will be there."

I knew this is where she had set up because it's where I sat every time I came here.

"The waiter will be with you shortly." Hinata smiled and placed the two menu's down on the small table before walking away.

"Here you go beautiful." I moved swiftly and pulled out the chair for Sakura.

Her face was bright red and she didn't meet my eyes as she took my outstretched hand and took her seat.

"I hope you aren't tired, because the night is young and begging for attention." I whispered into her ear before taking my seat opposite her.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 8

"The night may be begging for attention-as you so quantity put it-but this girl has work in the morning." She answered smartly, toying with the edge of the menu.

I grinned.

She had fire in her, which only spurred me on further.

"Are you telling me you want to go home after dinner?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you have more planned for this one date?" She matched my look with one of her own.

I almost snorted. "Must you answer everything with a question?"

"Look who's talking…and if I didn't would you still be interested?"

"I'd be interested…you are very attractive." I allowed my eyes to opening appraise her enticing emerald eyes, cute little nose and pouty lips.

I wanted to take her right there. On the table. In front of anyone-everyone.

Don't get me wrong I'm not an exhibitionist. Honestly the thought of people having sex in public makes me want to be sick; because some people really shouldn't be naked. Ever.

But something about Sakura made me want to break every fucking law ever created.

She laughed softly and tilted her head to the side with a warm smile on her face. "Thank you…but I'll have you know I'm more than just a pretty face."

"And gorgeous body?" I pulled the wine list out from my menu. "Then you are the perfect woman. Pray tell why you're still single."

I was curious why she wasn't already married to some rich asshole with two bratty kids running around.

She wasn't stupid and she was attractive.

Why was she single and working in a coffee shop of all places?

Sakura shrugged and a light pink appeared on her cheeks. "I guess I just haven't met Mr. Right…"

I couldn't see that opportunity and not take it. She all but handed it to me on a fucking platter.

"What's your definition of Mr. Right?" I asked casually, perusing the wine list.

She shifted in her seat and shrugged halfheartedly. "Smart…handsome….funny, clever, rich…"She trailed off suggestively.

I wanted to laugh.

Flat out laugh.

Like rolling on the ground, clutching my stomach while fighting for air laugh.

She thinks I'm Mr. Right?

On the first date?

This couldn't be more perfect.

It was like the Gods themselves placed this sexy little minx in my life solely for my amusement.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 9

Dinner went smoothly enough; we ate, drank, laughed and talked.

The more she talked, the more I wanted her to love me.

To surrender her soul to me.

She was beautiful.

Intelligent.

Sexy.

And had this charming tongue in cheek way about her.

Everything I said, she had a smart answer for.

Her company was enticing; she kept me thinking, wondering.

I wanted to know more.

I wanted to know everything about her; before she surrendered herself to me.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

"Here we are." I mumbled as I pulled up in front her apartment building. It was a little after twelve.

"Thanks…" She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face me. "I had a great time."

I smiled and nodded. "Good to hear."

Shyly, she tucked a strand of hair behind one ear. "Really…I had fun Gaara."

I raised an eyebrow at her. Was she hinting at what I think she was?

And all this time she had me thinking she didn't put out on a first date.

Sneaky woman.

"I hope we can do this again?" She offered when I didn't remark.

I snorted. "On my dime of course."

She grinned up at me and leaned forward. "Of course." Then pecked me on my lips.

Honestly, it was a peck. It wasn't long or forceful enough to classify as a kiss. I wanted to grab her head and forcefully kiss her until her lips were bruised and bleeding. I wanted to wrap my strong, calloused fingers around her jaw and neck and squeeze until she gasped for air.

I did none of that and instead smiled as she slid out of my car and walked into the apartment building.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

When I said my siblings could come over anytime they wished, I thought it would be clear that the invitation was only good during the day.

When the sun was out.

The birds were chirping.

And I did not just come back from a date.

Apparently, the ability to understand common customs was not in my brother's vast bag of knowledge.

"Kankurou." I muttered as soon as I turned down the hall that lead to my apartment. He was leaning against the wall with a large brown paper bag sitting on the floor.

"Gaara!" He turned to look at me, a look of pure relief, mild anger and annoyance on his face. "Where have you been? I've been here for twenty fucking minutes!"

"I was on a date. It's Friday night." I stated simply then quickly strode down the hall to open the door before one of my neighbors came out. It's not like I try to avoid them, I just have to be in the mood to deal with their annoying idle chit chat and advice about how to keep a good woman.

Like I need their advice.

"Again?" He followed me inside then shut the door. "Same woman or…?" He let the sentence hang, knowing the answer.

I watched as he walked into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter before sitting on one of the stools.

"Broke up with her, new girl tonight." I answered simply.

He nodded calculatingly before beckoning me over. "Well, I brought over some alcohol." He swiftly changed the subject, not wanting to talk about my many sexual and romantic conquests more than need be.

Which I appreciated.

All he needed to know was that I was interested in woman.

Very interested.

He didn't care about how many I fucked in a week or where I took them on dates, or if I was only interested in whores and had a glasses fetish.

Which I didn't by the way.

As long as he broached the subject for curtsies sake, he was good.

No need for details in his book.

"What'd you bring?" I asked, kicking off my shoes and shrugging off my jacket.

"Good 'ole Jonny Walker." He winked at me and jutted his chin towards the shot glass cupboard.

Yeah, I had a whole cupboard dedicated to shot glasses.

What can I say?

I loved to drink my weight fucking in liquor.

"Double black." He grinned as he produced the bottle, seal still intact.

He brought the good kind.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked, downing my third shot in a row.

Beside me Kankurou bristled and poured me another shot, still nursing his second. "No reason…just thought us brothers should hang a bit." He laughed a short, forced laugh. "What better way than over whiskey?"

I rolled my eyes and said nothing.

If he wanted to come over here and drink I wasn't not about to stop him.

Especially when he was supplying the alcohol.

We drank until about one thirty and then he left.

I knew I should have made him spend the night, but he refused claiming he had to work in a few hours. Not that I was worried about him or anything, we Sabaku's have an excellent tolerance against alcohol.

After he left I went to bed, comforted by the knowledge that I would not have a hangover when I woke up.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Thank you to all who have read this story and leave comments. It's you who make writing worthwhile.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

L.

I recommend re-reading chapter 9 because I made some alternations before uploading this chapter.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 10

I didn't have any plans for today, and as much as I wanted to call Sakura, I refused on principle that it would make me look like I was a horny little school boy.

Which I wasn't.

So I did the next best thing, or at least I planned to.

I was going to go down to the board walk and watch young, skinny woman with low self esteem flaunt their silicon infused chests, lipo-suctioned stomached, and skin-cancer-waiting-to-happen tanned face parade up and down flipping their hair for male attention. While they flipped their hair and shook their ass, I was going to look really disgusted and repugnant; it would break their pathetic little hearts.

That didn't happen.

Instead I got treated to my older sister bursting into my apartment screaming and throwing her four inch heels at my head at six am.

Luckily, I didn't get hit with her two shoes.

Unluckily, she had the lungs of an opera singer on caffeine high.

"What the fuck Temari?" I grabbed my mug of coffee, ready to use it in self defense. Honestly, this had to count as breaking and entering right?

She however, did not see it that way and instead of stopping and holding her hands up in the air where I can see them-like a normal person would-she decided to stalk up to me, lean over the counter and wield her car keys as though they were nun chucks. "Put the mug down Gaara!" She hissed, I swear I saw lighting flash in her eyes.

"Fucking hell Temari! Who the fuck breaks into someone's apartment then assaults them with their goddamn shoes?" I did however, put my coffee back down on the counter.

Not because she told me to.

I'm not afraid of my older sister.

I just wanted some more toast.

"Don't you fucking curse at me Gaara!" She flung her purse onto my plate of scrambled eggs-luckily I was done-then made herself comfortable on one of the stools. "I came all the way here to see my baby brother and this is the greeting I get?"

I resisted the urge to groan and placed four slices of toast in the oven.

"Temari, it's a twenty minute drive."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Kankurou told me he came to visit you last night." She jumped right in, no buffering.

"Yeah."

"Said you had another date?"

"Yup."

"So? How did this one go?"

She came here to discuss my sex life?

Really?

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Good. How is your relationship with what's-his-name going?"

Best thing in this situation is to turn it on her; she loved gloating about her boyfriend. It was her favorite pastime.

"His name is Shikamaru." She glared at me for a second then beamed. "And it's going great! Oh Gaara you have to meet him! He's so smart and handsome and wonderful! A bit lazy…but wonderful!"

She's dating some guy high up in national security; either a commander or-honestly I don't know nor do I really give two shits. Never met the guy and I don't plan to. They've been dating for about a year or something and every time I see her, she goes on and on about him. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she's happy and he gets all of her attention. Because if it weren't for him, she'd probably be nagging my ass everyday with nonstop phone calls asking me to come down and support her.

Like I really care what she does with her life.

Didn't care when Father was alive, don't care now.

Just then, the toast popped out. "Yeah, yeah sure." I handed her two slices of toast and a napkin.

She frowned at me but took the toast. "Water Gaara?"

Honestly, she moves like she's the fucking Queen of England come for a visit.

To save my eardrums and avoid a headache, I handed her one of the water bottles I keep chilled in the refrigerator then dug into my toast.

"Anyways." She dabbed at her mouth. "I came to invite you over for a family dinner."

A what? Family dinner? Last time I checked we don't do those.

"It's this Sunday night-tomorrow- at Kankurou's. I'll be making dinner for us." She moved to touch my arm then thought better of it. "You'll come right? It'll just be the three of us."

"Temari why the hell do you want to have a family dinner?"

"Because! We-we're family Gaara. We need to stick together, when was the last time you called us? Or came over?" She almost gave me puppy eyes.

Almost.

"Christmas."

"Exactly! Around the holidays! I'm going to make it a weekly thing-every Sunday we will all go over to Kanky's and have a nice, warm, happy, home cooked meal together and discuss what's going on in our lives." She then nodded decisively, and bit into the toast.

I however lost my appetite to eat.

Family dinner?

Every Sunday night?

To talk?

What the hell?

"Temari why the fucking hell-"

"Because I never see you or hear from you! Do you know what happened a few days ago?" She put down her toast to stare at me in that calm, I'm-going-to-talk-and-you're-going-to-listen look. "I had a horrible nightmare! You know what it was? You died Gaara! A dreadful, gory, ghastly death and I was arranging your funeral and then it came time for the eulogy and I realized-I knew nothing about you! My own baby brother! I don't know what you do, how you spend your day, if you play golf! Nothing!"

She started crying.

Not wailing, tears streaming down her face with snot running out of her nose crying; but teary eyed, I'm-loosing-my-baby-boy-because-he-has-a-girlfriend crying.

I handed her a tissue.

"Gaara I don't want that to happen." She mumbled and dabbed her eyes. "I want to get to know you better, my own baby brother." She sniffed. "And I know Kankurou wants to too."

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	11. Chapter 11 Bonus

L.

Thank you to all of the readers; this story now has a little more than 50 reviews which I never expected. This is a bonus chapter, a thank you to all who support this story.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 11 Bonus

Hi, my names Sakura Haruno and my hair got mysteriously tangled in the fan blades and are currently being pulled out of my skull; stand by fucking strand!

Death by fan blades!

Help!

Okay, that was a lie.

Honestly, my life isn't that exciting. Aside from the fact that I have long pink hair, near glowing green eyes, and my best friends try to kill each other near every day; my life isn't anything to talk about.

I work in a coffee shop four days a week with Naruto- one of my best friends- and on the weekends Sasuke, Naruto and I get together at someone's place for the two days.

Yeah, my life's pretty monotonous.

"Sakura! Wake up!" I felt Naruto roughly push my shoulder.

"I'm not sleeping!" I snap and sit up straighter on the chair. We were all sitting around Sasuke's tiny little kitchen table in his apartment staring at empty Smirnoff bottles and two half empty pizza boxes.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled.

I wish he didn't just say that.

"You're the idiot!" Naruto brilliantly retorted.

Can this conversation be any more predictable? The only thing missing now is-

"Oh nice comeback." And there is was. I swear these two argue every single day-it's like clockwork!

I groan into my hands and resisted the urge to run out the front door, jump in a cab and buy a one way ticket to Mexico. At least over there things will be different, new, and shiny.

"Fuck you Sasuke. So Sakura how was your date with the guy that drives the Porsche 918 Spyder?" I look up to see him smiling innocently, his tanned face a perfect example of honest curiosity.

"You went on a date?" Sasuke asked unperturbedly.

"Yeah." I bit down on my lower lip to stop myself from smiling like a two year old at Disney World. "His name's Gaara…it was good…really good." Instead of jumping up and dancing like I really wanted to, I settled for running my fingers though my tangled hair and staring at the tabletop.

"Think he's 'the one'?" Sasuke mocked, smirking like the devil himself. He even had the audacity to do the whole air quote thing.

"Oh shut it-when was the last time you went out on a date hm?" I raised an eyebrow at him and pulled both my legs up onto the chair then wrapped my arms around my knees.

He shrugged and relaxed his neck back to stare up at the ceiling where Naruto somehow managed to stain orange.

I have no idea how he did that; I only asked he didn't give me a matching one.

"Few days ago…hated that bitch. Wouldn't shut her mouth and she kept grabbing my arm. She's damn lucky I didn't throw her into fucking water."

I raised an eyebrow at him but didn't ask; best not to encourage him into any sordid details.

Sasuke stood up and stretched his back, smirking down at me. "Rich right?"

"No idea."

His eyes narrowed calculatingly as he continued to look at me, not breaking any contact. "Yeah….he's fucking loaded." With that said, he turned around and walked into the kitchen. "I'll make something…pasta sound good?"

"Sure." Naruto nudged my hand. "So you like him right?"

"Sasuke? Well yeah of course."

"Not that idiot." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Gaara. The red head."

I sighed softly and shrugged. "I don't know-it's only been one date; though a really good one…still one date. I don't even know if he's going to call me."

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

"So…did you get into that college you want?" Naruto asked lowly, glancing over at Sasuke's back to make sure he wasn't listening. "Did you hear anything?"

"Not yet…I only sent in the application a few days ago."

I applied to Yale for medicine. Originally I planned on going from high school immediately to a college but life happened and I wound up touring America with Naruto and Sasuke. At the end of our planned two month excursion, we found that we couldn't leave.

We fell in love with America.

The opportunity to advance in life, the abundance of job opportunities, and the multicultural backgrounds-it was amazing! You could walk down the street and meet people from Mexico, Africa and Ireland!

So we went back to Japan, went through the whole immigration process and with the help of Sasuke's brother Itachi-who was already living here doing who-knows-what-but-making-a-shit-load-of-money-made the big move.

It took a lot of money.

And I do mean a lot.

By the time I got an apartment, a job, and perfected my English; going to college slipped completely from my mind. I was caught up in paying the bills, paying rent, working, and making time for my two best friends. Before I knew it I had settled into a comfortable routine.

Until now.

I finally saved up enough money, with the help of Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi, to afford college without much debt.

If I accepted Itachi's third donation I probably wouldn't have any debt but I do have some semblance of pride so I politely declined.

Though I do have a sneaking suspicion he's been illegally peaking into my back account.

Every once in awhile someone makes a deposit and it defiantly isn't me.

But I have no plans on calling him on it.

Thanks to him, I'm now saving up for a cheap car and I can finally kick public transportation to the damned curb!

And stop mooching rides off of Naruto and Sasuke.

Not that they've complained; I don't think they mind giving me rides to work and stuff but it annoys me a bit that they have cars and I don't. Itachi gave Sasuke his car and Naruto's guardian, Jiraiya sent him money to buy one.

Lucky them.

"Anniversary's coming up." Naruto tapped my arm. "You're parent's death I mean."

"I know." I mumbled and poked his knuckles. My parents died when I was in high school; it was a freak accident. They were working in a lab, experimenting with some top secret medicine-or so I was told-and the building caught on fire.

They were burned alive.

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged and sat back, probably regretting bringing up such a depressing topic.

"Do you want to go back to Japan? To….honor them?"

I shrugged. I didn't know what I wanted to do.

Yeah, I wanted to go back but there was a snowballs chance in hell I could afford it.

"Or we could go to a bar and get pissed." He offered.

"I like that idea."

"Then it's done." He grinned at me then looked at Sasuke to see him chopping some seasoning. "Hey Sasuke for The Anniversary we're going to go down to the bar and get pissed drunk alright."

"Fine."

This was what I liked about my friends, nothing was a problem and nothing was impossible or too bad. There was always a bright side to every situation and on the off chance there wasn't, they'd do something to make it just a little better.

I love my friends; they're all that I have left.

And I'd do anything to protect them.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

L.

Back to the regular story here.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 12 

"I don't play golf." Was the first thing out of my mouth the second Temari opened the front door.

It wasn't like I willingly decided to attend her stupid family dinner, it was more like she left so many goddamn messages on my cell phone that she all but shanghaied me into showing up.

"Here. A bottle of white wine." I handed her the brown paper bag before she grabbed my arm and yanked me inside before I had a chance to bolt. Honestly, I wasn't going to run.

She probably had a squad of policemen ready and waiting to chase me down and drag me back anyway.

Best avoid all of the hassle and just be a fucking man about it.

"White wine?" She raised an eyebrow at me as she fixed the hem of her violet dress. Apparently, she was taking this dinner thing a step too far; she was wearing a modern sixties dress with her shoulder length blonde hair down and four inch black heels.

It was a good thing I decided to go semi casual and wore a burgundy dress shirt and black slacks.

"Yes Temari. White wine." I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and stick my leg out as she walked; I was curious to see if she could really walk in those things or if it was all a precarious balancing act. "Isn't that what you're supposed to bring to these things?"

She opened her mouth to say something; but was cut off by Kankurou's loud, slightly drunken laughter. "Gaara! My little brother!" He yelled and strode into the foyer. "You made it!"

He was drinking.

Heavily.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath and I was standing at least two feet away from him with Temari's Chanel perfume wafting up my nose.

"Kankurou! You've been drinking!" Temari took a step away from him but grabbed my elbow; I have no idea why she did.

If Kankurou decided to finally maul her it wasn't like I was going to play hero and stop him.

Be my guess man; grab a knife and start wailing on her while singing old show tunes about love and railroad tracks.

I don't give a shit.

"You said you were filling out documents to file away to-"

"I lied."

"Ass." Even though she was pissed at him, my poor arm was the one feeling the pain. I wanted to reclaim my arm and walk out there then head over to a bar.

Being around them always made me feel like drinking.

Just then my stomach growled, which thankfully ended their glaring contest and my arm abuse. "Oh Gaara!" Temari turned to face me and finally relaxed her vice grip. "Dinner is almost ready. Just give it about ten minutes."

"In the meantime you can join me for a drink." Kankurou grinned and pointed to a double door entrance. "I have a bottle of Ciroc Vodka with your name on it."

I smirked. "Which one?" I asked as I slid one hand into my pocket and began to walk into the room, leaving him to follow. "I'd rather Absolut. Ciroc is good…on occasion…like one shot." I didn't really have anything against the French and their version of Vodka, but to me it was just Vodka in a fucking dolled up disguise.

Absolut isn't all that better for shots but I figured he'd be making drinks after so I'd settle and have him make everything with the same Vodka. Really wanted to avoid the 'you're drinking me out of my paycheck Gaara' speech.

"Don't have any-but you like Zyr right?"

Zyr?

Russian Vodka?

"Russian Vodka Kankurou?" Temari nearly threw the bottle of wine at him as she followed us into the room.

I quickly took a seat far away from them as possible.

I would make myself a drink but I haven't exactly been here in awhile. Plus everything was hidden; or rather packed away in a neat little cabinet or cart.

Fucking neat freaks.

Who hides alcohol?

We're all mature adults here.

"Yes Russian Vodka Tem! Relax!" Kankurou rolled his eyes and made his way over to a cabinet covering the length of one wall and opened the main section. "So that a yes Gaara?"

"No! You two are not doing shots!"

"Go away Temari." Kankurou ignored her in favor of grabbing the bottle and two shot glasses. "Go finish cooking will you? You're the one that wanted this fucking dinner." He placed the two glasses on the coffee table in front of me and poured two shots.

I grinned when he handed me mine; Zyr wasn't for everyone. The burn is strong-some would say potent-it's best left for serious drinkers and not lightweights.

Neither one of us was a lightweight.

I tossed my head back and downed the shot, cursing mentality as it burned down my throat and settled in the pit of my empty stomach. Zyr was unforgiving as fucking hell.

"Good, she's gone." Kankurou muttered and downed his shot with a grimace. "Now for the good stuff." He stood up and walked back to the cabinet while I took my time perusing the room.

Temari obviously invaded here at one point to redecorate; it was a lot cleaner and crisper than I remembered. The wallpaper was a deep red with some abstract gold design running though it, there was a gold chandelier that hung from the ceiling, all of the furniture matched; a dark woodsy brown complete with deep red cushions.

"This is Chopin." Kankurou handed me another shot and took the seat opposite me. "Polish, I'm sure you've heard of it."

I nodded and downed the shot.

Chopin in one of the best Vodka's around; the burn was warm and pleasant, not harsh and biting. Plus, it had very little aftertaste.

"I take it you don't like this whole Sunday dinner thing either?" I asked conversationally, holding out my glass for another shot. Hey if he was willingly giving; I was certainly not going to decline.

He happily obliged. "It's not that I hate it or anything-honestly we'd love to see more of you-but every Sunday? I'm running a business here. There's always shit to do and calls to make."

"I hear you."

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

Temari can cook.

Honestly, she really can. Despite all of her short comings-and trust me when I say there's a lot- the woman can cook her way into your pathetic, gullible heart. She made a small traditional salad, lamb chops with mashed potatoes, and even dessert.

It tasted fucking delicious.

What made it even better was the bottle of Smirnoff Kankurou happily supplied.

"Honestly, you boys drink too much." She muttered, glaring as Kankurou tossed me the opener.

"Honestly, Temari you don't drink enough." Kankurou mocked and took a bite of the homemade cheesecake.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

L.

I had a horrible allergic reaction to something yesterday and am still reeling from it ergo this chapter might not be the best. I meant to have this edited beforehand but life happens. Enjoy.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 13

Not going to lie, I like my alcohol.

I wouldn't say I'm an alcoholic but I enjoy a few drinks a couple times a week.

I also like my cigarettes, but I wouldn't say I'm an addict either. More like a casual, when I'm stressed smoker.

Dinner went fine, and we even had some after drinks supplied once again by Kankurou. But after that, well Temari started in on her 'You Should Settle Sown Gaara, Or at Least Stop Fucking Every Girl You See' speech.

Which is why I only make it a point to see her once a year.

She was the nosey one in the family; always tossing her goddamn two cents into everyone's lives. For years she's been nosing about my love life, complaining about how I'm only using woman for sex then throwing them away when I get bored.

Which was a blatant lie.

I never contradict her though.

That would only lead to more lectures and I wasn't stupid enough to give her ammo.

Instead I sat there sipping my drink and nodding, agreeing with all of my faults she insists I have.

Honestly, this is why I get along better with Kankurou-though we rarely see each other-than I do with her. He doesn't pass any fucking judgment. Temari on the other hand will wield a gable and read out your sentence faster than you can take a shot for the dead.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

I went directly home after dinner.

Not because what Temari said hurt me or made me feel bad in anyway-my pride doesn't wound that easily-but because I was tired, more than a little drunk and in desperate need of a shower.

That idiot brother of mine spilled half of his beer on my shirt when he realized he needed to take a piss.

Arse.

Like his bladder didn't give him a two minute warning that it needed to empty itself.

It felt nice to walk into my apartment after spending so much time with my family; everything was familiar and mine. I didn't have to share or listen to anyone here.

This was my fucking place and I could do whatever the hell I want.

I could take a shit in the sink, walk around naked, or have sex on the counter and no one can tell me otherwise.

Not that I would shit in the sink; that's just fucking unsanitary.

When I walked into my room, immediately I peeled off my sticky shirt and pants then tossed them on the flooring close enough to the hamper that was in desperate need of emptying.

I hated doing laundry.

Never could quite understand the whole concept of colored versus white.

The bathroom flooring was slightly cold under my feet as I quickly marched into the shower stall and turned on the hot water. I liked my bathroom; it was large and roomy with one shower stall and one bathtub.

Just another thing I didn't have to share with anybody.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

Sakura Sakura Sakura.

The pink haired woman with a heavenly body and a personality to kill.

She was sexy, smart and kept me thinking.

It would have been nice to have her there with me while Temari was giving me another lecture.

Not that I ever introduce girls to my brother and sister but Sakura I think will give them both a good run for their money.

I think I'll give her a call tomorrow.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

If you like this story, check out the link in my profile for updates.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

L.

Thank you for the concern some of you expressed concerning my allergic reaction; luckily I didn't eat too much (only one bite).

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 14 

I like owning things.

Alcohol, yachts, vacation homes, and especially woman.

Something about pointing to it and saying 'That's mine' just feels right to me.

Some people don't like it, they think it's excessive and unnecessary; I say they're just poor and can't afford it. Which is why I plan to take Sakura out on my yacht on our next date.

As soon as I can find my cell phone.

"Shit…where the fuck did I put it?" I was currently rummaging through my growing hamper, praying to whatever God there was that it was in there somewhere.

I don't remember what I did with the stupid phone after coming home that night.

Kankurou was here, so that literally meant it could be anywhere.

Including the egg tray.

"There you are you fucker!" I grabbed the iphone out of one of my dirty socks and nearly threw it at the wall to dictate some sort of punishment.

I didn't, but in my mind I did.

Now to call Sakura.

I scrolled down to her name and clicked call whist haphazardly kicking my dirty pants, boxers and shirts back into the hamper.

I should hire a maid one day.

"_Hello?"_

"Sakura?"

"_Speaking." _

"It's Gaara."

"_Oh? Oh! Ohhh…"_ I resisted the urge to goad her on her obvious lack of memory and instead settled for asking about her weekend, even though I really didn't care.

"How was your weekend?"

"_Are we really going to cover that or are you going to cut to the chase and ask me out?" _She asked smartly, a hint of mocking in her voice.

"Smart woman." I smirked and turned to face the large window. "Alright, since you insist. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"_Depends." _

"On?"

"_Where?" _

"The ocean."

"_Excuse me?" _

"Must you go so soon?"

"_Funny." _

"I know. Should have been a standup comedian right?"

"_Explain the ocean bit please."_ She glossed over my remark in favor of trying to stay on topic.

"Well." I sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed. "The ocean is this large body of water that-"

"_Gaara!" _

"Still here." It really was fun winding her up like this; she had the wit to keep up yet she kept spurring me on.

I heard her groan, sigh and take a deep breath; I could almost see the frustration on her face._ "Enough with the smart ass comments and jokes please." _

"Okay okay." I decided to take pity on her and rolled my shoulders. "I own a yacht and was thinking maybe you'd like to join me for dinner and a late night cruise?"

She hummed into the phone, thinking for a few seconds before laughing. "Of course Gaara." And then she hung up.

No woman alive can resist the power of a yacht.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

If you are interested in this story, check out the link in my profile to receive information on when I will be updating.

Reviews are how I know what you think of the story thus far.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 15 

My date with Sakura was set for Wednesday evening, which meant I had to hire a chief by Tuesday-not a problem considering I hired the same guy every time-his name's Yūra. He usually works for my sister doing who-knows-what, but he's also a qualified skipper-because since I own the damn yacht I am the only one allowed the title of Captain-and an excellent cook.

Not as good as me, but he'd do.

So while I would be busy making Sakura fall in love with me, he will skipper the ship and serve us dinner.

But that meant I really didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day today.

I could go shopping, but I didn't really need anything.

There was always the movies, but I hated going there alone; there was always some ugly ass housewife looking for a 'boo' to keep while her husband worked. Not that I was judging guys who did this, the money was great for a few fucks and they did tend to give them nice, lavish gifts.

But I didn't need the money.

Or gifts.

I could go down to Temari's office and embarrass her; but then I'd have to deal with her lengthy lectures after and it just wasn't worth the shit's and giggles.

So what the fucking hell to do?

I wandered into my living room and plopped down on the sofa. Didn't really feel like watching television, wasn't hungry, wasn't into gaming, and I already found my new love.

Just then there was a knocking at my door.

Who could it be?

"Gaara open up!" Came Kankurou's unmistakable voice.

I stood up and took a few quick strides to the door and opened it. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too." He grinned and held up a large brown paper bag as though it were a six pack of beer. With a little luck it just might be.

"I saw you yesterday." I muttered but stood back and let him in; with the possible promise of some more free alcohol.

He snorted and made a bee-line to the counter and sat down on a bar stool, shrugging off his jacket. He was wearing a black suit with a dark purple tie.

"Brought Chinese." He stated, opening the bag and removing box after box of God-knows-what.

"Why the hell are you here?" I finally asked leaning on the counter, not offering to help. Why should I? He's the one that apparently took my offer to heart and keeps showing up like this is his second fucking home.

It wasn't.

"No real reason; this is my lunch time." He flung the daily papers towards me across the counter. "Did you read that?" He nodded at the front cover.

I looked down to see the picture of my last love staring back at me; it was a portrait photo, showing her smiling at the camera with her dimples showing. I bit my lip to stop the smiling from growing on my face; the necklace she gave me still sat on my lampshade. It gleamed in the light and cast sparkles on my walls.

It was beautiful.

And she gave it to me.

She gave me her heart, soul, and most precious item she could ever give to anyone.

I had her love.

So whatever happened to her body wasn't my concern anymore.

"Nope." I cast a casual eye over the front cover and skimmed the article. "She's missing?"

Kankurou shrugged and divided up the pile of boxes; half for him half for me. "Police think she's dead. Sister thinks she's been kidnapped or something. Got you vegetables and chicken, you like that right?" He asked distractedly, already stuffing his face full of noodles.

"Yeah." I turned around and got him one of the Snapple's I kept in the fridge.

"Freaky though right?" He took the Snapple and popped it open, swigging down half of it. "So many women going missing or turning up dead. I'd be worried for Temari if she wasn't such a hard-ass." He chuckled and shook his head. "I'm telling you Gaara; Temari can take on a fucking tiger and win. She'd lecture the poor creature to death."

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 16 

Kankurou stayed for about an hour, yapping on and on about things I really didn't give two shits about. When he left, he slung one arm around me and grinned. "Gaara…bro…this is nice isn't it?"

I scowled but didn't shrug him off for some unexplainable reason.

"What's nice?" I eyed his arm around my shoulder while he used his other hand to open the door.

"This…us bonding."

Did I give him alcohol?

I don't remember making him a drink but then again he was a sneaky bastard when it came to drinks.

"Right." I raised an eyebrow at his arm _still_ around my shoulders.

He squeezed my shoulder and shrugged, finally removing his limb from my person. "Seriously Gaara." He sighed and kicked my doorframe while shoving his hands into his pant pockets. "I know we've never been…close…"

Damn straight we haven't.

And I really don't fancy changing that fact now.

Or ever.

"But since we're family…since we're brothers." He motioned between us. "I think Tem's right when she says we should make an effort you know?"

"No. I don't." I sneered at his cheekbone; mostly because I didn't want to make the effort to look into his fucking eyes. "You know as well as I do the only reason she's doing this weekly dinner shit is for politics." I snorted. "To make it look like she cares about us-like even though our parents are dead she's taken over being fucking Mother Hen and we're all one big fat motherfucking loving family."

He didn't say anything but shuffled uncomfortably.

Yeah, that's right _brother_. Remember who I really am.

I'm not some goddamn baby or charity case.

I'm the odd-sibling-out.

The one you forgot about.

So don't try and make up for it now.

Kankurou sighed and scratched his head awkwardly. "I know why she's doing it…and I don't agree with her reasons-but I really do want to make an effort here Gaara…seriously."

I snorted.

Right.

Like I'll believe that bullshit.

"So…I'll call you for uh…lunch sometime soon alright?"

Then he left before I could politely decline his stupid offer.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

I pride myself on the fact that at the snap of my fingers, I can get anything I want.

Soda.

Vodka.

Whiskey.

Water.

Sandwiches.

Anything. Of course my brother and sister can say the same thing but they just don't pull it off as nicely as I do. Temari looks like dragon demanding a village of idiots and Kankurou half the time is so distracted he asks for salt in his fucking coffee.

At least I do it with pizzazz.

And an impudent glare thrown in for a good measure.

"Yūra. I need you to work tomorrow evening." I stated coolly, walking into a hat shop that also doubles as a café.

"What time?" He asked, sipping his soda.

"Six till whenever I decide to dock."

Yūra hid here whenever he wasn't working for me or Temari. It was an alright place, by alright I mean it wasn't filled with gaudy colors or poor customers.

It was tasteful.

"Yes Sir." He nodded sagely.

And I left.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 17

Today was Wednesday, about eleven am and I was currently rummaging through my closet for something suitable and versatile to wear on my date.

I already knew that dark dress pants were a given, complete with my black leather belt and that meant I had to wear my black Dockers but what I couldn't figure out was what shirt to wear.

A button down?

Then that lead to the questions of what color? What style? Jacket? No jacket? Sweater? No sweater?

What about a simple white v-neck?

But then that has the options of a black dress jacket, or maybe even a plaid button down.

Shit.

When did dressing for a fucking date get so hard?

I cursed under my breath and strode out of my bedroom and into the kitchen for a nice cold much needed Corona.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

Lunch.

The meal of the day.

And I had no idea what to eat.

"Italian? I like Italian…" I muttered under my breath as I threw on a grey wool jacket over my grey v-neck and blue jeans. I was going out for lunch but still hadn't decided what exactly I wanted.

"Gaara?"

Maybe Mexican? I haven't had that in years, probably not a good idea.

"Gaara? Hey! It's me Ino."

I turned around after I locked my front door to see a young woman with slightly tanned skin, blonde hair and too much purple to be considered sane.

"Hello." I nod politely at her, mildly interested in who she is and what she's doing standing in front of my door lurking around like a bad smell.

She sized me up then stuck out her hand for me to shake. "You don't remember me do you? I'm Ino." She beamed at me when I reached out and grasped her hand, inwardly cursing as her long light purple nails dug into my skin. "I live next door to you." She pointed at the door right beside her after releasing my hand. "I've been working a lot lately and before I went on a cruise."

Because I really and truly care what she does with her life.

"How wonderful." I nodded and moved to walk past her.

"So how have you been? Last time we talked it was…" She shifted her feet and threw her mind back into time. "Like…four months ago?"

"Sounds about right. Listen, Ino I was on my way out." I tried to walk past her again but her hand shot out and grabbed me.

I nearly strangled her right then for touching me.

I didn't.

But I nearly did.

"Oh right. Where you going?" She asked innocently enough, shifting her ridiculously large purse on her shoulder.

"Out."

She rolled her blue eyes. "Yeah well I'm on my way out too and since we haven't talked in awhile I thought we could…you know." She motioned between us and I took this time to actually figure out what she was wearing. It was a deep purple tight fitted polka dotted dress that stopped at mid thigh with black wedge heels, and a black purse.

Now it didn't look bad.

Until you looked at her face.

Her lips were painted with purple lipstick.

And on her head she piled up her blonde hair and placed some sort of purple flowers in it.

Honestly, she looked sort of stupid.

"I was going to get lunch." I eventually answered.

"Might I join you?" I was going to say no.

I wanted to say no.

"Sure."

But I didn't.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

We ended up going to a little sandwich parlor right around the corner within walking distance. All the while Ino kept talking; chatting incessantly about this and that and shit I didn't even know about.

I'm a man damnit.

What the fuck would I know about eyeliner?

Anyways, thank the Gods that she had to shut up in order to eat otherwise shit would have had to fly.

"So what's been going on in your life?" She asked politely, slipping back on her long black trench coat; which surprised me because I would have bet money that it would have been purple.

"Not much." I stated, paying the bill for both of us because it's what a gentleman should do.

She smiled thankfully up at me, probably happy to be treated like a lady for once and not a giant eggplant.

Or grape.

"Are you still dating what's-her-name? The one with the black hair and green eyes?"

"Nope." I slipped on my jacket and motioned for her to walk ahead of me.

"Ah." She nodded sagely as I reached around her to open the door. "Figures-I swear you couldn't hold onto a girl if your life depended on it." She laughed lightly and turned to face me on the sidewalk. "So who's the new queen of your kingdom?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and sighed. "I really don't think that's any of your business."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because you're my neighbor, not my best friend."I stated coolly.

That shut her up for a bit.

Ino pondered what I said for a good two minutes as we walked back to the complex; her face scrunched in concentration and I swear; if you listened hard enough you could hear the gears moving in her head.

"Do you have a best friend?" She finally asked as we walked though the entrance.

"No."

"Do you want one?"

"No." And then I bolted up the stairs, leaving her chattering behind me.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

L.

Animefangirl95 was right when they said that this story lost its spark, honestly I haven't really been giving this my all. And to be perfectly blunt, the time I would normally spend writing I've been spending drinking; which I'm not too proud of for it has left me with a very empty wallet. Thank you for pointing out that my standard has indeed fallen. Hopefully from this point on it should get better.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 18

I decided on the black slacks, black belt, black Dockers, white v-neck and black suit jacket. It looked semi-casual and hugged my God-like body perfectly.

This ensemble was basically a guaranteed panty dropper.

So to speak.

"Hello? Gaara?" Came a high, inquisitive muffled voice followed by knocking at the front door.

Now who the hell could that be?

I walked out of my room with my suit jacket in hand and into the living area. It was almost time for me to leave anyway; I was going to pick Sakura up at six 'o clock and it was already almost five thirty. "Gaara? Open up will you?" Oh shit. I know that voice.

It was Ino; annoying woman.

What the hell could she possibly want now?

I tossed the jacket onto the couch and moved to open the door only to stop short, my hand already on the knob. Maybe if I don't answer she'll go away.

She continued knocking.

But if I don't move and pray to the Gods that my cell phone doesn't right she'd have to give up eventually.

Right?

"Gaara? Look I know you're in there I just thought you'd like some cake? I baked it fresh this afternoon…" She trailed off suggestively.

I raised an eyebrow at the door.

Cake?

Do I look like a man who eats cake?

No damnit!

I drink beer and wine-occasionally-and race cars and speedboats!

I do not enjoy cake!

Well, maybe once in awhile, at a party or Christmas dinner when Temari makes her famous three layer chocolate, vanilla, coconut swirl with vanilla icing and homemade ice cream with a bit of fudge on the side.

But I defiantly do not enjoy cake for-

"Gaara please?" She sounded so sad and desolate I had to wonder if something tragic happened and baking was her way of reliving the pain.

Reluctantly, because apparently everyone just loves coming to me these days, I opened my front door with a look of absolute annoyance planted on my face.

Immediately I regretted opening the door because clearly she was not depressed. There was a smile on her face that I swear would spit her head in two if she wasn't careful.

"Gaara! Hi!" She chirped and held out a dish I suspected was more than a little heavy for her tiny arms to hold. "See? I wasn't lying about the cake!"

I blinked.

And blinked.

Then blinked some more.

"It's chocolate." She added in, as though that was the selling point.

"Yes well…" I glanced at my watch to see it strike five thirty six. Did I really spend that much time hiding from Ino in my own fucking apartment? And did she really stay that long? Wouldn't a normal person give up after two minutes? "Ino, this was really kind of you but…" I met her half way and took the dish in one hand. "I'm a little late for a date right now and well…"

It was amazing.

She went from Suzy Sunshine to Depressed Daphne in two seconds flat.

"Oh…I thought maybe you and I could have watched a movie or something…" She scuffed the tip of her high heels against my doorframe before looking up at me. "But you do look handsome." She offered a pathetic smile and wave.

"Thank you. Would you like your cake back? Seeing as I will be out a-"

"No no!" She held up her hands in defense. "I baked it for you. I hope you like it." And then she left.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

"You look amazing." I complemented Sakura the second I stepped out of my car. Her long pink hair was swept up off of her neck in a high pony tail and cascaded down her back; she was wearing a white baby doll tank top with an embellished anchor in the middle, black skinny jeans and red pumps.

"Thanks. So do you." She blushed and stepped forward, a sly grin on her lips. "So are we going anytime soon or do you plan to just stand there and admire my beauty?"

I smirked and held out my hand for her to take. "Well I do like the view…" She took my hand and I helped her into the passenger side. "But I think I'll enjoy it even more on my yacht."

"Ah yes, this famous yacht of yours." She smiled at me as I slid into the driver's seat and revved the engine.

"My yachts famous? Already?"

She laughed and shrugged. "By the way I think Naruto has a guy crush on you." She changed the subject, much to my annoyance. Why the hell would I want to talk about her not-quite-straight friend when I'm planning on fucking her into next year at the nearest opportunity?

Which I'm hoping is in the next few hours.

I raised my eyebrow but cruised out of the parking lot and into traffic. "Well…I'm not gay so…"

"Neither is he."

"Alright."

I still think he's a little gay.

Maybe he's bisexual? Yeah. I think he's bisexual.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

I knew no woman could resist the call of a yacht.

There she stood, mouth slightly agape, emerald eyes shining large and slightly glassy, and I think she might have stopped breathing? Oh no, okay she's good.

Just in mild shock.

Not that I blame her.

This baby of mine is a beauty. She's over five hundred and fifty feet long and blindingly white. I pay extra at the club for the cleaners to make an extra effort, shame that I have to tip so much for them to do their fucking job but whatever. So long as girls look at my baby like that, it's worth the money.

"I take it you like?" I raised an eyebrow at her and Sakura jumped, promptly shutting her jaw and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah…"

"Would you like a tour?"

She blushed and nodded. I held out my arm and she took it, hooking her elbow with mine and clasping her hands together.

"Did you name her?" She asked as we boarded, smiling at Yūra as he helped her onto the deck.

"Well no, I didn't give birth to Yūra so I couldn't name him. His mother chose that name for him." I grinned, watching her face go from slightly embarrassed to sly. "Plus darling, men can't have babies."

"Oh? So it's true then…all men can do is-"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, let's not start something we can't finish." I pulled her away from the top deck, which wasn't much to look at the moment but later Yūra will set it up to have dinner out here, and into one of the many cabins. "This is the lounging area." I released her hand and walked inside to stand in the middle of the fairly large room.

Lining one wall was a long beige sofa with a few red throw pillows, in front of it sat a low glass coffee table and against the opposite wall was the bar.

"A bar?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and made a beeline towards it, her eyes scanning the many empty bottles on display behind the shatter proof cabinet. There weren't any alcohol in them, but I kept them for display. They don't make the bottles like they use to anymore.

I let out a chuckle and shrugged but didn't move. "What can I say? I do like my alcohol."

"I can see that." She murmured, reading the wine list.

Yes, I had a wine list.

And a hard liquor list.

It was a bit uncomfortable watching her reading my exceedingly long list of alcoholic beverages so I cleared my throat and motioned to another door. "Though there is the dining room but we'll be eating out on deck tonight." I sent her a charming smile and motioned for her to follow me though a doorway. "In here is the cinema." She moved to wander through the few aisles but I grabbed her arm before she could. "Out here, through there," I pointed to a large closed door. "Is one bathroom; there are three on here by the way. All have these doors."

"Where are you taking me?" She asked but still followed me down one deck.

"Above this deck are the Captains quarters, but I want to show you something." I pulled her through one last door before stopping and stepping to the side.

Sakura gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth, staring at the water jets all lined up and ready to go.

"I have all sorts of water gear here. Scuba diving, skiing, jets, speed boats-almost anything you like." I grinned like a two year old eating ice cream and admired my vast collection of nautical supplies.

"You…you sure like the ocean don't you?" She asked and cautiously reached out to touch one of the water jets.

I shrugged casually. "Not just the ocean, I can camp too. Rather well." Confidence was key, but not cockiness. No woman really likes an overly arrogant man around. It was important to show her some important factors in my life; like the fact that I'm a real fucking man that can camp, skipper a ship, and show a woman a good time.

She turned to look at me, a small smile resting on her pink lips. "You own a yacht, and all this water stuff, you camp, you know your alcohol…what can't you do?"

"Speak Hawaiian."

"Funny." But she grinned and walked up to me and quite intentionally invaded my personal space. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and pin her against the wall.

But before I could even twitch my fingers, the intercom buzzed to life and Yūra's cool, calm voice broke the sexual tension. _"Sir, we are about to set sail and I thought the Lady might like to come up to the deck and have a look." _

Immediately, Sakura nodded, her pink hair blurring in my vision as she dashed out of the room. All I heard was the faint click of her heels she left in her wake to keep me company.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	19. Chapter 19

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 19

Dinner was amazing; Yūra made stuffed shells with baked turkey and for dessert he managed to make lamingtons.

Safe to say, Sakura was more than a little impressed. My ship, the excellent dinner, tasty dessert that even I enjoyed, and the beautiful, clear night sky filled with fluffy white clouds, and a near full moon.

"I really enjoyed this Gaara." Sakura spoke, sipping at the white wine.

"Good to hear." I smiled enticingly at her; there was no way in hell I wasn't going to steer this in the direction I wanted.

And I wanted her on her back, in my bed, moaning my name then screaming at the top of her fucking lun-

"I'd enjoy this evening even more if you'd dance with me?" She stood up with a coy little smile on her face.

I'm excellent at a lot of things; cooking, making drinks, sex, making women fall in love with me, camping, any water sport, skiing, murder, but unfortunately dancing isn't exactly at the top of that long, long list.

Honestly, it's closer to the bottom; right above Christmas shopping.

But Sakura looked so expectant that I stood up and wrapped both my arms around her waist while Yūra turned on some low, classical music for us to sway to. "I should warn you, I'm not the best dancer around." I mumbled, staring at a spot over her head.

"Oh? So you can't dance and can't speak Hawaiian…you really aren't Mr. Perfect." She pouted mockingly then laughed while threading her fingers though my hair and tugging lightly. "That's alright…" She whispered her voice thick.

I leaned in and gently kissed her lips before pulling away slightly. It was best to instigate it then let her take it the rest of the way; least then she would think she actually started it, that she was the one who wanted it.

I was going to give her control she didn't really have.

How can she have any control when I'm really the one pulling the strings, one light kiss here, another right there and she's like fucking silly putty in my hands?

Almost instantly, she followed my lips and closed the distance, this time running her hot, wet tongue over my lower lip. After a second or two, I opened my mouth and welcomed her searching tongue for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Let's go somewhere with a little less wind." I whispered and held out my hand for her to take.

With a pink face and grin on her face, she nodded and took my hand. "Of course you have a bed here." She muttered smartly, trying to control her mounting excitement.

Not that I blame her, I do have that affect on people.

"Not a bed." I lead her up into the cabin and through two doors. "An entire bedroom." I opened my door and stepped aside for her to enter.

Sakura's face turned bright red as soon as she stepped in, and saw the large king-sized bed that took up the majority of the room. Really it took up the entire room leaving only about a foot and a half space around to walk about in.

"What do you think?" I murmured into her left ear, kissing the sensitive spot just below the lobe then nibbling on it.

Here's a fact for you; the left ear is connected to the right side of the brain which responds to love and affection while the right ear is connected to the left side which processes practical information.

If you're trying to get in someone's pants, best to nibble on the left ear.

The right side might get you slapped.

I felt her body shudder against mine and nearly grinned as I felt her shaky hands reach behind her and grope along my body till she found my arms and wrapped them around her slim waist, waking up my dick in the process.

"I…it'll do…" She managed around a low, barely audible moan.

Fuck I wanted to take her right then.

I wanted to rip off her clothes, throw her on my bed and fuck her till she cried tears of pain.

Gently, I began to rub small circles with my thumbs over her exposed hip bones. "Hmm…I think it'd more than do, don't you?" I whispered, kissing my way down the back of her neck, making sure to keep my hips _away _from her body; least the pressure of my cock scare her back to reality before I got some action.

"F-fuck…" She gasped as I gently bit the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Hm?" Shit I was having so much fun making her all hot and bothered; she was practically a puddle of mess in my arms already and I barely did anything.

"Fuck me." She whispered, yanking her body out of my arms and turning around to latch onto my lips.

I nearly laughed but settled for kissing her back, fighting her for dominance as I walked her backwards to my bed, only stopping when she fell over onto the covers gasping for air. I took a moment to stare down at her, appreciating her swollen lips, dark, lust covered eyes and pink cheeks.

She was so beautiful, and I was going to make her mine.

She was going to fall in love with me.

And love me forever.

And ever.

And _ever_.

Deliberately slow, I eased down and kissed her deeply, my tongue dancing a slow, sensual dance with hers. Languidly, I allowed my hands to wander down her body and slip under her top; she moaned aloud, twisting her lips away from mine the second my fingers skimmed up her flat stomach to rub circles against her ribcage.

"Oh God…" She whispered as I bit down on her neck and sucked lightly; leaving a faint mark.

My lips broke into a grin at her words and I moved my hands down to her jeans, eager to pull them off and bite down on her thighs, marking her as mine.

Again.

I mean the spot on her neck would let the world know she's claimed but marking her thighs? A spot so close to her womanhood?

That would let her know she's mine.

She's been claimed.

That she _must _love me.

"Nope, he's still up in heaven baby it's just me." I whispered huskily in her ear and kissed the joining of her neck and jaw while my fingers skillfully unbuttoned her jeans and slid down the zipper. She shuddered beneath me, her arms relinquishing their grip on the sheets and burring themselves in my shirt as she tried to pull me closer to her body. Within seconds she grew frustrated with the material and began to pull at it, silently begging me to take it off.

I happily obliged, having shed my jacket sometime earlier I was now in my white v-neck, slacks and shoes.

"Oh Gaara…" Immediately her arms found their way around my neck and she dragged me down for another heated kiss as her hands wandered over my exposed skin, memorizing every dip and ridge she could reach. All too soon for my liking she found my belt buckle and made quick work of it, before attacking the button and zipper while worshiping my face.

"Hang on." I murmured into her hairline before kissing her forehead and leaning back onto my knees to hook my thumbs into the waist of her jeans and panties to yank them down to her ankles.

"Gaaraaa…" Sakura whined, her skin pink with need as she kicked off her jeans before leaning up on her elbows to look down at me.

"Yes Sakura?" I raised a curious eyebrow at her while I seated myself between her legs and began to massage her thighs, kneading them with my strong fingers; my dick painfully straining against my pants, more than ready.

I kept my eyes locked with her desire filled orbs, knowing that I could drive her to the edge and back without truly touching her.

"I…I want you…in me…" She finally managed, throwing her head back and exposing her neck as I traveled further up her thighs, my right thumb pressing lightly against her heat.

The sight of her long, pale neck was more than enough for me; I could have cum right then at the sight and thought of her laying dead right there on my bed.

I could have reached up and strangled her.

I could have snapped her neck in two.

Instead, I stood up on my knees between her thighs and reached down to pull out my throbbing prick, lightly running my fingers over the length before grabbing both her legs and positioning her so that I could slide in with one swift thrust.

She was more than ready.

Slowly I leaned down; my back protesting at the painfully awkward position and gently bit the inside of her thigh, suppressing a moan as I heard her gasp in surprise and pleasure.

"G…Gaara…"

"As you wish." I muttered, pulling myself back and jerking my hips forward into her heat.

I nearly gasped at her tightness and overwhelming heat.

She was so fucking _tight. _

"FUCK!" I heard her say though a haze of unbelievable pleasure.

It took all I had not to pull right back out and ram into her again.

And again.

And _again. _

"You…you okay?" I choked out, cursing myself for stuttering. I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had shut them to see her staring glass eyed up at the ceiling, her face red and her jaw slack.

"Again…again again!" She demanded breathlessly.

I obeyed, pulling out and jerking right back in repeatedly.

It was rough, and not at all gentle.

Honestly I'm surprised she didn't break something with the way I was pounding into her, jerking her body.

Her nails dug into my arms, my fingers were bruising her thighs and hips and I kept ramming into her. I knew I was hurting her, she wasn't nearly wet enough to keep up with this intense speed so it _had _to fucking _burn_.

But she wasn't saying anything.

And there was no way in fucking hell I was going to stop; not when I was so close.

"S…so close!" I heard her spit out, her nails digging into my skin even more. I swear she's drawing blood right now.

With one last low, hard thrust we came together. It was fabulous; I saw white and heard her moan but all I really felt was blinding pulsing _pleasure_ that sucked ever last bit of my strength. As soon as I regained a little sense, I collapsed atop of her, my head on her stomach.

After a few seconds she buried her fingers in my hair.

The smell of sex was heavy in the air.

My back was starting to hurt.

Sakura's heels were digging into my ass.

And I'm pretty damn sure my forearms were bleeding.

But I couldn't give two shits; I was warm, sated, and so fucking tired that I drifted off to sleep right there and then.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

L.

Thank you Animefangirl95, for your informative reviews and opinions; its reviews like yours that keep me writing and make me realize that I must maintain the quality of my work.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 20

I woke up in an extremely uncomfortable position; my shoulders were aching, my back was in knots, my neck was stiff and my face was nestled in someone's stomach.

That last part was what scarred me shitless.

I don't wake up in strange places; maybe in awkward positions-rare as they were, it did happen-but not strange places.

Especially not on someone's stomach.

The last time that happened it was my stupid bothers back I was laying on; safe to say we never spoke of it again.

Gradually, I began to move; recognizing my bed sheets, cabin, and wall clock.

Oh yeah, that's right I had amazing sex with Sakura last night. I sat back on my haunches to stare down at Sakura. She was still asleep, long pink hair a tangled mess, face relaxed, lips slightly open, arms strewn out near her face and legs spread open for the whole fucking world to see.

It wasn't that I was embarrassed or ashamed but something about the vulnerable position just pissed me off and made something twitch in my chest. I eased off the bed and grabbed a throw off the ground and tossed it over her lower body, giving her some form of modestly.

Sex with Sakura was not what I expected.

Sex was a physiologically thing; broken up into four parts, excitement, plateau, orgasm and resolution. Of course with each person it's different but it can all be explained down to a physical and chemical combination happening within the body. A natural, primal thing. Nothing is suppose to be memorable per say because you can pick anyone off the street and have sex with them.

It's an animalistic need.

But that moment with Sakura, the climax, it felt different.

And it shouldn't have.

It felt long, which is impossible because it only lasts seconds.

And we had an orgasm at the same exact time?

What the fucking hell?

That does not happen; statistically the odds of that happening are-well pretty fucking rare.

On average men can orgasm during the first phase of intercourse but woman usually take about fifteen minutes to-it just doesn't make any goddamn sense how it happened.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

"Heading back to dock now Sir?" Yūra asked quietly, handing me a cup of coffee as I re-did my belt and pulled on a clean black V-neck shirt. We were out on deck sitting at one of the tables watching the sun rise over the horizon.

"Yeah." I muttered, staring at the orange sky and sipping at the hot cup of java he made.

He didn't move, which aggravated me a bit.

"Now would be nice Yūra. I want to be home before lunch."

"Yes Sir." He stood up and scurried off to change course.

It wasn't that I regretted having sex with Sakura; it was just constantly on my mind for some damn reason. And it wasn't all that great-the sex I mean. Sure, it was _good _but it wasn't _mind-blowing_, yet I couldn't get her out of my fucking brain.

The look in her eyes, the way she panted my name; it kept repaying over and over.

Not that I've never had that happen before; often I replay my nights with lovers, but for some reason it was different with Sakura.

And it was pissing me off.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

"Here, Yūra will drive you back home." I tossed my car keys to Yūra, who was impassively standing off to the side near the docks edge and avoided Sakura's confused eyes. "I need to go, my brother's-he called earlier and he's in trouble." I lied, backing away from the two of them in the direction of dry land. It was in the back of my mind that I could _possibly _misstep and end up head first in the water, or trip over some idiots rope but I really needed to get away from Sakura.

That asshole brother of mine didn't really call me, but I don't think I could even sit in the same car with Sakura long enough to drive her back home.

I needed some time to myself.

I needed to think.

Or better yet I needed a distraction.

I couldn't go back to my apartment, with my luck Ino would be sitting in front of my door like a good little puppy waiting for their master to return home and I didn't want to deal with her nagging questions and probing eyes.

And it would look weird to take my yacht back out so soon.

So where the hell could I go and hide for a few hours?

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

Turns out the God's have decided to make me the butt of all of their jokes.

There I was, sitting at some tiny little obscure dinner I've never been to eating a late breakfast and would you know it? In walks my one-and-only brother with a big grin on his stupid face.

"Gaara! What are you doing here?" He slides into the booth opposite me and waves a waitress over. "I'll have some coffee and a turkey sandwich with fries and a small salad." He orders then grins at me. "So, whatcha doing here?"

Purposefully, I sipped at my hot coffee then sighed. "I'm eating you buffoon what does it look like?"

He chuckled good-naturedly and leaned back to let the waitress place his coffee on the table. "Yeah but I come here daily and I've _never _seen you here." He raised an eyebrow at me while pouring some milk and adding a teaspoon of sugar before mixing it all together with a sigh of satisfaction. "Not that I mind if you magically appear here to join me for lunch once in awhile."

I took a bite of my eggs and watched him over the rim of my cup; he was happy, a bit confused but happy.

It sort of annoyed me.

"Just found this place while looking for somewhere to eat." I finally answered. "Looked like the food would be good."

"And?" He nodded his thanks at the waitress as she slid his salad in front of him.

"It's good."

Kankurou nodded while stuffing a good chunk of the salad in his mouth and looking around. "I come here for lunch." He stated, swallowing.

"So you said." I bit into the toast, frowning at the lack of jam.

"You're in a pissy mood."

"No shit Sherlock."

He shrugged and took another mouthful while added more jam to my toast.

"What's got you so pissed at the world?"

"Nothing."

"Oh yeah nothings got me pissed to. Just the thought of waking up alive and well gets me all riled up you know? Makes me want to kick puppies and shit on flowers." He mocked loudly, just as the waitress walked up with his sandwich.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and instead smiled politely at her. "Thanks ma'am. He's an idiot."

She smiled awkwardly at us, handed Kankurou his sandwich then scurried off. Probably to gossip about how fucking weird we are and how the business man in the suit kicks puppies and shits on flowers for fun.

"Must you be so loud?" I muttered, eating my now properly jammed toast.

He snorted and shrugged, biting into his absurdly sized turkey sandwich. "Relax, they know me here." He stated, bits of tomato falling out of mouth.

It was really fucking disgusting.

"Shut up and eat." I grumbled, taking a mouthful of my home-fries and coming to terms with having brunch with my brother for the first time.

It was a welcome distraction.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	21. Chapter 21

L.

Contest time; whomever leaves the best detailed review of my overall writing (if I have improved/how I can improve) what they think of the overall arc of the story, how they think the story should end (happy, tragic, unexpected) will win a prize of a virtual cookie and they can choose my next story, be it a one-shot or several chapters. I will write whatever idea they have (no matter how detailed or vague). Whoever wins, I will send them a message via carrier pigeon. Kidding, it'll be an owl obviously =]

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 21 

After brunch with Kankurou, I felt oddly at ease. Don't mistake me, I didn't tell him about Sakura or how I'm feeling-I'm a man damnit- but just sitting there, listening to him prattle on about Temari and work for awhile helped.

I went home around one o'clock.

And what greeted me?

Ino of course.

"Oh Gaara!" She opened her front door the second I opened mine. Was she camped out near her front door just waiting for me? Creepy.

Reluctantly, I turned to face her. "Hello Ino. How are you?" I asked politely. In all honesty, I just wanted to go take a shower and sleep.

"I'm good. How was your date?" She leaned against the door frame and tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. It was straight today; in fact her whole being was toned down for once, which was nice. She was wearing a simple light purple v-neck shirt and black sweat pants with her hair down and I don't think she was wearing any make-up.

It suited her well, in my opinion she looked a hell of a lot better this way.

If she kept this up maybe she can get a guy one day.

"It went well." I shoved one hand in my pocket and shrugged. "By the way, you look really good today."

Her face lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. "T-thanks." She stammered and cleared her throat. "I'm not wearing any make-up…"

"So? You still look nice." I gestured to her body. "I like the relaxed look you're wearing. Anyways I should go shower. See you later Ino." And then I ducked inside and locked my door.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

The hot shower was a welcome, it undid the knots in my back and I finally scraped the smell of sex off of my body. Plus, it gave me time to relax completely without someone yammering in my fucking ear.

After the shower I sat lounging on the ground in the sunlight that shed into my living room thinking; mulling over Sakura and last night. My goal was to make her love me, have her give me what was most precious to her and then kill her, ensuring that her love with last forever.

That was my original plan.

I've been using it for years and it never failed.

Until now.

Something was different with her, she wasn't normal; she wasn't like all the other women. With her, I not only wanted her body and love, I wanted her personality. I wanted to make her laugh and smile and I could actually listen to her talk without wishing I had a knife to cut off my ears. I enjoyed her smart comments and semi haughty attitude.

And I really _really _wanted her to love me.

Forever.

So what should I do?

I rolled over onto my stomach and sighed into my hands. I could just stop while I was ahead, move onto another woman and keep the memory of her without actually killing her.

That was a shitty idea.

Where the hell did that come from?

I rubbed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

Or I can just chalk whatever the fuck I felt last night up to a flux and ask Sakura out on another date. This time I could invite her over and make her dinner; as weird as last night was, I'm pretty damn sure she was in love with me by now.

In fact, I was willing to bet my life on it, if the hints she were dropping was any indication I mean.

And then, during dinner I can coax her into telling me what was precious to her-with any luck it might be a ring she could give to me-and then I can kill her; preserving her love for me for eternity.

That was a much better plan.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

I made the call, still lying on the ground. It was oddly comforting, lying in the sun.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey, Sakura?"

"_Yeah…Gaara? Hi! Is your brother okay?" _

"Yeah…yeah he's alright. Just over reacting. Sorry about earlier." I rolled onto my side, staring at the coffee table legs. Shit I need to stop kicking all of the envelopes under there.

"_It's fine. Family's family you know?" _

"Yeah."

"_If it had been my friends I would have done the same. So no worries."_ She laughed a little.

"Yeah…so I was thinking…"

"Yes?" She encouraged.

"_Maybe you'd like to come over?" _

"Now?"

"_For dinner. Sometime." _Preferably tomorrow night actually.

"_Oh. Okay yeah. Sounds nice." _I heard shuffling on the other end and a chair scraping on the ground. _"Gaara?" _Her voice turned less flirty and more serious, which was never a good sign.

"Yeah?" I rolled onto my back, bracing for whatever it is she was going to tell me.

I hope it's not a menu request. Please don't be a menu request.

"_I was thinking…its time you met my best friends." _

What? Time to meet her friends? With her isn't that the equivalent of meeting her parents?

Shit.

That's worse than a menu request.

Shit shit fuck!

"_Gaara?" _

"Oh yeah yeah I agree." No I don't! I don't want to meet your stupid friends!

"_Maybe we should all meet up for dinner?" _

Fucking hell. Would nothing go exactly as planned with this woman? I ran my hand though my hair and stared up at the ceiling. "You know what? Why don't you bring them over tomorrow night for dinner?"

"_At your place?" _

"Yeah. It'll be…fun."

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

If you like this story, check out the link in my profile.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	22. Chapter 22 Bonus

L.

Over 100 reviews! Thank you all who are supporting this story; and as another bonus, this is written in Sakura's POV.

Thank you to all who have participated in the contest for this story. I received many original, in-depth reviews and messages and though I said one will win; I couldn't choose just one. Two readers left amazing reviews that I simply could not overlook.

Congratulations to Secretly Insane and Beautifulinsanelove, both have indeed, won the contest for their excellent ideas.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 22 Bonus

"Come on will you? Gaara invited us all over for dinner tonight." I pouted at Naruto and Sasuke who were happily sitting on my couch drinking a case of Smirnoff without me. It was after work and usually they would head over to their own apartment and relax but I asked them to come over with the promise of a case of Smirnoff; their favorite alcoholic beverage. "Please?"

Naruto sighed and nudged Sasuke only to have him elbow him in the ribs. _Hard._

"Sakura, I really don't feel like meeting your new boyfriend alright?" Sasuke toed off his shoes and stretched out his legs. Which I hated. Why would I want his dirty foot stench in my apartment?

"Why not?" I whined and shifted my weight, making sure to block the television in case they decided to try and turn it on.

"Because I don't care."

"Come on aren't you a little curious?" Naruto jumped in, downing the remainder of his beer and tossing the bottle at Sasuke.

"No." He caught the bottle and thwacked Naruto on the head with it before chuckling. "Why should I care who she's screwing?" He looked up at me, a mischievous look on his face. "Actually…he's rich right? Does he have any hot female friends?"

At that, I gave up and threw my hands in the air. "Sasuke! Come on please? I want you to meet my boyfriend!"

"Since when is he your boyfriend?" Naruto jumped up suddenly and began to tuck in his white shirt. "Last I heard you were just-"

"Aw Little Naruto is jealous." Sasuke laughed then stood up, downing his beer.

I massaged my forehead and sighed. This was not suppose to be so hard; they were suppose to come over, drink a beer, I pitch them the idea, they argue for a few minutes then finally relent with the bribery of free food and the chance to interrogate the rich guy.

Not that I wanted to throw Gaara under the bus, but it was the only way to get them over there. Plus I really wanted my two best friends to meet my soon to be boyfriend and hopefully fiancé.

Yeah, I was utterly in love with the rich red head.

I mean, not only was he cute, he was smart, funny, rich and he could keep up with my wit. Who wouldn't love a guy like that?

And with my lack of luck in the love department I was going to jump while I still can. Honestly, I wasn't getting any younger and though I really wanted to become a doctor, truth is doctors live lonely lives. They usually don't have both ends of the spectrum covered; either work or happiness.

But I wanted both.

And if fate was tossing me one right now, I was not about to ignore it.

"I'm not jealous you ass." Naruto scowled and shoved Sasuke. "But let's just go alright?"

Sasuke shrugged and stretched his arms, thinking for a second. "I suppose it wouldn't kill me."

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

The ride over was a nightmare to say the least. Naruto was driving and I swear, I never prayed to God they way I did in those ten minutes. He drove like a fucking maniac on crack; speeding through yellow lights, dodging cars and swerving in and out of lanes as if they would catch fire if he stayed too long in one.

And Sasuke's mouth! Who knew he could curse so much?

My ears were all but bleeding by the time I finally jumped out of the car and onto the safety of the parking lot.

"YOU FUCKER! You almost ran over that little bastard!" Sasuke slammed the car door shut and sprinted to the driver's side. "Do you know how much my fucking insurance would go up if you killed that little shit?" He yanked Naruto up and out of the driver's seat. "You're NEVER driving my car again! EVER!"

I took a few seconds to gather myself and calm my racing heart before turning to face them. I wished I gave them a few more seconds. Sasuke was holding Naruto by his throat and shaking him back and forth while Naruto clawed at his hands.

"Guys! Stop it will you? Let's just go inside…" Before a double homicide happens and I lose both of my best friends.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

The complex Gaara was living in was _expensive. _It practically reeked of money; everything from the front doors to the carpet and ceiling was posh. My heart nearly gave out the second I saw the chandelier hanging from the ceiling!

"Don't break anything." I heard Sasuke muttered as he pushed the elevator button. "I'd bet my balls that we can't afford jack shit in this place."

I have to agree, if we break anything we'd be up the crapper without a paddle. There's no way in hell we could pay back a broken vase let alone window.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

When we turned down what I hoped to be the right hallway to Gaara's apartment-because honestly, we had already gotten lost twice-there was a tall man standing in front of a doorway towards the end of the hall talking.

"Kankurou go away. I have guests coming." That sounded like Gaara's voice.

"Who?" The man asked interestedly.

"Who do you think idiot?"

Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure that's Gaara's voice. But who is that guy? He looks rich if that suit is any indication. Is he wearing snake skin shoes? Holy crap! They are snake skin shoes! "Oh…your new girlfriend right?"

"O-Sakura." He finally noticed us lurking and sent a smile my way. "Step aside Kankurou. Sakura, why don't you and your friends come in?"

The man named Kankurou slipped inside, much to Gaara's annoyance while we walked up to the door. "Hi." I sent him a half smile; I hope he didn't think we were purposefully eavesdropping. It wasn't intentional and we really didn't hear much.

"Hey." He smiled down at me and leaned down to give me a chaste kiss. "Glad you can make it."

I resisted the urge to jump up and down like a little school girl and instead bit my lip and pointed behind me. "You remember Naruto, and this is Sasuke." Whoever that guy is, Gaara only seemed to be upset at him if that smile and kiss was any hint.

He nodded at them and stepped aside to allow us in.

I looked around Gaara's apartment, noting the lack of décor but what he had _screamed _expensive. The couch and two side chairs were leather, the coffee table was made of glass with designs intricately carved in, the bar stools at the counter were made of iron and had rose designs running along the back. Even the lone painting he had hung on the wall seemed to date back to the early eighteen hundreds; it was one of a young woman and man sitting under a tree, seemingly in love.

"Kankurou get the fuck out of here." Gaara hissed only to receive a chuckle in response.

"Oh no hey man it's cool." Naruto wandered up to my side but faced Gaara. "We don't want to kick anyone out, right?" He threw one arm around my shoulders and laughed. "By the way, I'm Naruto."

"Kankurou." The man grinned and walked up to shake hands. "I'm Gaara's older brother."

Naruto quirked a smile and shook hands. "I'm Sakura's best friend."

Kankurou looked down at me and smiled. "So you're my brother's new girlfriend." He stated and sized me up before holding out his hand for me to shake, a warm, concerned smile on his face. "You're very beautiful."

I knew my face was burning red but I nodded, smiled and shook his hand, wincing slightly at his strong grip.

"Kankurou you fucking asshole go away." Gaara shouldered him as he walked up, a bottle of whiskey in hand. "Stop showing up here like this." He muttered darkly then smiled at us. "Sorry about him, he's an uncivilized baboon. Why don't you all have a seat and I'll make us some drinks."

Gaara was such a gentleman! Even when his brother was pissing him off he only thought of his guests.

I shrugged Naruto off and sat down on the couch while Sasuke took the seat opposite me and grabbed Naruto and pulled him down beside him. "Stop being a fucking cock-blocker you idiot." I heard Sasuke whisper.

Oh God's can they be any more embarrassing? Here Gaara was being so nice and hospitable, even if his brother was hanging around and they couldn't even censure their language a bit? For my sake?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kankurou walk up holding two bottles of water. "Would you all mind if I joined you for dinner? See normally I eat with Temari-our sister-but she's staying late to work on her campaign and I rather not eat alone…"

"Of course you can join us." I immediately answered, how sad that his sister is working and his brother has guests. I'd hate for him to go home to an empty house and eat a lonely dinner.

No one likes to feel left out, even if Gaara is mildly annoyed at Kankurou I'd hate to be the reason he leaves.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

Dinner was interesting to say the least, what with Sasuke's dirty mouth and Naruto's incessant questioning, but Gaara didn't seem to mind too much. He answered the questions with a smart remark and his brother laughed good-naturedly and filled me in about himself and their sister.

Apparently he runs his own company and Temari is running for governor. Impressive; this family is just so amazing! They're all so intelligent and from what I gathered, _nice. _

Could I possibly find a man better than Gaara?

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

After dinner, we all settled down on the couches and Kankurou turned on the television then took a seat on my left side while Gaara sat down on my right and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Up for the news?" He asked around but changed the channel to the local news station without waiting for an answer.

The anchorman appeared on screen reading: _"Police are trying to find a pattern in the victims but it is difficult. It seems the killer only preys on young, beautiful women. There doesn't seem to be any consistency with the execution of the murder though. All of the times of TOD's are different; the methods are different, as are the location of the bodies. Detectives are baffled. Authorities are now looking at the possibility of multiple killers…" _

Kankurou lowered the volume and crossed one leg over the other. "Scary right?"

"I'd say." I mumbled and began to fiddle with Gaara's pointer finger resting on my knee. "They're finding so many bodies…so many women dead…"

"At least the missing person file is going down." Naruto shrugged.

"That's a horrible joke Naruto." I scowled. Honestly, I can't take him anywhere.

"Better watch out Sakura." Sasuke smirked at me. "You might be next."

"That's an even worse joke!" How is it I'm friends with these guys?

Beside me Kankurou shifted and stood up. "He's right Sakura. I worry about Temari and she isn't easy to get to-being a politician and all." He stretched and sighed. "Better stick with your friends till the killer is caught."

"So you think its one guy?" I asked, intrigued. He seemed like a smart guy, running his own company and all. Plus this is an interesting case; so many bodies turning up, all in the most inconspicuous places, no weapons being found-it was like the killer could predict exactly what the authorizes would be looking for and knew exactly how to evade them.

He shrugged and walked over to the sliding doors. "Yeah…from what I gathered at least. Hey Gaara where's your bathroom again?"

Gaara scowled and pointed somewhere near the kitchen.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

"Holy shit!" Kankurou cursed.

Beside me Gaara stiffened.

"You aright man? Need some toilet paper?" Naruto offered with a stupid grin on his face.

After a few seconds, Kankurou finally answered but he seemed a bit nervous. "Oh no no…sorry I just…thought I dropped my phone in the toilet bowl." He came out of the little hallway.

He didn't look too good, his face was pale and sweaty, he kept wiping his hands on his pants and his eyes kept darting to Gaara. "You okay there?" Was he sick? Is he allergic to something?

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine Sakura." He laughed anxiously. "It's just my life is on my phone you know." He ran a hand though his hair but kept his gaze on Gaara. "Can't uh…loose it you know?"

I nodded slowly but kept my eyes on him; he really didn't look okay. "Maybe you should lie down?"

"Good advice." He took a deep breath and patted down his pockets. "I should go home…maybe I am coming down with something." He grabbed his jacket hanging on the back of one of the stools and slung it on. "Sorry I'll…I'll see you later Gaara." And then he flew out faster than a shark chasing its prey.

"Will he be alright?" I asked, but no one answered my question.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	23. Chapter 23

L.

To those two who won the contest, please check your inbox for a message and please reply. Thank you.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 23

Can that brother of mine be any more stupid? I hope not; otherwise I fear for his workers.

"Gaara?"

What the fucking hell was that all about anyway? I didn't leave anything incriminating in the guest bathroom. Did I?

"Gaara?" I felt someone tap me on the chest.

"Yeah?" I looked down to see Sakura staring up at me confused.

"Is your brother going to be okay?"

"Who knows?" I muttered and looked back towards the hallway that lead to the guest bathroom. The guest bathroom is always clean. _Always. _

So what could he have possibly seen that made him act so fucking weird?

Was it the soap?

Was something on the floor?

Oh shit.

No. No no no no no.

I locked my bedroom door.

Didn't I?

I did.

I'm pretty sure I did.

I'm pretty fucking sure I locked it.

Right?

I wouldn't be that stupid to leave it open with my closet door open for the whole goddamn world to see along with my boxers on the ground and private bathroom a whole sudsy mess.

"Hey, Gaara? You alright over there?" Sakura's stupid blonde friend asked.

I stood up suddenly and resisted the urge to kick him in his stupid face. Shit he was so _annoying. _He runs a fucking commentary on everything. And I do mean _everything. _Guy can't shut his trap for two minutes.

"I'm fine; I'm just going to make sure he didn't clog the toilet. Again." I sent Sakura a smile then bee-lined it to the hallway.

If Kankurou even caught a glimpse into my room he wouldn't resist the urge to go inside and poke around. He was just that sort of person; normally he didn't give two shits but since his whole 'We're brothers and brother's care' thing he's been more nosey than ever.

Popping in almost every fucking day, asking about my life and dietary habits.

It's just weird and annoying.

Like today, decides to come over _again_ because he feels like it?

I don't buy it.

Something is up; and I get the feeling Temari has something to do with it, since she's up for election again. She's probably paying him to worm his way into my life so that she can portray the happy family image she so desperately wants.

As soon as I walked down the hallway I nearly punched the wall. Fucking hell!

I am that stupid!

My stupid door _was_ open. I mean not only was it _unlocked _it was fucking _open! _Nosey bastard probably went inside and took a look around!

Just like when we were kids!

I groaned and kicked open my door and went inside, trying to figure out how my room looked to someone who's never seen it before. Hopefully just really fucking messy. I had pants and shirts thrown all about-I wanted to look really good for Sakura-and boxers lying on the bed, my shoes were all over; but just when I thought I could pass it off, I turned around and saw my closet.

The doors were thrown wide open, which I know I didn't do. I had half the sense to partly shut the damned thing before running out to answer the door when I thought it was Sakura and just turned out to be my stupid brother up for another 'bonding session'.

Upon closer inspection I noticed a few of the boxes were out of order.

So not only did he come into my room and look around, he also riffled though my stuff.

Asshole!

"Gaara?"

What the hell-what does he know?

How much does he know?

What does the think?

"Gaara someone's at the door…should we answer it?" Sakura's curious voice echoed down the hall. Thank the God's she was still in the living room.

"Don't worry man, I got it!" The clueless blonde yelled. Idiot. Can't he keep his voice down? I live in a complex not a house-I don't need everyone knowing everything!

I took a deep, calming breath to cool down my pounding heart and racked nerves. "Got to calm down." I muttered, running my hands though my hair and trying to bring back some composure. There was nothing I could do at the moment and as far as they know, I was just checking to make sure Kankurou didn't mess up the bathroom. I should not be angry or agitated. I took one last look at the closet before turning around and walking out the door, making sure to lock it this time.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

"Gaara! Hi sorry I didn't know you had guests." I walked in to see Ino hovering near the door. "I made you some pasta. You need some meat on your skinny little bones." She beamed at me like a proud peacock.

"Uh…thanks…" Completely uncomfortable with her smile and the way she kept inching towards me I took the bag and set it on the counter. "Yeah, I have guests." I smiled and gestured to Sakura and the two buffoons who all got up and were now standing awkwardly around the countertop and bar stools.

"Who are they?" Ino asked and tossed her insanely long hair over one shoulder while she continued to smile at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her. At least she looked semi normal; she was wearing blue jeans with a purple long sleeved Aero shirt and purple high heels, her hair was down and straight and her make-up was toned down, allowing you to actually look at her face without cringing at the color. "This is Sakura." I moved to stand beside Sakura and wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head while she blushed. "And these are her friends."

"Naruto." The idiot blonde grinned and stepped forward to shake Ino's hand.

She ignored him in favor of staring at Sakura, the smile gone from her face. In fact, much to my amusement she looked more than a little disconcerted.

That was curious, what got her panties in a bunch? If I remembered correctly she only wanted the position of my best friend right?

"Okay…" Naruto laughed nervous and scratched the back of his head while taking a step away.

"You're his new girlfriend?" Ino asked primly.

Sakura bristled uncomfortably beside me but nodded. "Yeah. Nice to meet you. Are you one of his friends?"

"My neighbor. Actually." I cut in and moved around the counter to pour myself a drink.

This was getting a bit much, even for me.

My brother, Sakura, dealing with her friends and now Ino?

There was no way I could make it through this day sane without a little help from Mr. Johnny Walker Black.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

If you like this story, check out the link in my profile for updates.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	24. Chapter 24

L.

Secretly Insane, one of the winners of the contest has selected Inuyasha; the story will not be up for quite some time for it is indeed a challenge. (One that I do however, look forward to) If you are interested in knowing when it goes up, what it is about and such please check out the link in my profile.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 24

To say this day was weird would be putting it mildly, but at least I can say I have more than successfully made Sakura fall head over fucking heels in love with me. And I can say that with confidence because she put up with Ino and her stupid questions. Of course as soon as Ino showed up they all but ran out of here, but Sakura-lady as she is-planted one passionate kiss on me right before skipping out the door with her two drones.

Needless to say she was _defiantly_ in love with me.

"Gaara how can you date that tramp? I mean I know you'd go with anything that has two boobs and a vagina but her? Have you SEEN her?" And of course Ino couldn't take the hint and _leave. _

Exasperatedly I began to clean up; much to my surprise she also began to pick up dishes and glasses and put them in the sink.

"Ino please, she's my girlfriend." I stated placidly, putting away the bottles of alcohol.

"Yes but _why?_" She whined as she walked over to the sink, the last of the glasses in her hands. "She's not pretty Gaara. You can do so much better." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned on the pipe.

"Leave it, I can do it later." I sighed and began to massage my forehead. I really didn't want her hanging around, especially when I had a call to make to my brother, the nosey bastard.

"It's not a problem. You should seriously try the pasta I made." She looked at me over one shoulder, a sad smile on her face. "It tastes really good if I so say so myself."

I wanted to tell her to just leave, get the fuck out and leave me alone already.

But I didn't.

Instead I scowled, grabbed a fork, opened the container and took a bite.

Honestly, it wasn't half bad. It was actually pretty good. Who would have thought she of all people could cook?

"It's pretty good." I finally complemented.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She beamed proudly before turning back around to wash the wares.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

Ino didn't stay long, thank the Gods; she not only washed the wares but also swept the flooring and disinfected the countertops and coffee table.

Who knew she was so domestic?

After she left and I locked the door I grabbed my phone and walked to my bedroom, dialing Kankurou's number as I unlocked my bedroom door.

"_Hello?" _He picked up on the fourth ring.

"Kankurou."

The line went silent for a few seconds before he said anything. _"Hey Gaara…need something?"_

I scowled as I pushed open the door and walked inside, looking around again. "Yes actually…what are you doing tomorrow?"

He better make himself available, I had some investigating to do and if he didn't comply willingly-well I'll just have to turn up in his office and _force _him to talk.

"_Well, work as normal."_ He stated, but his voice shook.

He was nervous and choosing his words very carefully.

"You okay?"

"_Yes! Yes of course." _He answered quickly.

"Really?"

"_Yeah…why?" _

"Because you left here ill."

"_Oh, right. Well to be honest my stomach isn't doing so well you know?" _

"Should I pick up some Pepto-Bismol and bring it over?" I wonder if it'd be a good idea to show up there tonight? Or would that just lead to violence?

And how would I explain his murder to Temari?

"_No! No its-"_

"Would MiraLAX do better instead? Are you constipated?"

I could always claim it was self defense; he is physically bigger than me.

"_I'm actually going to go sleep it off now. Uh, tomorrow? I can meet up with you-how about the diner?" _

Diner? We'd be in pubic; I could use that to my advantage. After all, I was after information at the moment. First, I needed to know if he knew anything at all.

He wasn't exactly the most observant bastard around.

And then, if he had an inkling of something I'd take it from there.

Even if it included killing my brother to keep him silent.

"Sure. Lunchtime?"

"_Yeah. Goodnight." _

Dead men don't talk after all.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

I arrived early at the diner, giving me a few minutes to get my thoughts together. I had to remember that I needed information, for all I know he could know nothing and think that I just have a fetish for women's jewelry which made him extremely uncomfortable.

To the point of literally being ill.

"Can I get you something to drink Sir?" I glanced up at the waitress to see her staring down at me.

"Sure. Some coffee-make that two."

She nodded and gave me a half smile. "Alright then. Are you waiting for someone?" Then nodded at the menu opposite me.

"Yeah."

"Okay so I take it you'll order when they arrive?"

I nodded and looked back down at my menu, silently dismissing her. It's not that I hated her or anything, it just I had nothing to gain from chit-chatting with her. Except maybe a free muffin.

I hated muffins.

Reminded me of muffin tops on women and honestly, that's just fucking disgusting. No offence to any woman that has that it, I don't want to think about that when I'm eating.

Just then I saw Kankurou enter out of my peripheral vision. I was sitting in a window booth facing the diner entrance with the sun shining through the blinds. He looked around for a bit before spotting me, he didn't rush over like normal but instead took a deep breath, adjusted his tie and suit jacket then smiled a bit before walking over. "Hey Gaara." He greeted, taking a seat.

"Kankurou." I nodded and glanced at the waitress to see her walking over with two cups of coffee.

"Here you go." She mumbled, setting the cups down in front of us. "I'll give you two a few minutes."

Kankurou nodded and smiled at her before looking at me, a funny look on his face.

Just as I was about to begin the 'interrogation' he spoke."Gaara…be honest. What the hell is up with your closet man?" His voice was low but clear.

I glanced around to make sure no one was listening then shrugged. "What are you talking about? And why the hell did you go in my room?"

"It was open."

"No it wasn't."

He sighed and ran a hand though his hair. "Okay okay…it was _slightly _open."

"Again, why did you go inside and nose around?"

"Because-because you've been…I was worried-am worried-I care about you Gaara." He sighed dejectedly and slumped down in the booth, looking like a child who just found out his parents didn't actually buy him a pet koala but instead, a goldfish. "You've always been a little weird-no offence-but this is just…a whole new level."

What the fucking hell is he talking about?

He's being so damn vague!

Weird? New level? That can be anything!

I need him to be more specific.

I need to know exactly what he's talking about.

I can't afford to misinterpret his words.

"Kankurou just say whatever the hell you're on about." I leaned forward and looked him in the eye. "What's weird? How am I weird?"

He frowned and looked at me. "You have women's jewelry in your closet Gaara. That's not normal."

Should I say something? No, wait a while. Act embarrassed? Confused? No. Just stare down at the coffee, yeah stare at the coffee that way he might keep talking without me having to say anything.

It worked.

"And what's with the necklace on the lamp? Who's is that?" He leaned forward on his forearms and looked around. "Gaara we seriously need to talk man. But not out here in public okay? Can I come over later?"

Now he asks permission?

All the time he's been barging in like he's the one who pays rent and now he decides to give me some space and respect?

I looked up at him without any expression on my face and nodded.

"Alright boys, have you decided what you want to eat?" The waitress asked, walking up with a notepad in hand.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	25. Chapter 25

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 25 

Kankurou was coming over at Five O'clock with pizza giving me a few hours to kill. There wasn't anything pressing I needed to do aside from figuring him out and laundry so I decided to walk around town for a bit. It's been awhile since I last took a stroll in the shops who knows; maybe I'll find something worth buying for Sakura.

I wasn't adverse to the fact that I could go visit Sakura at her job but I wasn't in the best of moods to deal with her.

When I'm around the women that I want to love me it takes a lot of energy.

And right now, all of my energy was focused on my brother and what he knew.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

It was a warm fall day, the kind of day when it feels like summer until the wind starts blowing. I was currently walking down one of the sidewalks away from the residential district that was littered with small shops. They were generally run by 'mom and pops', usually selling knick knacks and shit that I normally wouldn't give two shits about. Really, who the hell _needs _glass figurines?

No one.

They're a waste of space.

Now if they were selling wom-

"Hi Gaara!" I turned around to see Ino trotting up the sidewalk smiling at me. She was wearing a white trench coat this time with what I think is black tights and deep purple high heels. Her long hair was slightly curled but loose and her make-up was light and natural.

Looks like someone's been taking my advice.

"Good evening Ino." I greeted and gave her a small, pleasant smile. I was in a considerably better mood having spent some time in the warm sun and fresh air.

"What brings you out today? You don't look like the type to go shopping." She laughed and looked at my empty hands. "Strike that-you haven't bought a single thing?"

"No."

"Why not? Nothing catch your fancy?"

"Not really. I don't need any clothing…well except maybe a new dress shirt."

She raised an eyebrow at me and grinned. "So you come to the accessory and book shops to find a dress shirt?"

"No, thought maybe I'd find a gift for Sakura around here somewhere."

At that statement she froze.

She literally froze.

And I mean literally. Her smile became cold, she didn't blink, and I think she actually stopped breathing for a few seconds.

"Sakura? Gift?" She echoed, her voice high. "Oh." She cleared her voice and blinked a few times before shrugging and turning her back to me. "I suppose yes, you might be able to find a little something for that whor-I mean girl."

That was a poor cover up.

Obviously she didn't like Sakura. Why? I have no idea.

Nor do I really care.

Ino is not my mother so she can just keep her snarky opinions to herself.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

Despite Ino's obvious dislike of Sakura, she decided to spend the day shopping with me. Well, it was more like she shopped and blabbered on and on about things while I half listened. In the end, she helped me choose simple yet elegant white sunglasses for Sakura. Personally, I think it'd suit her well; complement her features.

Sakura was a delicate woman after all.

Well, a delicate woman with a tongue that can spit fire and wit that rivals that of a lawyer.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

Kankurou was on time when he came over, and I mean exactly on time. As soon as the clocks stroke five he was knocking at my door. I opened it to see him standing there nervously with a box of pizza in one hand and a brown bag in the other. "Afternoon." He greeted.

"Hey, come in." I stepped aside to let him past.

He strode in slowly, glancing around suspiciously before walking over to the counter and placing the pizza and bag on top of it. "Before we eat…we should talk." He stated calmly as he pulled out a bar stool and sat down, swiveling to face me.

Well he was just tossing all his shit out there wasn't he?

I snorted softly but followed suit and took the seat next to him; throwing manners to the fucking wind I leaned back, one ankle balancing on my knee and hooked one elbow behind my stool, facing him. I was in a slightly defensive yet calm authority position.

"I really need an explanation on your closet Gaara." He stated slowly, crossing one leg over the other while hooking his fingers into his belt hoops.

I stared into his eyes, trying to figure out what _exactly _he thought because I knew he was prone to lying and downplaying what he actually knew.

But he was good; I couldn't see anything.

He was a solid wall.

No emotions were slipping though.

He was as good as me; suppose this proves we _are _brothers.

"I like women's jewelry."

Kankurou nodded, encouraging me to continue.

I didn't.

"Gaara," He sighed heavily and groaned while rubbing his face. "Gaara man I'm really trying here!" He stood up and began to pace while scratching his scalp in frustration. "Okay! I'll be honest!" He stopped and looked at me. "Because we're brothers and I _care _about you okay? I have reason to believe you're the serial killer." He breathed out. "I don't want to believe it but-but I'm not stupid Gaara. I see the signs."

I remained silent.

"Ever since you were little…you were always so fucking weird…but-is it true?" He swallowed thickly and stared at me. "Are you the serial killer?"

That was the million dollar question wasn't it?

Am I the killer?

And if I admit to it what will he do?

Will he turn me in?

Try to kill me himself?

"Gaara? Be honest; for once just tell me the truth. I won't judge you or anything." He was desperate for answers.

But did I trust him? My own brother?

I don't know.

Do I risk everything?

My freedom? My relationship with Sakura? Do I risk it all?

For what? My brother to 'trust me'?

I sighed and ran my hands though my hair, trying to calm my fucking nerves and think of what to do. Kankurou, the idiot had all but figured me out and is just looking for confirmation. So the question now is will he turn me in?

"I am the serial killer." I finally answered, staring at the wall behind him while uncrossing my legs and sitting up straighter.

He didn't say anything at first; just stood there, breathing.

But in all honesty I was okay with it; I was okay with telling him I am a killer. After the words slipped out into the air, it didn't seem like it was a big deal. It's who I am, I kill women.

It's a fact.

It's what makes me, me.

I want ladies to love me, and I want to preserve their love forever.

Simple.

Slowly, he sat down again. "How-how did…how are you not caught yet?" Kankurou eventually asked, his eyebrows drawn together in fascination.

I blinked at him and suppressed the natural urge to roll my eyes. All of a sudden, the tension was gone from the room and all that was left was morbid curiosity.

"Because I don't go for any and every girl. Obviously."

He took a deep, calming breath before beginning again.

I hoped it would stop his stuttering.

"Alright…yes but you-you've…done it so many times Gaara-and you don't move!"

I massaged my forehead and cursed myself for ever being nice to him. This is exactly why I never encouraged him or my sister to come over.

They're nosey, pompous, arrogant, dimwitted idiots.

Don't ask me how he's running his own business and she's running for governor; it confuses me to no end. To be honest I sort of fear for the public with them around.

"I don't get caught because I don't repeat myself." I stated simply.

Really, how confusing can this be?

I never do the same thing twice.

Anyone with two brain cells to knock together can figure that one out.

Honestly, almost anyone can get away with murder. The average person has the brain power to kill and not be found out.

"Yeah but…but it's-murder!" He whispered urgently and looked around my apartment. I guess in case a ghost was listening.

Or maybe Ino had her ear pressed up against the door or something. Which honestly, I wouldn't put past her at this point.

To be safe, I leaned back out of the barstool and listened for a few seconds to make sure I didn't hear anything suspicious.

"Gaara this is-this is just…not-"

At that point, I chose to ignore any more of his incessant babbling.

It was starting to give me a headache.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

Kankurou took my being the serial killer better than I ever could have expected. He honestly didn't judge me, but he did ask a lot of stupid questions. Eventually we opened the box of pizza, much to my disappointment it was no longer hot, and it turns out that the brown paper bag contained a small bottle of vodka.

"You know I can't just dismiss the fact that you're a killer bro." Kankurou stated around a mouthful of pizza. He was on his third slice.

I glanced at him then poured myself another shot, feeling a bit of satisfaction that I drank roughly half the bottle. "You saying you're going to turn me in?" If he was, then sadly I'd have to resort to-

"No. We'll keep that between us."

That was unexpected.

Really, deep down I thought he'd pitch a fucking bitch fit about it and tell me he's going to have to drag me down to Temari's and tell her the truth. And then obviously Temari would pitch a _real _bitch fit and send me off to some obscure third world country I never heard of then tell the press I've found God and went on a mission of peace or some bullshit like that.

I never expected him to keep it between us.

"Are you going to-to kill Sakura?"

"Obviously."

He sighed and threw his piece of pizza back into the box then downed his shot, smacking his lips as it went down. "You can't. You need to stop this-this…I don't even know what the hell to call it."

I snorted.

Stop?

He thinks it's-

"I like Sakura, Gaara. She's a really sweet, intelligent girl and she seems to _really_ like you."

"I know."

"Then why are you going to…end her life?"

"Because she loves me."

"And that's a bad thing?"

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. "I'm not going to take the time to explain this to you."

For fucks sake, _some _things in life are personal.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Reviews with your thoughts, opinions and emotions are encouraged.

Did anyone expect Kankurou to accept his brother so easily?

Or perhaps Kankurou is just a liar himself and is planning something sinister?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	26. Chapter 26

L.

Thank you to all of the readers! Honestly, this story would not have made it this far if it wasn't for all of the amazing, encouraging reviews you all leave.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 26

The next day I awoke feeling oddly calm and rested considering all that had happened the day before. I felt confident enough in myself and my control that I could pop in to see Sakura for a few minutes without her suspecting anything. Of course I anticipate her to have some questions regarding my brother and possibly Ino, it would only be natural.

Kankurou I could easily say was stupid enough to drink too much and fell ill, but Ino?

I didn't even know what the hell her problem really is.

Obviously, I suspect she has some privacy issues and I honestly think she may be partially blind considering her color scheme but other than that, I really didn't know the women. As far as I'm concerned she's just an overbearing neighbor that can't stop sticking her nose in everyone's goddamn business.

She better watch herself before someone's takes it upon themselves to shut her up.

Permanently.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

When I got to the café, it was around eleven in the morning and things were pretty slow. I walked inside and there really wasn't anyone around except for a middle aged woman typing away on her lap top towards the back and a father with his son sitting near the front. Lucky me, Sakura's stupid, fake tanned, loud mouthed blonde friend was working the cash register.

And he saw me.

"Gaara!" He stared at me for a few seconds before grinning and waving. "What are you doing here man? Looking for Sakura? I think she's in the back." He glanced over his shoulder as though she would magically appear before looking at me again. "Well don't just stand in the doorway Mr. Rich Pants, come on in! By the way your apartment is fucking amazing! How much did that cost?"

Who the hell asks someone that?

It's fucking rude.

"Naruto who are you talking to?" Sakura's curious voice echoed somewhere from the back.

Thank the Gods because one more second with this idiot and I would have had to punch him in is goddamn face.

Nosey asshole.

Naruto laughed and shrugged. "You're Red-Headed-Sugar-Daddy." He winked at me.

Yes, he winked at me.

Is that normal?

Guys don't do that.

Do they?

Was he hitting on me?

What the fuck do I do?

Do I wink back? I don't want to!

What the fuck is going on here?

"Gaara?" Much to my relief Sakura came out and smiled at me. "Hi Gaara."

"Sakura." I smiled uncomfortably but walked over and gave her a quick kiss; more to prove to the blonde weirdo that I wasin fact _only _interested in Sakura.

I'm not gay.

Never have I exhibited any signs to prove otherwise.

So he better watch himself-and control his fucking eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura lightly ran her hand up my arm and smiled up at me. "I'm working."

I shrugged and stuck one hand in my pant pocket. "I know, can you take a minute?"

She glanced at Naruto then nodded. "Sure, outside?"

I nodded and let her lead, taking this opportunity to appreciate her body. Today she was wearing slim fitting black slacks and a white button down tucked into the high waist, accentuating her exceptional ass and hips. Did I say she had an amazing body?

She does.

"How's your brother?" She asked politely, taking a seat at one of the small tables.

I followed suit and sat opposite her. "He's fine, drank too much or something." With a grin, I patted down my jacket pocket before finding the white sunglasses I bought for her. "I got you something." Proud but still a little nervous for some reason, I pulled out the glasses casing and placed it on the table.

Blushing, she gingerly took the casing and cracked it open. "Oh my-their beautiful!"

I couldn't stop the huge fucking grin that took over my face.

I did however; refrain from grabbing her and pulling her over the table and into my lap.

"Try them on." She did, and they looked beautiful on her.

"Oh Gaara, it's-thank you." She cooed and leaned over to kiss me. "But you didn't have to." She mumbled against my lips before leaning back and admiring the white frames.

"So I'm not doing anything later." I stated coolly, letting the sentence sort of hang.

"Oh?" Sakura leaned forward, leaning on her forearms. "What a coincidence. Neither am I." She dropped her voice low and sexy.

I nearly reached forward and grabbed her neck to drag her forward forcefully.

But refrained by gripping the arms on the chair.

Damnit this woman _knows _how to push my buttons. I couldn't flirt anymore without risking accidently hurting her, and how the hell would I explain that? "Why don't you come over later? We can watch a movie?" 

"Sure." She beamed then stood up. "But I have to get back to work now, see you about six?"

"Alright." I forced a calm, collected smile while she bent down and gave me a quick hug and kiss goodbye.

"By the way," She looked back at me. "Naruto really likes you for some reason. Thinks you're a pretty cool guy." With that said she laughed, shrugged then went back inside.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

With my movie date with Sakura set, I decided to move onto more important matters.

Lunch.

What was I going to eat?

Steak sounded pretty good so I drove over to one of the _many _restaurants around and ordered a steak with mashed potatoes on the side. Normally I wouldn't really bother but I felt I deserved a little something after the roller coaster I just got off of with my brother.

And Sakura's stupid friends.

So after picking up the food, I headed home to my cabinet full of liquor. I wasn't one for making fruity drinks but I thought I might give a screwdriver a try. A little vodka and orange juice might go good with my steak and potatoes.

Just as I rounded the corner of my floor, who did I see but Ino herself. There she stood in front of her door balancing several boxes on one hand, her large purse in the other while simultaneously trying to open her door.

Needless to say she was having a little trouble.

With a sigh, I walked over to her and grabbed the stack of boxes. "Hi Ino." I greeted.

"Gaara!" She spun around blushing but smiled. "Hi, thank you!"

I nodded and shifted. "No problem."

Quickly, she unlocked her door and relived me of the boxes. Carelessly, she dropped them inside the door then spun around to smile at me. "So, thank you again."

"Your welcome." I nodded at her again and walked down to my door.

"Wait!" She closed her door then trotted down to me, her heels clicking at as she walked. "If you like, I can make some tossed salad for you."

Oh shit, I know where this is going. This is her way of asking to come in and eat _my _steak and interrogate me and try and worm her way into my personal life. No way in hell was I going to fall for it. "Sorry but I don't really feel for a salad right now." I kicked open my door and walked in.

"Oh…okay…." She sounded so defeated I almost groaned.

_Almost_.

"I guess…I'll just see you later then."

Fuck.

Ino that bitch! She's acting like I stole her pet dog and ate him! For fucks sake I just want-shit! "Okay! Okay Ino…you can come in and make a salad if you like."

"No problem!" She actually clapped like a child and came in. "Do you have lettuce?"

Trying my best to ignore the fact that I actually caved in like a sissy, I shrugged and went about making my screwdriver. "Check the fridge." I grumbled.

Way to happily, she hummed and skipped over to the fridge and began to rummage through it.

"While you're in there, hand me the jug of fresh orange juice will you?"

"Of course!"

I hate this peppy woman.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

Ino, needless to say, was more than happy to sit and eat with me. Though she turned down my offer to make her a screwdriver-which tasted fucking amazing-in favor of alternating between orange juice and water. Something about it being good for her skin; I don't know nor do I really care, all I know is she didn't even try to get a bite in my steak but went down on the salad. Which tasted pretty good. I think she sprinkled the top with vinegar or something; whatever it was it made it pretty damn appetizing.

"So Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"I have a question, will you be honest?"

"Maybe."

"Please?"

"What is it Ino?"

"Why do you like Sakura?"

"Why do you care?"

"Will you please answer?"

"What do you have against her?"

That made her incredibly uncomfortable; she actually dropped her fork into her bowl and stopped talking for a few seconds. Just as I was about to ask if she was having a stroke, she opened her mouth. "She's a bitch."

Because that's such a great explanation.

"Ino w-"

"We went to school together." She cut me off and sighed. "We use to be friends. Use to. Way back in grade school-I don't even think she remembers me." I watched as she picked up the fork and began to stab at the greens as though they were alive and trying to steal her jewelry. "We grew apart, she and I…it all started because of a boy, I don't even remember what exactly transpired…I just remembered hating her for picking him over me. Sure I did the same thing but…" And she broke off, sniffling.

Well this is awkward.

I'm pretty damn sure I didn't ask for her back-story.

Right?

Just asked what the hell her problem was with my girlfriend; but apparently they knew each other? Well Sakura certainly never gave any indication to that. Did she?

"I suppose what really hurt me was the fact that _everyone_ flocked to her. She was the pretty one, she was the caring one, she knew how to play on the playground _and _fix wounds." I watched as she grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her eyes. "Everyone loved her…she was a model kid, perfect manners, perfect smile, could listen to orders. Just perfect."

Ino sniffed again and sipped at her water, breathing deeply. "After school, I hated her even more. And then…I found out she was going to tour America with-whatever! She just-the guy I wanted for _so _long just took up and-and! To America! With her! Unbelievable! How can they be friends? Oh I knew she was-just using him! That bitch!"

That was interesting.

So does this mean she likes one of Sakura's friends?

Naruto? Sasuke? Who?

"I'm sorry to hear that Ino." I reach over and rubbed her shoulder sympathetically. "But might I ask whom it is you like? Is it Naruto?"

At that she looked at me, a slightly disgusted look on her red face. "Naruto? That idiot? God no!" She sighed and covered her face with her hands. "I don't think any of them recognize me."

Can anyone blame them? For fuck's sake Ino walks around looking like a giant grape half the time-I don't blame anyone for not even knowing she's in fact, a woman.

"So it's Sasuke? You like Sasuke?" I begin to rub soothing patterns on her back in hope that she _won't _start bawling. A few tears I can handle, but a whole sob feast? No. That's where I draw the line.

She let out a wry chuckle and dropped her shoulders. "I don't like _any _of them Gaara." She sighed and took a deep breath then smoothed down her hair. "They are all a bunch of idiots who don't even remember me. My point is, Sakura is a horrible, horrible person and you are such an amazing guy." She turned to face me, a weird look on her face. "I just _know _you can do _so _much better." She whispered and licked her lips.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think so far, anyone else feels the tension building?

Or is it just me because I'm the writer?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	27. Chapter 27 Bonus

L.

Beautifulinsanelove, one of the winners of the contest has selected Harry Potter; I am not sure when the story will be up (but I am having loads of fun with this one since is basically a blank sheet I've been given) if you would like to know more about when it'll be up, check out the link in my profile.

Over 150 reviews! Thank you all so much, really I am humbled by how many of you like this story and take the time to read and review it. As a small token of my thanks, I have decided to write this dramatic chapter in first Gaara's point, then Sakura's because I figured you all may be curious to see how Sakura perceives the situation.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 27

Luckily, before I had time to fully register what came out of that blondes mouth my phone went off and I all but dived for it; more than a little grateful for the distraction. "Hello?" I answered a little breathlessly because face it, you can't go through that-Ino looking, I don't even know, sultry?- without your heart going into your throat.

"_Gaara?" _

"Kankurou?"

"_Yeah, it's me…what are you doing? Are you okay?"_ He sounded worried and slightly desperate.

"I'm fine…I just have…company…" I shot a nervous eye over at Ino.

"_Sakura?" _

That confused me and raised my suspicions; doesn't he know that she works all day? "No, Ino."

"_Oh! Oh good….good." _

"Good?"

"_Yeah, good. So hey when are you next seeing Sakura?" _ How the fucking hell does he make deals in his company? He can't lie worth shit.

Wait, that's a lie. He's one of the best liars I know. So why the hell is he so, for lack of a better word, bad at it right now? I'm missing something, I know it. But I was too worried about Ino to put all of my focus into figuring out my stupid brother's agenda.

"Why?"

"_Oh uh, just think it's time Temari and I meet her is all_." He laughed, but it was a weird sort of laugh. Like he was forcing it.

"You met her you idiot."

"_Temari hasn't." _

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to sigh and tell him to fuck off. After all, the cops has yet to show up so maybe he is planning on being a good brother for once and is just trying to cover for me. And maybe he just really approves of Sakura. "If you two _must _meet her formally-for whatever reason because we have _never _done this before-we can do it on Sunday."

"_You aren't seeing her till Sunday?" _

"No, I'm seeing her tonight. But I see no reason to torture us both without some preparation time."

"_B-but I w-T-" _

Beside me I felt Ino shift even closer, successfully invading my personal space. I tried to look cool and unresponsive as I glanced over my shoulder but on the inside, I was nervous as fuck. Where the hell do I stand with this woman? What is her game plan? What is her goddamn goal? Why is she looking at me like I'm her God come down from heaven?

Not that I don't like the look, just not on her face.

"Kankurou?" I asked as I slipped off the stool and strolled over to the glass doors that led out onto the small balcony.

"_Yeah?"_

"So this conversation of yours is going to take a while right?"

"_Huh? Uh no-Gaara j-"_

"Yeah?" I strained the word, hoping that for once the idiot would get my drift. "Okay hold on a minute." I turned around to face Ino, satisfied that I had put enough distance between us. "This is going to take awhile."

She tilted her head to the side and I swear I could hear the fucking gears in her head turning. "Oh, okay. I'll just clean up then."

"No! You can just leave. I'll take care of it when I'm done." I just want you out of here! Get out! Now! Pretend you're running away from genetically enhanced children if you have to!

Unfortunately she couldn't hear my thoughts and took her sweet time leaving.

"_Gaara?"_ Kankurou's perpetually confused voice asked.

"What?"

"_Who did you just kick out?" _

Idiot. Does this guy ever listen to anything other than the sound of his own voice? "The old woman across the street-who the hell do you think? And no, because you didn't listen the first fucking time you and Temari will _not _be meeting Sakura any time soon!" And with that satisfying bit of anger out, I hung up on the bastard.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

With Sakura on her way over in fifteen minutes, I decided to peruse my movie collection to keep my mind _off _of Ino and her freakishness. I swear it's no wonder why she's always alone; she's a fucking mental case walking around. Honestly, who wears that much purple? But I had no more time to ponder the giant grape and her motives because in a few minutes, I would be alone with Sakura.

Which set my stomach on fire. Too much was happening today and I couldn't keep a track of them all. I needed to keep my mind occupied until I could be alone. Just as I was flicking over the shelves, I realized how disorganized it really was. It's been awhile since I've looked through the collection. Normally I buy a new movie-whatever my current love wants-pretend to watch it with her, and then tuck it onto the end of the growing collection. So now I was forced to weed through the mess to try and find something Sakura would like to watch.

Problem was I had no fucking idea.

Horror? Romance? Thriller? Comedy? Drama? Historical? The possibilities were endless.

To play on the safe side, I decided not to be presumptuous and instead, have Sakura pick something out herself.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

Sakura was on time as usual, and as soon as I opened the door I knew this was going to be a tough evening. She was just so, I guess the right word would be beautiful. Effortlessly beautiful that I knew this was going to be incredibly difficult. I suppressed the urge to shut the door and hide in my closet-something I haven't felt the need to do in a _long _ass time-and instead smiled down at her. "Hey. Glad you made it." Then ushered her inside.

"Of course." Sakura gave me a quick peck on the lips before moving into the living room.

"You look good." I complemented honestly, because hell she did look good. Fucking amazing really. "Can I get you something? Water? Popcorn?" Anything? Please say something! Give me something to do before I lose control! This day has been way too tough already-with Ino and her mental problems and then Kankurou shoving his nose in-

"No, no I'm good. And thanks." She politely declined. I groaned, took a deep calming breath to prepare myself then made my way over to my special cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and downed a quick shot to calm my rising nerves.

"I thought maybe you'd like to choose the movie. Go ahead and check out my collection." I pointed out the collection before walking in to join her. I felt steadier after the shot, my nerves weren't wracked and I could think clearly now.

"Alright."

Compulsively, I felt the need for another shot just to be sure but thought better of it. What would Sakura think if she saw me downing shot after shot while she wasn't even drinking a glass of wine?

"I choose this movie." Sakura grinned and held out _Marie Antoinette. _Odd choice.

"Alright." I smiled and kissed her-secretly hoping she couldn't taste the small bit of alcohol- while taking the movie from her grasp, but before I could step away, her arms slinked around my waist and hooked into my back pockets. "You know," I mumbled against her lips before pulling back to stare down into her eyes. "Normally people wait until the movie is _on_."

She laughed and leaned up to kiss the corner of my mouth. "I know…but you're just so…irresistible."

"I know." I smirked and gently pushed her down on the couch. "But _try _and resist."

Sakura laughed and wiggled around until she was comfortable.

Genuinely happy for once, I sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. It was nice, sitting here on my couch with Sakura curled up at my side. I clicked play and smiled as she settled her weight against my body fully, resting her head against my shoulder and wrapping one arm around my waist.

I can't say I've ever felt so contented before.

Well that's a lie.

The last time I remember feeling so relaxed was back when I was a little boy in the arms of my nanny as she sang me a lullaby and rocked me sleep after I woke up from a nightmare.

After a few minutes, the initial satisfaction of just being close to Sakura began to wear off and the need to physically touch her became overwhelming. I swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the growing need to feel the smoothness of her skin beneath my finger tips.

But she wasn't making it easy.

Slowly but surely, she moved her hands over to my knees and innocently squeezed them. It was anything but innocent. The look in those sparkling emerald eyes was not that of a fucking virgin. Or idiot.

I breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth.

"Gaara?"

Shit!

I was starting to lose focus!

Shut up shut up shut up!

Don't listen to her Gaara!

"Gaara are you okay?"

Don't listen to her soft, concerned gentle voice!

Remember who you are! Breathe! You are on a date! She is Sakura!

"Gaara!" I felt her hands grab my face and I lost it.

That was it.

I snapped.

My vision became blurred as I tackled her to the ground, my hands wrapped around her tiny, soft, pliable neck.

She was so small, so helpless.

It was beautiful.

"Gaaarugh!" She sputtered as I squeeze slowly.

I couldn't see anything but her skin; it was everywhere. I watched the pulsing in her neck as my hands flexed, the stretch of skin around her mouth as she continually opened and closed her lips, the glistening around her eyes as she blinked and blinked then finally cried.

It was beautiful.

Breathtaking.

"FUCKING HELL GAARA!" Someone yelled then tackled me.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as I hit the coffee table then felt my body being dragged up. "Gaara you fucking idiot!" Someone spat in my face.

It was all I heard before I passed out.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 27 Bonus Sakura's POV 

I groaned loudly as I stopped in front of the elevator doors and stared at my reflection. It was too late to run home and change but I didn't know if this was good or not. I was wearing simple blue jeans and a while off the shoulder crochet rippled top. To me it looked cute and casual but what about a guys opinion? Naruto was working so I couldn't ask him and Sasuke was absolutely no help in that department.

With a deep breath, I ignored the anxiety building and stepped into the open elevator.

Like I said, too late to change so just work with what I've got.

All too soon I found myself walking down the hall to Gaara's apartment; for some reason it made my heart pound. I shouldn't be worried, this isn't a first date.

Maybe it was just the nerves. He did buy me a rather expensive sunglasses today so was I suppose to buy him something in return?

Oh shit.

I didn't! Shit this was the reason my stomachs been in knots! I forgot my own gift!

But wait, just because he picked me up something doesn't necessarily mean I have to run out and buy something so soon. Right? I mean it was only today he got me something and asked me on this movie date. I have time.

Yeah, I have time.

Three days minimum I think.

I took another deep, calming breath and knocked on his door.

After a few seconds the door opened and there he stood a cool, calming smile on his face. "Hey. Glad you made it." He stepped aside to let me in.

"Of course." I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before walking inside.

"You look good." I turned to see him walk over to the kitchen. "Can I get you something? Water? Popcorn?"

"No, no I'm good. And thanks." I took a deep breath and placed my purse on the small side table before slowly walking into the living room section.

"I thought maybe you'd like to choose the movie. Go ahead and check out my collection."

"Alright." Immediately, anxious for something to do other than try and ignore the impulse to stare at him and picture him naked, I strode up to his collection and began to look over his movies.

He had a lot.

I mean _a lot. _Which was weird because he didn't strike me as the type to sit and watch movies. He was more of the let's-go-outside-and-camp sort of guy. Or let's-sail-down-to-the-south-and-see-if-border-patrol-will-question-us type of guy; strong, outdoorsy, slightly mischievous but ultimately.

He's looking for adventure but still knows how to treat a lady.

Maybe these aren't all his, maybe some-or a lot-are his brothers who just leaves them here. What was his name? Kankurou? He seemed like the type to do that. I scanned the mismatched shelves, quickly realizing that there really wasn't any order to them at all. They were all sort of just shoved in with the labels facing out. It was kind of annoying really, trying to locate a reasonable movie with nothing to go on but luck.

I sighed and closed my eyes and stuck my hand out; whatever I pull out that's what we're watching.

When I looked down at my hand, I saw _Marie Antoinette _staring back up at me. Well honestly, I did not see that one coming. I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing and spun around to face Gaara. "I choose this movie." 

He raised an eyebrow at me but smiled and stepped forward to take the movie from me. "Alright." He mumbled and kissed me; I took that opportunity to wrap my arms around his waist and press my body up against his, feeling his tight muscles as I slowly inched my fingers into his back pockets.

Gaara was _fit._

He was tight, and toned and _sexy. _

And he was all mine.

"You know," He mumbled against my lips before pulling back to stare down into my eyes, his hands wrapping around my upper arms. "Normally people wait until the movie is _on_."

I laughed and leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth, knowing full well that he was just as eager as me. I could see it under the calm façade; he was anxious, just like me. "I know…but you're just so…irresistible."

"I know." He smirked at me before smoothly pushing me down on the couch. "But _try _and resist."

I laughed again and adjusted myself on the couch; I tucked my legs under me and fixed my shirt before resting my arms on the back of the couch and laying my head on it. My eyes followed Gaara as he turned on the television and popped in the movie before grabbing the remote and taking the seat beside me. Almost immediately he wrapped his arm around me and gently pulled me closer to him. I took advantage of the opportunity and snuggled up closer to him and tucked my head onto his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his waist.

The first few minutes I tried to watch the movie.

Really, I swear I tried.

But you try having an incredibly sexy, strong, charming man who's interested in you sitting right beside you and let's see _you _resist the urge to at least try something.

Yeah. Bet you can't do it right?

So I admit it, I let my hand start to wander a bit. Not much, I just slowly inched my hand down from his stomach to his knees and gave a light squeeze.

I felt him tense up beside me and actually bit my cheek to stop from giggling like a two year old.

Oh yeah, he wasn't exactly as interested in the movie as he's pretending to be.

I looked up at him, an impish grin on my face and slowly licked my lips, knowing that he was just hanging on by a thread. But the more I looked at him, the more I realized that something just wasn't right. His face was pale and he was defiantly tense.

Not trying to control his urges tense but-what? His rage? What's wrong with him? This isn't the Gaara I know."Gaara?" I leaned back to peer into his face. "Gaara are you okay?" I gently grabbed his face to force him to look at me

That was a bad move.

Before I knew it he had me on my back, both hands wrapped around my neck with a wild, trapped look in his eyes. I thrashed about, my head hitting the floor several times as I wrestled with his legs and tried to buck him off of me.

"Gaaarugh!" I tried to shout, to make some noise but he only squeezed harder, his fingers digging slowly into my skin, constricting my air flow. I tried to look him in the eye to figure out what the hell was going on but he was gone; his eyes were glossed over as he stared at my throat, my mouth and finally my eyes as it finally sunk in that I was going to die.

With that realization, I whimpered pathetically and clawed at his hands in one last desperate attempt to get away.

This isn't the Gaara I know!

This is someone else! This is a monster!

Why is he doing this?

Why is he trying to kill me?

What have I done?

Who is he?

"FUCKING HELL GAARA!" Someone yelled before I felt someone's elbow hit my forehead, knocking my head back onto the ground. I heard bit's of curse words as I struggled to sit up, my throat burning and my vision swimming before my eyes. Then suddenly there was a loud crash and the shattering of glass, I registered something stinging my face before I surrendered to the sweet, calming lure of unconsciousness.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Again, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	28. Chapter 28

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 28

I woke to the sounds of cursing, it was incoherent at first, then became louder and louder. Slowly I rolled over to see a tangle of pink directly in front of me. What the hell was that?

"Kankurou! What the fucking hell do we do? This is a huge fucking scandal!" I followed the voice with my bleary eyes to see my sister standing near staring at the pink thing, a truly ugly look on her face. Slowly I eased up, groaning as I felt a sharp pain surge though my shoulder.

"Gaara? You okay? Sorry I tackled you man but holy shit-we're in the fucking shit pants now." I heard Kankurou somewhere off to the side, out of my line of vision.

Confused and in a shitload of pain, I sat up as best I could and looked around. Around me were the shattered remains of my coffee table and off to the side was Sakura, unconscious with bits of glass scattered about her body mixed with a little bit of blood.

What the hell?

Sakura?

Is she alive? Is she breathing?

"The fuck?" I muttered, trying to stand up but only succeeded in lodging pieces of broken glass into my skin.

"Don't move Gaara." Kankurou muttered.

I looked over at Sakura to see her chest slowly rising and falling as the pieces of what just happened began to flood my brain. I snapped and tried to strangle Sakura to death. She fought against me, probably giving herself a concussion. I _almost _killed her, but Kankurou magically appeared and pushed me off of her and onto the coffee table; successfully saving Sakura and knocking me unconscious for awhile.

"I already called the ambulance and police." Kankurou mumbled, glancing at Sakura.

It was then I really noticed where he was standing, where they both were standing. He was blocking the doorway while Temari was standing in front of balcony doors.

They weren't going to let me leave.

They called the police and were going to have me arrested.

"You're lucky she isn't dead Gaara." Temari stated harshly, her voice filled with pure undiluted hate. "Kankurou got here just in time."

I looked up at her, meeting her frustrated gaze. I watched as she worked her jaw, trying to calm her rage and think of a strategic plan. Good luck, I honestly don't think there's any logical way that this could be swung to win over _anyone's _vote.

I'm a fucking serial killer. Wait, maybe she can get pity votes.

Wouldn't surprise me one bit for Temari to use this to her advantage. Somehow.

With a grunt I tried to stand up only to have Kankurou kick me back down. "Sorry." He muttered, not meeting my eyes. "It's best if you don't move." And nodded at my body. It was then the actual pain of my wounds hit me like a cold draft and I blacked out again, giving up on everything.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

I don't really know why I didn't fight them, Temari and Kankurou.

It wasn't because I cared about Temari's campaign or the fact that Kankurou actually liked Sakura. No, it was something else entirely. I know I snapped, I blacked out when I tried to kill Sakura; it rarely happens but sometimes it's unavoidable. But never have I lost control around a woman like that.

Something about Sakura triggered me, and it wasn't hate.

No. I don't hate Sakura, I couldn't. Even if I wanted to. She was too nice, too fucking _smart _for me to hate.

I know that deep down, I never actually wanted to kill her; I just wanted to hurt her sometimes. See the fear in her eyes; let her know who's actually in control. After seeing her lying there unconscious because of me, something inside me broke.

And I hated it.

I saw her nearly dead and that was it. I didn't want to do _anything _anymore. Let them take me away, let them lock me up and fucking shoot me full of drugs to the point that I couldn't even shit on my own.

I wanted it.

I didn't want to feel this thing anymore, this thing for Sakura.

She was destroying me. She caused this-this fucking _pain _in my chest every time I thought of her and I _hated _it that bitch! I hated _her _for making me feel it in the first place! Whatever it is!

Because of that woman, I no longer felt the urge to go out and find a new love every couple of weeks.

She destroyed me. I want nothing more to do with her.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity _

"_Asshole is damn lucky his fucking wounds are so serious." _

"_Temari…" _

"_No! He's really goddamn lucky Kankurou! The fucking police were more than happy to shove him off to-"_

"_I know Temari I was there. But the least you can do is…I don't know show some sort of emotion?" _

"_I'm annoyed. And frustrated. And-"_

"_Try relieved? He's our brother." _

"_He's a fucking mental case!" _

"_Shhh! I think he's waking up." _

"No shit I am. Who can sleep with the two of you here yapping?" I muttered and finally cracked open my eyes to see the two of them staring down at me. Kankurou looked relived, but Temari looked like she might just punch me in the head.

I bet one hundred dollars she would if our brother wasn't standing right there.

"Hey man." Kankurou gave me a nervous grin. "The doctors said you're pretty banged up."

"In the fucking head." Temari muttered and walked away from me. I followed her with my eyes as she strolled over to the windows, what was weird was the fact that there were bars on the windows.

I moved to sit up-maybe it was the light-but I couldn't.

I was strapped down to the bed.

"The hell?"

"Yeah." I heard the laughter in Temari's voice. "What the hell right?" She turned and walked back over to me. "My little brother is the famous serial killer. Who would have thought?" She chuckled disbelievingly and looked up at Kankurou standing opposite her. "When Kankurou told me what he found out…that it was you…well honestly I didn't believe a shit that he said."

I pulled against the restraints and tested my hands, flexing the muscles. Nothing happened except the ripping of one stitch on my finger. I didn't even feel much of the pain, I must be on morphine.

"He literally had to drag me from my office to your apartment…I didn't believe my eyes. Sakura lying unconscious with finger marks on her neck? Glass everywhere? I thought I was having a nightmare."

"You fucked me over." I sighed and rolled my head to the side to look at my brother. I didn't really have it in me to be irate at him; maybe it was the morphine, or whatever psychotics they shot into me because obviously I was in some sort of mental facility. I was oddly calm but sort of groggy, my eyes kept drooping and I felt like I was floating. There were bars on the windows, I was strapped down to the bed, everything was out of my reach, and there were blindingly white lights everywhere. If this wasn't a mental place, then this is one shitty hospital and someone's needs to call the state government.

"Well honestly you idiot! What else did you expect him to do?" Temari grabbed my chin and yanked my head towards her. "How stupid can you be? Hmm? If you're going to be a fucking serial killer then keep it to yourself!" She hissed, very much like a snake. "You don't tell anybody! Not even your brother!" With an angry huff she let me go and took a step back. "Honestly, I don't know how you can be so stupid. Doesn't matter, what's done is done."

Me? Stupid? Who the hell does she think I am? I've gotten away with this for years! Years! I am anything _but _stupid.

"Temari…" Kankurou warned and I heard the scraping of a chair being pulled closer to the bed. "Stop yelling for one minute will you?" He leaned forward into my view and smiled a hesitant smile at me. "You know I had to do it right?" He spoke like he was talking to a fucking two year old.

I grunted.

"I couldn't let you kill Sakura." He looked away from me and instead found the pillows extremely fascinating. "I am sorry though. You're my brother man…it's not like I _liked _explaining the shit to the police."

"Kankurou." I muttered slowly, my lips felt like they were glued together. "It's fine."

He blinked down at me, his eyebrows meeting his fringes. "What?"

"Did he just say 'It's fine'?" Temari stepped up, her face peering down into me. Really, even if I am restrained I would very much appreciate it if she would respect my personal space. "What the hell Gaara? I-we-he-she's…you! Fine?"

I think I unintentionally broke her.

Funny, I've been trying to do that for years now.

"What do you mean its fine?" Kankurou pointedly ignored Temari.

I blinked away the fog drifting into my brain and took a deep breath, trying to keep my eyes open. "It's fine…I'm not…upset…or…is Sakura alive?" I frowned, trying to remember if I really did any serious damage but the need for sleep kept pulling at me.

Kankurou stood up and looked over at Temari while she shook her head in confusion but slowly, gently ran the tips of her fingers through the ends of my hair. "She's just fine Gaara…go to sleep…the medicine's kicking in." One of them said right before I slipped into the darkness.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

I awoke sometime later, around nighttime judging by the moonlight coming through the windows. I took a deep breath to try and wake up my body, but only succeeded in furthering the burning sensation on my arms. Probably from the cuts. Whatever psychotics they put into me must have worn off because my mind was sharper and I didn't feel the need to fight off sleep anymore.

I think they lowered the morphine dose as well. I flexed my fingers and felt a sharp pain go up my arm. Or I might have slept with my fingers curled into fists the entire time.

Slowly I looked around the room. It was a private, large room with one bed but with several chairs scattered around from what little I could see. Apparently, Temari and Kankurou were still here. Either that or they left their jackets; which I highly doubted.

"_I just want to see him!" _A familiar woman's voice echoed through the door. I turned my head to the large half door half window to see the outline of several people.

"_Who the hell are you?" _I'm pretty sure that was Temari.

"_My name's Ino and I want to know what happened to Gaara!" _Ino? What the hell is she doing here? How did she know I was here?

"_Look Ino, I don't know who you are or how you found out ab-"_

"_I'm his-his neighbor! His friend! And I'm worried about him!" _

"_Listen b-"_

"_Temari!"_ Kankurou cut her off. _"She's just worried about her…friend. It's understandable." _

"_What's wrong with him?" _

"_They…don't exactly know."_

"_What do you mean they don't know?"_

"_He's so fucking messed up in the head they can't even begin to figure him out." Temari spat. "They're better off doing the process of elimination."_

"_Temari. Just…" _

"_Go get coffee. Got it." _And then she left.

"_Listen Ino…I don't know how well you know my brother but, for now I think it's best if you go." _

"…_Can't I just see him? For one minute? Please?" _

"…_I don't know…you aren't even supposed to be here." _

"_Well his so called girlfriend isn't here to support him so I-"_

"_You only came because you're concerned about him? You don't know what happened?" _

"_No! I don't! And I don't care! Gaara is an amazing, kind, sweet guy who needs a friend right now! Actually he needs his so called girlfriend but apparently she can't make herself available!" _

Everything went silent for a few seconds before the door opened.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	29. Chapter 29

L.

The reviews on the last chapter were awfully amusing to me seeing as I tried my damndest to make Ino as annoyingly pathetic as possible. Sorry, but really doesn't it make the story more, how shall I say? The proper word escapes me.

Special thanks to Beautifulinsanelove who gave me a positively brilliant idea from the contest.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 29

"You're awake!" Kankurou stopped dead in the middle of the doorway; his eyes wide open with a stupid look on his face.

"He's awake?" Ino shoved him aside then smiled at me. "Gaara! Oh my God I was so worried about you!" She stupidly rushed over and leaned over my body. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need a doctor or nurse? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Is there anything I can do? Oh! I brought you something!" She rummaged in her large purse and pulled out an absurdly oversized purple cat wearing a hat with a note that said 'get well.'

I swallowed back my smart remark and offered her a small smile, knowing full well that she has yet to either believe or hear that I am, indeed the serial killer. "Thanks Ino. That's…sweet of you." Yeah right, more like pushy of you.

How the hell did she know I was here anyways?

She nodded eagerly then took a seat on the bed, successfully pinning the straps closer to my legs which began to slowly cut off my circulation. Damn this woman! Does she _not _have brain? Or common sense?

Then again, I suppose common sense isn't so common anymore.

"I'll just put 'em right here." She placed him on the table not too far from the bed. "So you can see him and think of me."

Thankfully, Kankurou cleared his throat, shut the door and wandered up to the bed. "Hey…how are you feeling?"

"Alright."

"Are you in any pain?"

"You're in pain?" Ino cut in and leaned down, invading my personal space. Goddamn she was so close I could see the tear-ducks in her eyes.

That's it; I've had enough of this woman, her annoying voice and color scheme and her lack of personal space! She's made me uncomfortable for the last time! No more shall she whine and complain and _drag _sympathy from me! I've been nice long enough! Even locked away somewhere, belted down to a damn bed and hopped up on drugs she still worms her way in somehow! She's crazy-and possibly a stalker!

Unfortunately she's quite a good one at that.

"Ino-"

"Oh Gaara you poor poor thing!"

"Ino-"

"You look terrible! I-"

"Ino you annoying bitch, will you please shut your damn trap for ten fucking seconds?" I finally snapped and strained against the straps. "I don't _like _you! I don't want to be your fucking boyfriend! There isn't a future for us-so pull your head out of fantasy land, come back to Earth and MOVE ON! And good luck to any man who accepts the shitty job of being your husband because even me, the biggest fucking womanizer around CAN'T STAND YOUR OBSESSIVE ASS!" I thrashed against the restraints as I glared at her; begging her to see that I am not the man she thinks I am.

"Oh…Gaara you poor dear…" She whispered with her eyes broken and full of pity. "Sakura did this to you didn't she?"

"For fucks sake!" I growled and slumped back down into the bed. "Are you really that stupid?" I sighed and wished I could rub my eyes but settled for closing them.

After a few silent seconds, I heard my brother finally start to move around. He walked around the room, picking up things and muttering to himself before coming back to the foot of the bed. "Need the doctor Gaara?"

"In pain." I grunted back, regretting my rash movement's mere minutes ago. "My arms are killing me. So is my neck. I want more morphine."

I felt the bed dip and the gentle touch of a woman's fingers running over my arm. "Oh Gaara you-it's okay. I'm right here okay? I know you're just lashing out at me because you're in pain and Sakura that bitch isn't making any effort to comfort you." She sighed dreamily and ran her fingers over my temple and the outline of my jaw.

Alright.

Enough is enough.

This woman is beyond help. In fact I think _she _has a more serious problem than I do.

I sighed a heavy sigh and closed my eyes. "Ino…Ino please. Stop touching me."

She didn't stop.

Suddenly I felt her yanked away, much to my relief I opened my eyes to see Kankurou shaking his head and holding Ino's hands in a vice grip. "Alright obviously I made a mistake by allowing you in here." His shoulders slumped and he loosed his grip a bit, trying not to hurt her yet pull her away.

"Ino, I am a serial killer." I locked eyes with her, hoping that she would run away screaming and _never _return.

Kankurou released his grip on her completely and stepped away, obviously feeling awkward about this situation.

Ino shrugged, scuffed her shoe, and glanced out the window then back down at my restrained form. "It's okay."

At that, my eyebrows shot up into my hair and I nearly choked on air.

"Really, it's okay Gaara. I don't mind that you're a…that you have this problem." She smiled sympathetically at me. "No one is perfect, and now you're getting help so-"

"This is fucking ridiculous." Kankurou muttered and stalked back up to her, grabbed her shoulder and shoved her towards the door. "You can't take a hint and I honestly think your stalking my poor bother." He held out his arms to block her from walking back to me. "He isn't interested in you. Not one bit. Go away and never come back-and if I see you around here I will file for a restraining order." He opened the door and pushed her through it. "Now leave. If your still here when Temari gets back you have no one but yourself to blame." With that said, he shut the door in her face.

I sighed tiredly and relaxed back into the bed as best I could.

Who knew Kankurou would stand up for me like that? Against a woman? I would have defiantly lost that bet.

"Trust you to make friends with a stalker." He muttered resignedly and pulled up a chair beside the bed.

"I didn't make friends with her."

"Sorry. Slept with her have you?"

"Fuck no. Bitch can't take a hint."

"Clearly."

"…Thanks."

"Not a problem." He sighed and I heard him stretch. "I think she's still out there."

"Wouldn't surprise me one bit."

"Temari will take care of her."

"Restraining order?"

"And required mental help."

At that, the conversation ended and I felt the dull tug of sleep along with mild pain.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

Since being medicated, I haven't dreamt at all. In fact I've felt quite tranquil and, if I'm being honest, lazy. I haven't felt the drive to do anything, not even get up and take a piss.

Not that I actually could have because they've still got me strapped down but still.

But not even that muggy, medicated haze they induced could kick Sakura from my brain.

She still crept into my thoughts at odd hours and I could still, after what I think was about a week in this hospital, remember her face perfectly.

And the softness of her skin.

The knowing, smart glimmer in her emerald eyes.

And her mouth, oh her snide, quick mouth.

I remembered Sakura, and I don't think I'd be forgetting her anytime soon. Much to my dismay.

I wish I could rid her from my mind, erase her from my thoughts and just make my brain _stop _thinking about her and the way she made me feel. Inside, I still-I don't know hurt?-is that the right word? She made this, this feeling inside me and now I just _hurt_.

That bitch, it's like she lit my organs on fire and periodically toss gasoline on it so the blasted flame won't die out.

Even the medications I'm on don't even begin to ebb the pain.

"I've got the paperwork all filled out, filed, processed and even made copies." Temari slammed open the door and walked in. Surprisingly, she was still around as was my stupid brother. They both elected to, I guess the term would be stand by my side. "That psycho Ino can no longer come within one hundred yards." She sighed and slumped down into the chair that somehow took up residency beside my bed. "I think you would also like to know that my poll numbers are doing well." Her voice was full of unbelievable conceitedness.

Yes, she was absolutely taken with using my 'illness' in her damn campaign. Not that I'm surprised, I just don't want to hear about it.

"It took some doing to explain and win over the people but if I do say so myself; things are going well." She laughed happily and I heard her kick off her shoes. "Did you know people are genuinely concerned about you? They are! Some have written letters of sympathy, others are of course angry and some are diagnosing you themselves!" She laughed gleefully at this and reached over to annoyingly pet my head like I'm some sort of puppy.

Damn this woman.

Don't get me wrong, I appreciate what she's done because she does have ties to people in high places but still, I'd rather she _not _treat me like I'm her fucking pet.

"Oh and baskets. The house is overflowing with sympathy baskets! Filled with fruit, muffins, pies, stuffed animals-damn you name it people have sent it."

"Still in gloat-mode?" Kankurou cut in and came over to the bed. "How are you feeling Gaara?" That seemed to be his new irritating catchphrase. I had forgotten he was in the room, not that I could be blamed since I can only see so much. He was probably sitting at one of the far tables reading or doing work; both he and Temari have taken to bringing their work with them here.

Not that I care.

"Well enough." How was I supposed to feel? Like dancing? I'm strapped to a fucking bed. Sometimes I really wonder about him.

"Good. Good…so listen I've been thinking; if we just _try _and settle out of court-"

"No. Shut up Kankurou." Temari immediately cut him off. "I already told you what we are going to do."

"And I don't agree-how the hell will we know if they're any good?"

"Connections Kankurou connections. Do you really think two people will stick their heads out for someone who's less than excellent?"

"What the hell are you two on about?" I asked, mildly annoyed at the fact that I could _feel _the medication beginning to seep in and these two were arguing right beside me. Damn these doctors and their belief that they need to keep my unconscious twenty four-seven.

Kankurou sighed and shrugged and ignored our sister's pointed look. "Temari's idea is to keep you here until the courts are settled then bring you home with a team of elite doctors and nurses."

"And guards." Temari happily added in and all but shoved Kankurou out of my line of vision. "I know your thinking it sounds impossible-what with you killing so many women and all but don't worry." She patted my chest. "Big sister and political figure Temari has got it all planned out." I could all but feel her ego crawling over my skin. "I've hired the best team of lawyers and am handpicking more than capable doctors, nurses and guards-oh! And I've already begun work on extending the house too so-."

"How's Sakura?" I cut in; I really didn't give a monkey's ass what she's doing legally or at home for me. As far as I' concerned they can order a bullet to the back of my head and I'd happily comply. What does interest me is the face they haven't mentioned Sakura around me. Ever. And I'm starting to get impatient with the lack of information. Everything I know-which is next to nothing-I've had to _nag _out of them.

And I hate nagging.

For fuck's sake I don't even know what they've diagnosed me as; not that I expected anything much since Temari and Kankurou have taken over legal responsibility for me like I'm a little child but a little forward information would be nice.

Kankurou and Temari exchanged a look then both looked down at me with a fake, sympathetic smile plastered onto their tired faces. "She's just fine Gaara. We told you that." Temari patted my shoulder.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and looked at Kankurou, knowing he would cave more easily than Temari ever would. "But how is she? Did I permanently…" I trailed off, feeling the haze of the timed medication starting to take effect.

"No. No she's well and healthy." Kankurou walked closer and flicked one of my feet. I hated when he did that; like suddenly because I'm so called 'ill' we're best buddies now.

"Really? You aren't lying to me are you?"

At that Temari stood up and left my bedside, shoving Kankurou's shoulder as she left my line of vision. "Kankurou." She warned, her voice low and deadly. But it was too late; I had him, my brother, wrapped around my finger. He already felt guilty, and had built that stupid bridge he wanted.

He wouldn't ignore me now.

He'd try and evade my questions, but eventually he'd answer them and do his best to try and make me happy. After all it's his fault I'm locked up in this place.

There was no way in hell he'd abandon me now.

"Sakura…is defiantly healthy Gaara." He took a deep steadying breath then looked at me. "The doctors think…that she's pregnant."

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review sharing your opinion and take on things.

What's Gaara going to do?

Well the better question is can he do anything at all really?

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	30. Chapter 30

L.

Contest winner Beautifulinsanelove's story request chapter one is finally up. It's called Do Bugger Off, Thanks. 

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 30

"How the hell do you _think _she's pregnant? Either she is or she isn't. There isn't really a grey area there." I sneered, honestly this isn't something you fuck around with. Not that hard to know if someone's pregnant.

Wait.

If she _is _pregnant, is it even mine?

How do I know if it's mine?

What do I fucking _do _if it's mine?

Oh crap. This just keeps getting more difficult.

But before I could voice my thoughts, I felt the now familiar pull of medicated sleep begin to creep over my thoughts and calm my racing mind.

"Believe it or not Gaara there _is _a grey area." Temari walked back up to me and leaned over. "But she isn't your concern right now. What you need to do is remain calm and relaxed." She smoothed my fringes and pinched my cheeks; as though she's my mother. For the love of-this woman, my so called sister is-"In about an hour a doctor is going to come in and talk to you okay? All you need to do is remain calm, don't get mad and _try _to answer without throttling them." Annoyingly she patted my cheek. "I'm going to go get something to eat. Be back in a bit."

And then she left, leaving me alone with Kankurou and my incoherent thoughts. This medication was beginning to be a real pain in the ass; it's like it _senses _when I start to feel normal and works ten times faster to make sure I _remain _in some sort of medicated state. But even the medication couldn't stop me from thinking about this new information. How is Sakura pregnant not my concern? She is-was? My girlfriend. We had sex. I created that creature.

At least I think I did.

I hope I did.

"Temari's gone." Kankurou mumbled and sat down beside my bed. "It's your kid bro. Defiantly your kid." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to another dreamless sleep.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

I don't know how long I slept, but when I was rudely awaken by someone who was not my brother-Kankurou feels too guilty to even say no if I wanted ice cream, which I don't ever want; damn things too sweet-or Temari-okay, honestly she'd still slap me awake if she needs to without a second thought, I was still pretty groggy.

And had a pounding headache for some reason.

"Ah, you're finally awake." A too chipper man smiled down at me. He must be the doctor Temari mentioned before; he looked too young to be a doctor though. "My name is Kabuto. I'll be your therapist." He stated it like it was a good thing.

This Kabuto guy, something was off about him.

He was too, what's the word? Happy. Yeah. He was too happy.

He wore white scrubs and his silver hair was pulled back, his glasses were too big for his face and his _smile!_ Shit it's just damn irritating.

"I'd like to have you sit up but the doctors tell me I can't adjust your bed." He shrugged then sat down at the chair beside me. "But that's alright. I'm here for half an hour okay?"

"I really don't care." I grunted and tried in vain to move my back, it really fucking hurt.

I heard him chuckle. "It might interest you to know that your sister has already paid me off to write down that you are approved for transport to her house to be under the care of another doctor. Basically that you aren't in need of a therapist."

This, for some reason doesn't surprise me. "Good to know. But are you sure you should be saying that in here?"

"Ah, the cameras have been…altered."

Of course Temari has thought of something to give her privacy in here.

"So really you woke me for nothing." I knew this guy was too happy. Really he's just a sadistic baboon.

"No, I woke you for a reason Gaara. See, though I will without question write down that you don't need therapy, I'd still like to give you a bit while you're still here."

"Oh joy."

"Let's start with the obvious."

"That I'm fucked in the head? Know it, admit it, came to terms with it. Moving on."

For some reason he found that funny. "Yes well. That's good of you but _why?" _

"Am I fucked in the head? Good question." Really, it was a good question. But it's not like _I _know the answer. Correct me if I'm wrong but, isn't _he _the so called 'doctor'? Why the hell is he asking me?

I heard him shift, scribble something down then shift again. Holy shit, this isn't going to take long to get annoying. "Would you like to start with your childhood?"

"I'd like to start with getting some more sleep thanks."

"Good to know you still have your sense of humor and sarcasm." He sounded genuinely pleased about it. Is he stupid? Honestly, is he really stupid? "But really, did you have a happy childhood? By the way this would be easier if you just answer without the smart remarks." Ah, he isn't as stupid as I thought. Of course he isn't; Temari wouldn't pay off an idiot.

I sighed and tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

It's true. It would be easier if I just answer him. "No."

"What aspects where bad?"

"Seemed like they didn't care."

"Who are they exactly?"

"Brother, sister, father."

"But surely you see now that your brother and sister care about you right? They've gone above and beyond what's needed."

"This is shit. Just go away." I muttered and closed my eyes, this was the last thing I needed right now. Some fucker coming around to try and 'make me a better person.' Don't make me laugh, better men than him have tired. Okay that's a lie, but still I'm in no mood to deal with this silver haired monkey; I'm tired and I want to sleep.

"Ah, I see." More scribbling. More shifting. "What compelled you to kill Gaara? Is it a deep seated need? Is it out of anger? Hate?"

I groaned and sighed. Obviously this guy wasn't going to be nice and _leave_. "If you _must _know." I tried to inject enough annoyance in my voice so he'd know that though I was obliging him; I defiantly wasn't happy about it. "I love to be loved."

"Okay."

"And killing them preserves their love for me forever."

At that, he stopped. He stopped moving, scribbling and I'm pretty sure he stopped breathing as well. Well would you look at that; I think I just shocked my therapist to death. Serves him right for being so damn nosey and depriving me of my only need in this place; which if I may say only exists because the morons who work here honestly believe that I need to be medicated twenty four-seven.

"I'm not sure I understand Gaara." Aw crap. He's still alive.

Stupid bastard.

"I'm a mental case in case you've forgotten. You're not supposed to understand me."

He cleared his throat and shifted again.

For the love of all things loveable, does this man have an attention problem? Can he sit on his fucking ass for _two _damn minutes _without _moving? How the hell does he think I feel not being able to even sit up? Granted this is my punishment but still, all I want is to go back to sleep. Or find something to take my mind off of Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura Haruno.

The pink haired angel who's pregnant with my child.

Holy crap.

Holy fucking crap.

She's pregnant.

With my baby.

With my DNA.

I created a child-a _human _child.

"I'm a fucking Daddy."

"Excuse me?" Kabuto asked confused. "You're what now?"

"Daddy…Da…ddy…Daddy." I tested out the sound of the word, the way it felt coming out of my mouth and surprisingly, I think I liked it. It had certain, what's the word? Ring to it. "Dad." Nah. I liked 'Daddy' better.

"Gaara? Are you alright?" He asked and leaned over to peer at me.

"Do you have kids?"

He frowned but shook his head. "No…I'm single."

"Do you like kids?" Would I like my kid?

"…I guess...they are awfully…cute."

"Yeah…I've seen women with those carriage stroller things pushing the babies…they seem happy." I frowned. Why do the woman seem happy? Like a blissful, relaxed sort of happy? Do babies really make people that happy?

"Kids tend to do that to people."

"Make people happy? Genuinely happy?"

He frowned and nodded. "Yeah…it's the natural wonder of creating another human being. It's…something that's created by two people-I can't really explain it since I'm not a father so I'm not really doing it justice here." He let out a nervous chuckle. "Why are yo-"

"What are kids like?"

"Uh…well kids and babies are different…" He stated slowly. "Babies are a lot of work…they require a lot of attention. Kids are what babies become after…well growing…then they grow into teenagers…"

I scowled, he really wasn't doing this any justice because all those women I saw didn't seem so _plain _about the whole thing. I don't want to be blasé about my child, I hope Sakura isn't. This is a good thing, right?

Sakura.

Oh yeah, I tried to kill her. That bitch.

How could I have forgotten that?

I sighed. Oddly enough, after hearing that she's pregnant with my baby, she didn't seem that bad in my head anymore. Sure she made me lose control, and sure she defiantly killed my urge to kill –not sure if that's a good thing anymore since I killed to be loved-but honestly, I liked her. She's smart and pretty and nice.

And now, I wanted to see my baby.

What did I create?

What did it look like?

Was it a boy? A girl?

"But like I said I don't have kids so…I guess it's more magical than that." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well…when you're a parent it's amazing I guess…you take part in creating this whole new being and bring them into this world. Then you care and nurture and protect them, and teach them everything you know and when its time, you let them go into the world." He shrugged. "It's…magical really. Being a father I mean; it's different for each parent. Mothers and fathers; they each view their child different. Fathers tend to be more protective and mothers tend to be nurturing. Of course I'm speaking statistically here so I-"

"Father." I tested out the word. "Father…I'm going to be a father."

"What? You…you've…uh…" He cleared his throat. "You've gotten that…Sa…" I turned to look at him best I could and saw confusion, panic and worry evident in his eyes.

"Sakura is pregnant with my baby." I stated simply and felt the small tug of a smile on my lips. My baby. That felt nice to say, I felt-what's the world? Proud. I felt pride saying that she was carrying my baby. My child.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	31. Chapter 31 Bonus

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 31 

"_Well what the hell do you think we tell him?" _

"_Shut up Temari! You'll wake him up!" _ Too late stupid, I'm already up; been up since you two barged in here yipping about lunch.

"_You're the one that's yelling idiot!" _

"_Back on topic-good news? Bad news? Which first?" _

"_How about we start with bad? Kankurou you go first." _

"_What? So I get the bad news? I don't think so Temari you tell him." _

"_No! I've been the one doing all the damn work-"_

"_You mean paying off pe-"_

"_If it weren't for me he'd be under lock and key in the midd-"_

"_Shhhh! I think he-"_

"Damn right I'm up." I muttered and glared at the two of them standing at the foot of my bed staring at me. "What do you have to tell me? Bad news first. Temari?" I stared straight into her face to see her blush, straighten her dress shirt and fold her arms, clearly embarrassed at me overhearing them. Well too bad, she should try lowering her voice sometime.

"You could have let us know you were up." She stated primly, clearly a little offended at me making the decision for her. "But…if you must know…Sakura doesn't want you to have contact with the baby."

I blinked. "What?"

"Sorry Gaara." She actually looked sympathetic.

"Good news is we get to take you home today." Kankurou offered a grin. "Courts ruled in favor of you…for obvious reasons."

"In about half an hour they'll start to remove the straps." Temari walked over to my side. "But you'll be sleeping for the transfer. They'll administer another dosage of sleeping medication to you in about fifteen minutes." She patted my arm. "I spoke with Kabuto, he's the one that went up after your session and spoke on your behalf. Oddly enough he really seemed to like you and genuinely seemed invested in you being let out of here."

"But what about Sakura?" It's good that I'm being transferred but I-

"Kabuto also volunteered to be your therapist slash doctor at home." Temari continued like I never spoke. Damn woman, always did have that annoying habit of ignoring everyone but her own voice. "He really did take a likening to you because I didn't pay him to do it. Well it's a good nonetheless, because that means I don't have to find a doctor."

"Alright, good thanks but what was that about Sakura? She doesn't want me to have contact with the baby? Why?" I was truly baffled by this, why wouldn't she want me to be a father to my child?

I had built this whole thing up in my head about how I was going to take my child to the beach and parks and teach them how to get people to do as they like!

Like hell she was just going to rip that away from me.

This was _my _fucking baby.

I'm the father and I want to see them grow and teach them things just as much as she does.

Kankurou shifted uncomfortably and folded his arms over his stomach. "Gaara…you nearly killed her. I think it's pretty self explanatory why." He frowned and stared at my feet covered under the white blanket. "Don't tell me you want to…I mean you-the relationship is over Gaara. Soon as you wrapped your fingers around her neck that was it."

I scowled and closed my eyes. "But we didn't talk about it. Isn't that what you do? Talk to the other person?" I tried not to work my jaw, but failed as I gritted my teeth together.

"As soon as you try and _kill _your partner, the relationship is over Gaara." Kankurou sighed. "There's no need to talk to them-in fact it's pretty much advised that you _never _speak to them again…unless you want another court battle that is."

"Which we don't because I need to step up my campaign. Election's coming up soon you know." I opened my eyes to see Temari beaming down at me. "Honestly, I thought it was over the second I realized what you did, who would have thought that it would have done a good?" She laughed. "It's basically going to be a landside for me!"

This woman has a one track mind.

Does anyone in the room aside from me actually care about the damn baby?

"The kid-don't I have some sort of-"

"Already taken care of baby brother." Temari grinned and ruffled my hair. I hate when she does that; it's not funny or cute-stops being that way the second I learned how to shit in the toilet. "I've already set up child support. A sizable amount will be deposited into her bank account every month. It should be more than enough to take care of food, clothing, medical bills and such."

Kankurou moved to the other side of my bed and stared down at me, which made me incredibly uncomfortable. What the hell is he doing? Why is he staring at me like that?

"Temari, think you can leave us alone for a minute?" He finally asked and looked up at Temari.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Man stuff."

She didn't look like she believed him but shrugged and moved to leave. "Whatever. You have a few minutes or so minutes before the doctor comes in."

He waited till the door closed before pulling up another chair and sitting down, his elbows resting on the bed and his head looming over me. "Gaara, honestly. What is your obsession with Sakura and the kid?"

That was a stupid question if I ever heard one. "What do you think? She's carrying my baby."

He snorted. "You do realize that you tried to kill her right? And that if you succeeded the baby would be dead too?"

I glared at him. "Don't say that asshole." I know what I did; I didn't need him to rub it in. How stupid does he think I am? Of course I realize how close I came to _not _having a baby.

At that, he frowned and stared at me some more.

Which made me even more uncomfortable because I couldn't move. "Stop staring. It's rude."

"Do you love her?"

What?

Do I love her?

"No. Of course not you bastard. Now figure out a way for me to see her. I want to see my baby growing." I sneered.

"Gaara you can't. She's filing a restraining order on you."

"Well stop it."

"It's not that easy. Th-"

"I want to see Sakura, the mother of my child. I don't care that I almost killed her; I agree that it was a mistake, but I can't help myself-that I admit. But I still at least want to _see _her."

He didn't say anything for a while; he just sort of sat there looking at me.

"I'll see what I can do."

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

True to Temari's word, I was indeed put to sleep for the transfer.

What she didn't tell me was that they made me sleep for the rest of the day and night and well into the next morning. "Those sneaky lying bastards." Was the first thing out of my mouth the second I woke up. I opened my eyes to see a high white ceiling.

Then I realized I could move my hands and feet, which took some getting used to. Slowly I flexed my fingers and toes, then lifted my arms and legs, and then finally sat up. Which made me a bit nauseous.

"Yeah sorry about that, should I get you a bucket?" A vaguely familiar voice asked.

"Who the hell are you?" I managed to spit out while placing my head between my knees and deep breathing. Holy crap the room was spinning.

I heard shuffling followed by footsteps. "It's me, Kabuto." He sounded closer. A lot closer unfortunately. "Stay like that for a bit and breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. It's because of the medication combined with lack of food. Speaking of, you must be hungry. I'll call down for some soup and crackers okay."

He didn't even wait for me to say yes or no, just spun off and began chatting into a phone like a stupid monkey. Eventually though, my head and stomach felt better and I was able to sit up without feeling like someone was trying to suck my brain out of my ear.

I was in a large, white bedroom with one bed, two sofas, several chairs and one large desk; there wasn't any paintings, or sculptures and to my right was a balcony but most of the doors were shut except for one that was open to the far end. In short it was a pretty boring room.

"Your food should be ready in about fifteen minutes." Kabuto smiled and walked up to me. "Like the room? Kankurou and I wanted to install a television but…let's just say that would have been pushing it." He laughed and pulled up one of the chairs. "For today it's just you and me in here but outside the door and along the balcony there's hired help. And by that I mean guards. No one unauthorized is allowed into this room and you aren't allowed out."

"Well there go my plans for tonight." I muttered darkly and moved to stand up only to have him grab my shoulder and forcefully push me back down onto the bed.

"You don't have enough strength to stand up. First you eat, and then you can inspect this room." He smiled. "Would you like a glass of water?"

"Sure."

"Your brother cares a lot about you, you know." He stated simply as he got up and filled a glass with water from a pitcher. "He's been working ever since you came home yesterday; he's trying to convince Sakura not to file the restraining order and sit down and talk with you. Of course that's near impossible but he's trying nonetheless." He handed me the glass.

I took it and shrugged. "I asked him to."

"I know. Which is why I'm telling you."

Honestly, of all the doctors I could have gotten I got this insufferable quack. Does he ever stop smiling? If I punched him in his bits would he just laugh it off then skip off to buy some soup?

"Gaara, I have to ask you…how do you feel about Sakura?" His smile faltered for a spit second.

I raised an eyebrow at him and eased back onto the pillows. "I want her to allow me access to my baby. I helped create it-she doesn't have the right to deny me _my _rights." Who wouldn't want to see their kid grow? To start out as something tiny in a woman's stomach and then just get bigger and bigger-it's really fucking amazing.

He sat back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other, a calm, annoying look on his face. "Yes but, how do you _feel _about her?"

"What are you getting at? Just spit it out." I scowled and downed my water.

"Do you love her?"

At that, I glared at him, put my glass down on the bedside table and rolled over. What was everyone's obsession with love all of a sudden? I just want to have access to my child, it's perfectly normal. It doesn't mean I love Sakura, it just happens to be that she's the one carrying my baby. Sure I like her, but she's smart and witty and good-looking.

She doesn't love me, at least not after what I did, so why should I love her?

Fair's fair.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

Later that day, after several boring hours of listening to Kabuto talk about feelings and letting them out and finding healthy ways to Zen or some bullshit like that, Kankurou walked in. "Hey Gaara." He grinned and held out a gift bag. "Welcome home bro!"

I raised an eyebrow at him and suppressed a smile at his stupidity. He looked legitimately happy to see me despite the circles under his eyes and the rumpled dress shirt and pants. "Thanks." I mumbled and shifted in my seat; I was sitting on one of the chairs facing the balcony enjoying the view of the blue sky.

"Got you something." He walked over and gave me the bag before sitting down on the chair next to me. "Just a little something to keep you entertained.

Curious, I opened the bag to see a stack of books staring up at me. "Books? Thanks Kankurou." Honestly, I was sort of glad for them; despite them being classics. "Never did read Tom Sawyer." I said offhandedly.

Beside me he laughed. "Figures. Anyways some more good news for you."

"Mr. Sabaku can I get you something to drink?" Kabuto cut in from across the room. Why can't he leave for two minutes? All I want is two minutes without him talking. Is that too much to ask?

Apparently it is.

"No I'm good. So listen Gaara you know how you asked me about Sakura?"

I nodded.

"Well I did it. I convinced her to just come over and hash things out with you."

"Really?" That was really fucking unbelievable.

"Yeah. Catch is…she's not coming alone. Her friends will be coming over as well." He shrugged and crossed his arms. "And there are some stipulations for you too."

Love me for Eternity

Chapter 31 Bonus Sakura's POV

I woke up in a hospital bed in the middle of the night, well at least I thought it was the middle of the night gauging from the moonlight seeping though the curtains. I sat up, groaning as my head began to pound and a dull ache crept up my back. I was defiantly in a hospital room; sitting under the moonlight in an uncomfortable looking chair slept Sasuke. He was sound asleep, his head and resting against the wall, his arms were crossed and his shirt was crinkled.

I tried to get up only to feel a hand slip off of my leg; I looked down to see Naruto bent over with his head on the bed, one hand cushioning his chin the other lying by his face. He looked to be sound asleep judging by the drool pooling under his chin.

Gross.

Oh shit he's drooling on my bed! Ew!

"God Naruto! That's disgusting!" I mumbled and inched my aching body away from him.

"What's disgusting in the fact that you were dating a serial killer." A gravel like voice spoke from my left. I whipped around to see Sasuke's dark eyes staring at me.

"Sasuke!"

"Keep your voice down. The idiot deserves a few hours sleep…even if it will hurt his back." His eyes flicked down to Naruto then back up to me.

I felt a blush bloom on my face, suddenly realizing that I was in a paper thin gown and tried to settle back into the sheets. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was resting, not sleeping." He stated clearly and stretched before standing up. "How are you feeling? Should I get a nurse?"

"Just…sore."

"I imagine you would be." He walked over and tilted my chin up then inspected my throat. "That maniac strangled you Sakura. Then a glass table broke over you, you got a concussion, oh yeah, he also tackled you to the ground." Sasuke was speaking quietly and seemingly calmly but I've been friends with him long enough to know that on the inside, beneath the words he was seething.

He was pissed at Gaara, but he was livid with me.

And I don't blame him. How can I? I not only dated this killer, I slept with him and dare I say it? Fell in love with him.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, the weight of what really happened beginning to hit me.

Gaara. My sweet, handsome, chivalrous Gaara is actually the serial killer everyone's been talking about.

"He's really the guy they've been looking for isn't he?" I opened my eyes and looked up at Sasuke, the very thought of the man I knew and fell in love with isn't actually who he really is turned my stomach over. I felt as though I'd throw up if anyone shoved any sort of proof beneath my nose.

He nodded.

"What…what happened?"

"I told you, you-"

"After I blacked out."

He sighed, massaged his forehead with his pointer finger and thumb then slumped his shoulders. "Temari and Kankurou saved you." He began, crossing his arms across his chest. "They called the police and ambulance; Temari then called me through your cell phone and told me to come down to the hospital. By the time I got here, you were already admitted and stuff…they have a lot of money." He shrugged and I could see even though he hated Gaara, he was grateful to his brother and sister. "They told me what happened…who he really was…and how sorry they were. Now that's enough. Go back to sleep Sakura." Sasuke pressed his hand to my forehead. "You've got a slight fever. Sleep it off and regret what you've done in the morning."

"How can I?" I mumbled pathetically. "I-"

"If you don't close your eyes and try and sleep Sakura," He spoke to me like I was a petulant little brat. "I will go and find a doctor to give you a sleeping aid."

I nodded and settled back down into the bed and pulled up the blanket till it was tucked under my chin; but as much as I tried to relax, to not think about how close to death I was and drift back off to sleep, I couldn't without knowing one thing. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Sasuke stared down at me and I could almost see the gears in his head working. "No." He finally stated. "You aren't stupid Sakura. He fooled us all."

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

"_Sakura? Hey come on wake up please…Sakura?" _A low, barely there voice ebbed into my thoughts and dragged me out of my nonexistent dreams. _"Hey come on, I know your awake-don't go back to sleep! Please!" _Just as I was about to ignore the voice, the desperation of the words dawned on me and I forced my eyes to open. Immediately I was assaulted with bright yellow hair and red rimmed blue eyes. "Sakura!"

"God I'm awake Naruto! Back up!" I growled and immediately covered my face with my hands. Sometimes I worry about him and his lack of common sense. Who does that? Stick their face into other's while their sleeping; it's just weird. "What is it?"

"Sorry Sakura." He sounded so sad I actually felt bad for yelling at him.

"It's alright." I mumbled and sat up. "I'm up. What's so important?"

"Is there something you'd like to tell us about?" I looked over Naruto's shoulder to see Sasuke standing there holding up a piece of paper.

"What?"

"Nothing you think Naruto and I should know about?" He raised an eyebrow at me, his face expressionless.

What was he on about? "Sasuke…come on be nice." I scowled and ran my hand through my greasy, clumpy unwashed hair. Ew. Now _that _was disgusting. When _was _the last time I showered?

He sneered and held the paper up to his face and cleared his throat. "Test results for Sakura Haruno. Positive." He cocked an eyebrow at me. "For being pregnant."

Everything fell silent.

No one moved.

Not even Naruto.

"So I ask again Sakura; something you want to tell us?" Sasuke folded the paper in half and crossed his arms.

"Wait…what? I'm pregnant?" This was news to me. How did this happen? Oh. My. God.

I'm pregnant.

"According to these test results you are." Naruto placed one hand over my own. "It's uh…Gaara's…"

"Oh shit." Was all I could manage to say.

"My words exactly." Sasuke sighed.

"Let me see that paper." I reached over and snatched it from his hands. Sure enough, right there in black and white; positive.

Oh crap. Gaara's baby was inside me. Gaara's baby was inside me! This is…is this a bad thing?

Not really no, I don't regret this baby. I could never regret this baby growing inside me. Slowly, I ran my hand over my stomach, inside me, growing this very minute is another human being. How can I be sorry about it? This was magic.

This was nature.

This was my baby.

"So…you're happy about it?" Naruto asked slowly.

I looked at him, a small smile on my face and shrugged. "Well yeah…this is…amazing." I laughed. "I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant!"

"Well that answered that." Sasuke muttered and moved to sit down in a chair. "Doesn't bother you who the father is?"

At that, I scowled. My baby's dad is Gaara. The serial killer.

Though I still loved him, I couldn't ignore his actions or his past.

But, I'm the mother. I won't let my baby turnout like him. I promise this child is going to grow up being loved and nurtured. "No. This is _my _baby." I stared down at my still flat stomach. "He gets no rights. He is not going to raise my baby."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto nodded and patted my arm. "Sasuke call the lawyer."

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	32. Chapter 32

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 32 

In order for me to be able to see and speak with Sakura I had to be belted down to a chair. Originally it was another bed but I convinced Kankurou to convince, well everyone else to strap me down to a chair. Honestly, I was with them with the strapping me down part; deep down I knew I couldn't control myself well around Sakura but the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her again. At least not while she was pregnant with my child that is.

"Can I at least have a drink before?" I asked, eyeing the stiff backed chair and the large belts that had been attached to it at the back, arms, and legs.

"So then you'd have to take a piss again? No." Kankurou walked in, one hand shoved into his pant pocket the other holding a glass of whiskey. He was dressed in his work wear, having decided to work from home today just in case something went wrong. "How you feeling?"

"Honestly? A bit nervous." My stomach seemed to be doing fucking acrobatic crap, but the guards didn't take pity on me as they strapped me down and pulled on the belts to test their strength.

"I bet you'd be." He walked around a bit before stopping at a chair in the corner. "She's here by the way…came with her friends; probably deciding whether or not to see you alone." He sat down and looked at me. "Gaara, my advice to you is to stay cool. Keep calm. Remember she _has _the power to deny you _everything_."

What a pep talk.

He should be a fucking coach in the damn Olympics.

"Gee thanks man. Wouldn't have thought of that on my own. Good thing you said that 'cause I was going to shout at her you know."

Before he could say anything, the door opposite me opened to reveal two guards on either side of Sakura and Sasuke. I stared at Sakura, my eyes drinking in the sight of her; they way her long pink hair fell around her face, her plump lips, the way her fingers nervously tapped against her thighs, and her stomach. She was still skinny, it was too soon for her to be showing but in her stomach was my baby. It was growing every second, with every breath she took my baby got stronger and bigger.

"Hi." She mumbled nervously and walked in, Sasuke at her side.

"Hello Sakura." I greeted.

She stared at me, her eyes cold and hard but if wasn't mistaken, there was a touch of misery in them too.

"Would you two care for a seat?" I jutted my chin-the only part of my body I could really move-at two chairs positioned opposite me.

"What the hell do you want Gaara?" She snipped, her eyes roaming around the room then landing on my brother. "You had your brother arrange this so just out with it. What do you want?"

Well she did know how to cut to the chase didn't she? "Access to my baby. I want to see it grow and be there for it."

She stared at me for a few seconds, her eyes trailing over the belts binding every part of me to the chair and for a split second I could almost see disgust and worry on her face, but she had a good poker face and before I could blink, she was impassive again. "No."

"Bu-"

"This is my baby Gaara." She stared at me, her eyes dead, completely emotionless. "I get to make the decisions."

"It's my baby too. Without me it wouldn't exist."

"Without you her life wouldn't have been threatened in the first place." Sasuke stated. I had forgotten he was even in here; but there he stood at Sakura's side like a tough little bulldog ready to pounce at the first command.

Stupid bastard.

But it was nice to know she had her own guard at her disposal, ready to attack given the slightest misstep by me.

She scowled. "If you haven't noticed, you aren't exactly father material."

I resisted the urge to swear and instead took a deep breath; something that idiot Kabuto taught me. "But the child _will _need a father Sakura. Who better than me?" Really who better?

"I do have Sasuke and Naruto you know. They can fill the role just fine." She crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her hips; a move I knew all too well. It was that whole 'Oh yeah? Try me. I've got claws bitch' move.

"But I'm the real father. And I'm willing."

"Just because you're willing doesn't mean you should. Just because someone's willing to buy a Porsche doesn't mean they should." She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

I frowned. "What do cars have to do with this? Do you want a Porsche? Is that what you're saying? They aren't really that prac-"

"Not what I meant!" She huffed and massaged her forehead. "Point is; I'm denying you parental rights Gaara. On grounds that you nearly killed me!"

She had me there; I really did almost kill her.

But I ca-there really isn't any way to dispute that or turn it around is there?

Shit.

Well I'm up the crapper without a paddle.

"What about if he just sees you and the baby from a uh…distance? Sort of like now?" Kankurou jumped in. Honestly, I forgot he was sitting over in the corner watching. "I mean nothing's wrong with this is there? He's belted down, guards are all about. I'm here, and if you like, Naruto and Sasuke can be here as well."

Sakura looked at Kankurou, a look of contempt on her face.

To me, his plan sounded reasonable.

I get to see my kid and Sakura is safe.

What can possibly go wrong? Every guard has a tasor and shot gun, Kabuto is a shout away, and Kankurou already proved he could beat me up.

Plus Sasuke looks like he's ready to bite my head off with his teeth and weave my organs into a nice little basket. He'd defiantly take me down if he had too; in fact I'm willing to bet he'd be the first one in action.

"He just wants to be able to see his child. Is that so wrong?" Kankurou stood up and took a few steps in front of me. "He's already set up payment plan-shows he's thinking ahead. And as soon as the baby's born he's going to set up a college fund."

"He's crazy." She hissed. "Who knows what he'd do to my baby."

"He's medicated now though. And come on…it's his kid." And then he did the puppy dog face.

I kid you not.

Grown ass man who runs his own company and is a borderline alcoholic still resorts to the fucking puppy dog face.

But give credit where credit is due. It's working. Sakura is cracking. There's the flicker of the eyes, the nervous shift of feet, and the huff!

"…I suppose…he's showing initiative…" She mumbled and tossed her hair over one shoulder. "But I get to make the rules."

"Sakura." Sasuke warned. "He's a psychopath. Remember that."

"He did set u-"

He placed on hand on her shoulder and squeezed while his eyes bore into my own. "I agree he's providing financial stability but remember you don't need to accept anything from him or owe him anything. You know I can provide for you and your baby. H-"

"Sasuke please." Kankurou offered him a smile. "Gaara wants to do this. He wants to support his child and Sakura. Believe me he has changed since…the incident."

Sakura stared at me before closing her eyes and sighing. "I get to make the rules."

"Fair enough." Kankurou laughed and held out his arms to hug her. "Can I get a hug…sis?" He offered her a grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes but moved forward and hugged him. "You're an ass."

He chuckled. "Runs in the family."

"How are you feeling Sakura?" I asked. "Are you suffering from morning sickness?" I genuinely did care about her health.

She looked over at me, a curious look on her face but quickly collected herself. "I'm fine. I'll be going now." She turned to face Kankurou. "I suppose we'll have to draw up a schedule."

"Yes. That would be best. Allow me to walk you out." He motioned for both her and Sasuke to walk ahead. "Can I offer you two a drink?"

And then they left.

Yup, left me sitting there, in the middle of the room.

Fun.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

After that meeting with Sakura, I felt a little wounded. Sasuke looked at me like I was the Devil himself and Sakura-well I knew what to except from here but that look she gave me before she left; it was pity. I'm pretty sure she pitted me.

I hated to be pitted. Especially to my face.

I think it's fair enough to say I basically got everything I wanted right?

I dodged going to jail.

I get to see my baby _and _Sakura.

My brother and sister are treating me a shitload better.

I still have access to my own money.

But you know what the funny thing is? I'm still not 'happy'. And it's got nothing to do with the fact that Kabuto has taken up being my babysitter the stupid idiot, or the fact that Sakura pitted me. Alright it's got a little to do with it but not really.

So what's missing?

I've lost the desire to kill, I don't feel like pursing women anymore, and though I have all the liquor I can stomach, I don't feel like drinking.

What the hell is wrong with me?

Life has become pretty damn boring and I don't know what to do.

Kankurou has his company and Temari is busy with her stupid campaign. What's left for me? What can I do? Nothing except kill and if I'm being honest, that's not even fun anymore. Maybe I should just jump right now. Would this drop kill me?

I groaned and threw my weight onto the banister running along the balcony and stared down at the lawn; it really was a healthy shade of green. But it wasn't high enough to ensure death; at worst it'd break my arm or leg and a couple ribs. And then where would I be? On suicide watch.

"Gaara!"

That voice…no.

It can't be.

It's impossible.

Really fucking impossible!

"Gaara! Over here! It's me! Ino!"

What the hell? Don't look up, _don't _look up. Just keep staring down. You have a restraining order on her, she can't come any closer.

But wait, this is private property.

How the hell did she get in here?

"Gaara! Look over here! Just look up!"

Even though I really didn't want to, I did. Directly opposite me, sitting atop the back fence was Ino.

Could this get any weirder? Yes, it can. Because on top of sitting on the fence, she had binoculars.

I think it's safe to say she has a lot of problems.

"Hi! Can you see me?"

I didn't answer her, just turned on my heel and walked inside. "Kabuto. There's a psychopath sitting on the back fence. Do something about that will you?"

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	33. Chapter 33

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 33

So since Ino showed up yesterday, Temari hasn't shut up about it. In fact she's been acting like I fucking invited the annoying bitch over just for shits and giggles. So there I sat at breakfast opposite Kankurou while she droned on and on about how I need to choose my friends better and stop encouraging such 'outlandish behavior'.

Where the hell has she been?

Ino? My friend?

Excuse me but she's the one I have a restraining order against or need I remind you again?

"Gaara, are you listening? As I was saying you-" Just then the doorbell rang, cutting her off.

Thank the Gods.

Temari scowled. "Who is that? Kankurou do you have someone coming?"

Kankurou, who was busing shoving an entire slice of toast into his mouth, looked up confused. "Nowh." He shook his head.

"Fine. I'll get it." She moved to stand up only to have Kankurou push her back down.

"Itsa fhine. I ghot it." He nearly choked but took a glass of water with him as he rang out of the dining room.

I watched him go till Temari snorted. "Bet its business again. Idiot's probably forgotten to sign something." She muttered as she sliced bits of her egg and pushed them around her plate. We sat in silence for a few seconds before we heard a loud piercing scream echo down the hall.

"What the hell?" I jumped up and bolted out of the room to the foyer where I regretted it instantly. There, being restrained by Kankurou was Ino.

"Gaara! It's not true is it? It can't be!" She squealed and clawed at the air trying to get to me.

"Kank-you again! We have a restraining order on you!" Temari yelled as she grabbed my shoulder and shoved me back. "Go inside Gaara." She hissed. "We'll take care of this."

"TELL ME YOU DIDN'T GET THAT BITCH PREGANT!"

At that, Temari swore and shoved me through the doorway back into the dining room. "You told her? What's wrong with you Kankurou?" And then she shut the door behind me.

Yeah. I've become a fucking pushover haven't I?

The old Gaara would have shoved his way through and kicked Ino out himself right?

Now what happened? Where the hell did this new Gaara come from?

Letting Temari push me around, tell me whatever she wants, Kabuto shoving who knows what down my throat and forcing me to listen to him yap on and on about feelings and exercises.

What the hell happened to me?

I blame the medication.

Or maybe I should blame Sakura.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

I hate my life.

Really I do, I know some people just moan about it for awhile and say it but they don't really mean it but I do. Being me right now sucks fucking balls.

I'm listless.

Got nothing to do.

No damn purpose in life.

I have a crazy stalker.

"Why don't you read another book? You haven't read Frankenstein yet." Kabuto held out the book to me from his seat on the desk. This man has too much dopamine in his brain; all smiles all the time. Pisses me off.

"Don't feel like it." I was currently pacing the length of the room, which was pointless but it gave me something to do. "I'm bored."

"I could tell."

"I want to do something."

"How about tennis?"

"Hell no."

"It's something to do."

"That freak Ino might be out there. Again."

"I told the guards to not let her-"

"In case you haven't noticed the woman is a fucking stalker. A ninja stalker. Bitch can get anywhere." I growled and threw myself down on the bed.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

"Kabuto what the hell is wrong with me?" I finally built up the courage to ask him about a week later. We were sitting on the balcony eating lunch and honestly, the question just slipped out. I'd been thinking about Sakura and our meetings; they'd been going really well I think. Every time I'm strapped down and every time it became a little less awkward and tense.

We'd talk about everything from her job to her health, my health, her friends, my family.

It was…amicable.

I mean it wasn't like she _hated _these meetings, but she surely didn't love them either. More like she didn't _mind _doing them but it wasn't exactly her ideal place to be.

He raised an eyebrow at me and leaned back a bit. "That's a loaded question. Will you elaborate?"

I sighed and abandoned my chicken sandwich in favor of my water. "I…I should be happy right? Or at the very least fucking content. Got away with murder basically, get to see my kid grow, could do anything I want so long as you and that stupid entourage tags along. But I'm not. What the hell is wrong with me?"

He stared at me for a few seconds before sighing. "Gaara…remember how I asked you awhile ago how you feel about Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"Has your feelings changed?"

"What?"

"How does she make you feel?" For fucks sake I'm not a woman! What's with all the questions about 'feelings'? Couldn't he just prescribe some pill and be done with it? "If you want to know answer the question Gaara."

"She…I guess she makes me feel good." I scowled. "She doesn't piss me off entirely…and she's smart-has a goddamn comment for everything you know. And she's so…nice to look at."

He chuckled and nodded. "I knew it. You're a man in love."

"Fuck you." That's not something to joke about. I knew this guy was an asshole.

"I'm not being mean Gaara I'm being serious. You're in love with Sakura but because you've spent your entire life looking to _be _loved you never learned _how _tolove. And that's okay, but I think you love her."

I glared at him, and if looks could kill he'd have ice rods sticking out of his face right now. "And would you know that? You don't even have a damn girlfriend."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Fair enough. But I do know the signs."

I raised an eyebrow. Signs. Right. Do I have gullible written on my forehead?

"I know it's hard to admit but think about it; isn't she different than anyone else?"

I snorted.

"Doesn't she make you feel…something inside?"

So what if she does? Doesn't mean I _love _her. What is love anyway? "What _is _love anyway?" I asked, honestly curious. Hey if he could read these so called signs then he could explain love to me.

Kabuto chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Love…what is love? Love is unexplainable really. It makes you do crazy things, it's accepting the faults of someone, its caring about their happiness and pain, love-you'll die for the one person you love without a second thought." He shrugged. "Love is wanting to be with a person even though you hate them sometimes; and identifying that one person you love is…it's that person you still want to have sex with even after they vomit in your car."

At that, I stared at him.

Still have sex with a person even after they vomit in my car?

That's fucking disgusting.

Would I still find Sakura sexy after she vomits in my car?

No. But I would find her cute; she'd look a bit ill, or maybe even flush. She'd want to lay down and I'd get her some water. She'd look adorable with her eyes closed and her lips pouting.

"If you really love her Gaara, tell her. What's the worst that can happen?"

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

"I hate your stalker Gaara." Kankurou muttered as he walked with me to the front room where Sakura and I meet. "She's a real fucking pain you know that? She's standing out there right now. Camped out on the fucking front porch."

I shrugged and peered out the window to see Ino sitting there. Yup. She's a crazy one she is. Unfortunately I looked too long and she saw me. "Gaara!" She yelled, her voice muffled.

"Gaara you-" Kankurou yanked me back away from the window to peer out himself. "Shit now she's all worked up." He looked back at me and I just chuckled. "It's not funny. We've been trying to get her locked up but-stop laughing!"

"You've got to admit, it's a bit flattering." I laughed a full belly shaking laugh. It really was now that I think about it; having someone stalk me so long is, well nice. Does wonders for the self esteem.

He scowled and shook his head. "Just…go in the room Gaara. I've got paper work to do."

I shrugged and moved to walk into the room just as he grabbed my shoulder. "This…this time you aren't being strapped down." He stared past my head. "Don't screw it up. If things go well, you won't have to be strapped down to see her again." Then he shoved me through doorway.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity _

I decided to try Kabuto's advice and tell Sakura how I really felt. Worth a shot right? I mean if according to him what I feel for Sakura is actually love then I should tell her.

But I still don't know what love is.

I mean it's easy to recognize when a woman loves me; they all but trip over themselves to please me.

But me love a woman?

Never happened before. But with Sakura, I actually regret hurting her.

So maybe that's love.

She was coming over today, this time on her own since her friends couldn't take time off or something. Not that it really mattered, they just sat there eating and drinking and once in awhile throw a dirty look my way.

At one PM on the dot I was in the room but I wasn't strapped down. Kankurou had told Sakura that I had something important to tell her and that I wasn't going to be belted down just this one time.

Much to my surprise, she didn't kick a fit about it.

Secretly I think she's beginning to warm back up to me.

Kankurou thought it would be more romantic if there wasn't any giant belts latching me down onto a chair and restraining my arms just in case Sakura decided to throw herself at me.

Like that would happen.

But for everyone's safety the guards who normally stood a distance away were strategically placed; one was directly behind my chair, two were on either side and three were behind Sakura's chair.

It would be awkward talking but I have proven that I really wasn't all that 'active' anymore.

Depressed was the proper term Kabuto unhelpfully supplied.

At one ten Sakura was escorted inside the room.

She looked gorgeous; she was wearing simply blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved black shirt and her hair was tied up into a knot on top of her head but the most attractive thing about her was her stomach. She was beginning to show.

Not much but just a little bit.

It could be mistaken that she gained a little weight.

"Hi Gaara." She mumbled and sat down in the chair opposite me. Someone had set up a small enough table between us and laid out a little sandwich spread. "I see you're not strapped down today."

I offered her a small smile but didn't move an inch. "Yeah. I've been getting better you know-at controlling myself I mean."

"That's good."

"How are you?"

She shrugged but I saw her hands gently rub her stomach. "Good. Good. Beginning to show."

I nodded and bit my lower lip. "Can…can I feel you? Your stomach I mean. I swear I won't hurt you-the guards can come closer if you like."

Her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned at my question. "No." She looked around at the guards. "No. I don't trust you Gaara. Yes you're getting better I see that but I still don't trust you enough to let you touch me."

Her words stung.

But I wouldn't let that stop me from telling her how I really felt. "Sakura…I need to tell you something." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I love you."

Sakura snorted and leaned back. "You love me?"

"Yes."

"You honestly expect me to believe that after all that's happened?"

"Yes."

"I know you're not stupid Gaara, but honestly I-"

"I know you have no reason to believe me but it's the truth." I held up both my hands. "But I am working on it. For our child; I'm trying to be a better person Sakura. I'm using the breathing techniques I've learned, I'm taking my medication, and I'm getting there." I sighed and closed my eyes. "But it's taking some time."

"Of course it'll take time. It's not magic." She huffed.

"I know."

"You still can't touch my stomach." I opened my eyes to see her cross her arms over her chest.

"I understand."

We sat in silence for a few minutes, her staring at the sandwiches, me staring at her; it was nice for a change. There wasn't any hostility or uneasiness in the air. Just the two of us enjoying the silence.

Until someone screamed. "I'LL KILL THAT BITCH!" Was that Ino's voice? Oh shit. I think it is.

Suddenly the door banged open.

It happened so fast.

All I heard was a loud scream and saw Ino pull out a gun and aim it at Sakura.

Before I could even think, I threw myself in front of the woman carrying my baby.

You know, oddly enough it didn't really hurt; I just saw Ino's red face and heard Sakura scream before I died.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity_

L.

Please leave a review on what you think.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


	34. Chapter 34 Bonus

L.

Love me for Eternity 

Chapter 34 Sakura POV

I regret it, yelling at Gaara, refusing to let him touch my stomach, all of it; because now he's dead and he can never see his child, his baby.

My child's father is dead.

"What the hell is-Ino? A gun? Fuck!" Vaguely I registered Kankurou cursing and the guards telling him what happened but my focus was Gaara, the man lying dead at my feet.

Slowly I slipped down to the ground beside his head and tenderly touched his cheek.

That woman shot Gaara in the forehead.

He died instantly.

I had to work to not look at the blood running down his forehead and trickling down the length of his nose.

"Sakura?" Kankurou touched my shoulder. "Oh shit." He mumbled and placed two shaking fingers to his brother's throat to check for a pulse. "Fuck…shit…no…Ga-Gaara no…"

"I'm sorry." I whispered and took Gaara's hand in my own. "I'm so sorry…he…he saved me and now he's…dead." I felt the tears roll down my cheeks but I couldn't stop them. Because of me this man died.

Beside me I felt Kankurou move and wrap his arm around me. "No…no he loved you." He mumbled and reached out to close Gaara's dead eyes then ruffle his messy red hair. "He loved you more than anything. Don't feel bad about this." He pulled me closer to his body and felt him shaking and felt his hot tears fall onto the back of my neck. "He…he died protecting…you and his-his baby." And then he broke down crying.

Desperately I clung to him as we wept together; our tears and whimpers merging as one as we wept for Gaara; his brother and my…my love.

Yes, I love Gaara.

Even though he was far from perfect I loved him.

And now he's dead.

Now he'll never know how I really felt.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity _

I don't know how long I stayed with Kankurou crying, probably hours since when I finally left their house it was almost dark. He offered to drive me home but I couldn't bear the thought of abandoning Temari to grieve on her own. All I had to do was go home and then I could cry in the safety of my room and regret everything that led up to Gaara's death.

If I hadn't been so stubborn he might still be alive.

If I had moved before the gun went off he might still be alive.

Maybe if I just didn't go there today he'd still be alive.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity _

The first thing out of my mouth the second I walked through the door and saw Naruto sitting on my couch watching television was; "Gaara's dead." The words sounded foreign even as I spoke them.

Naruto frowned and stood up. "What?"

I nodded, not wanting to repeat the words but I didn't have to because suddenly it was like the floodgates opened and I couldn't close them again. I fell to the ground sobbing, my shoulders shaking and this horrible gasping, wheezing noise kept coming out of my mouth.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Naruto whispered and pulled me into his arms. He didn't say anything else, just kept rocking me back and forth and rubbing soothing circles onto my back. Eventually, after what felt like hours of crying and fits of mumbled apologies, I fell asleep in his arms.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity _

That night I slept horribly, I kept waking up in panic, sweating and panting replying Gaara's death over and over and over until I could give anyone a step by step recount of what happed. By the time morning rolled around, I felt as though I took on a sumo wrestler and lost. I stumbled out of my room around six in the morning to see Naruto leaning on the counter drinking some coffee. "Morning." I croaked and slumped down at the kitchen table.

"Morning Sakura." He mumbled and went about making a cup of decaffeinated coffee for me. "Sasuke came over. He's still asleep on your couch…I uh…hope you don't mind but I told him what happened."

I shrugged, Sasuke had to find out sometime and it was better if Naruto told him instead of me.

Oh God.

Gaara's dead.

Just like that he's gone; never to return ever again.

How scary is that?

Within two seconds he's gone, snapped away without a second thought.

He didn't even get a chance to tell anybody goodbye.

Suddenly I felt a warm, heavy hand clamp down on my shoulder. "Here, this should help." Naruto placed the coffee right in front of me. "Would you eat eggs this morning?"

"Yeah. Sure."

He just nodded then set about gathering the ingredients for making scrambled eggs and toast. Within minutes he had the pan heated and eggs frying in it and toast in the oven. "I know this is a sucky time to ask but do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Naruto asked over his shoulder as he scrambled some eggs.

I knew what he was doing, he was trying to make the best out of a bad situation; instead of thinking of Gaara, think about my baby growing in my stomach. The new life I'm creating.

"A boy."

"You're having a boy? Congratulations!" He grinned as he turned off the stove. "That's really great news Sakura! I mean-well…apart from…you know it's really good."

I nodded and watched and he took three plates from the cupboard and set them on the counter and then he stopped. "By the way, Temari called while you were sleeping, she requested that you come over today."

Temari called? "Did…is…" I couldn't bring myself to say anything really.

"Said it was important…so I said okay. You'd be there at three. That alright?"

I nodded. "Of course I'll go."

And then he began to full up the plates with eggs and toast.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity _

I went back to the Sabaku's as Temari asked, this time with Naruto and Sasuke which I really appreciated. They were solemn, but I knew they really didn't care that he was dead; in fact I was pretty sure they were _happy _about it.

Good riddance to rubbish is what they were thinking.

But they don't know Gaara, the real Gaara.

And they couldn't deny the fact that he saved me and my baby.

"How'd he die again?" Sasuke asked as he pulled into their driveway.

"Sasuke you asshole!" Naruto reached forward from the backseat and punched him in the back of the head. "Have some…be sensitive!"

Sasuke glanced at me, completely ignoring Naruto and slowly creped the car up the long drive. "I just want to know, sort of slipped my mind."

I turned away from him and faced the windscreen . "He took a bullet for me. Some girl burst in and tried to shoot me and he took the bullet. To the head. Died instantly."

"That's all you know?"

I nodded and he parked, directly in front of the house. I took a deep breath and stared up at the front door, how many times have I walked up to that door without a thought? Knowing that Gaara will be waiting but I never thought to bring him anything?

I never gave him a gift.

Those sunglasses he gave me now sit in my nightstand, nestled in the casing, locked away from the world.

"They're waiting inside Sakura." Naruto called me out of my thoughts; I didn't even notice him open my passenger door. Wordlessly he held out his hand and I took it, Sasuke already at the front door waiting for it to open. "You alright?"

"Yeah." I lied. Inside I was screaming at the top of my lungs, begging for the ground to open and swallow me whole.

Or at least take pity and bring Gaara back to life.

"I'm glad you can make it." Temari's voice greeted me as soon as I stepped onto the porch. I didn't even hear the front door open. "Please come in." I followed Sasuke in and nodded at Temari; she's been crying and judging from the dark circles under her eyes, she hadn't slept a wink last night. "Go right through there." She pointed to the left at a small door. "Kankurou's in there waiting. I'll just be a minute or two." And then she left, I watched her as she walked away; she was fiddling with the buttons on the cuffs of her shirt, she was probably going to change having worn the same clothes from the day before.

When I finally walked into the room, Naruto was already sitting down on the couch opposite Kankurou and Sasuke had claimed one of the chairs. "Sorry." I mumbled an apology and walked towards them gathered around the coffee table.

"Sakura." Kankurou rose to embrace me. "How are you?" He mumbled into my hair.

"Been better. You?" I didn't want to move from his arms, he was so large and warm; it felt like no one could ever hurt me, like if I didn't move, if he didn't let me go Gaara would come back.

He felt like magic, like in his arms anything was possible; including bringing the dead back to life.

But of course eventually he released me, the magic broke and I took a seat beside Naruto.

"Same. Can I offer you a drink? Nonalcoholic of course." He gestured to a drink cart beside his couch. "I have apple juice and orange juice."

"Apple's fine."

He nodded and began to pour me a glass when Sasuke jostled his leg, bringing attention to himself. "Kankurou, I have to ask who was the woman that killed your brother?"

I wanted to kick Sasuke in the face the second he opened his mouth!

Who does that? Who as-

"Ino. Ino Yamanaka." Kankurou answered and turned around to hand me my drink; but he was stiff and solemn. Before he was somber, but with a touch of easiness and a little glimmer of relaxed happiness at seeing us but that was gone now; the second Sasuke brought up Gaara's death and the killer all the warm comfort of everyone being together during this tough time went right out the window. "She was stalking Gaara. I believe you all met her once after I left that day?"

I nodded and sipped my juice, it was cool but comforting. Then again when isn't apple juice comforting?

"We filed a restraining order but…she didn't-" He broke off shaking his head.

"Where is she now?" Sasuke asked.

"Locked up in prison for murder."

"Really?"

"Well she's in a holding facility until trial but she's not getting away with it." He glanced over at Sasuke. "Same lawyers that got Gaara out are the same ones who are going to keep her in."

"How did she get in? I mean I saw her out front and she…hissed at me but?" I trailed off, completely confused and distracted because there on the mantel was a picture of Gaara. It wasn't professional and he wasn't even looking at the camera, but it was him. He was sneering as usual and one eye was slightly closed as though he was completely disgusted with something yet he still looked handsome.

It was the Gaara I knew and fell in love with. He exhibited this sort of cocky, superior yet kind magnetism that somehow shown through the photograph.

"Apparently she managed to scale up the gutter and managed to squeeze through one of the bathroom windows." Kankurou hung his head and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know…I…I knew we should have employed more men but it's so expensive…what with the medication and Kabuto under our employment as well as-" He sighed and shook his head. "Sorry…it's just been hard."

"We understand." Naruto finally spoke up then moved to give him a pat on the back. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

Kankurou nodded and sighed. "Thank you. But we didn't ask you here for your pity."

It was then Temari walked in, her high heels echoing. "Sorry about that." She offered us a small apologetic smile; I was right, she ducked off to change and slap on a bit of make-up.

"It's alright." I shrugged, wondering how bad I looked since all I did was jump in the shower and threw on a black yoga pants and tank top under a button down sweater. I didn't bother with make-up, why should I? My face was already swollen and red and my eyes kept watering no matter what I did plus we were coming here; already I felt like tearing up so what was the point in looking pretty to do it?

Temari nodded and reached forward on the cart to pour herself a glass of whiskey. "We wanted you here to tell you not to worry about the payment plan. We will pay for Gaara's child."

My heart went out at her words and I nearly started weeping again. "No, no you don't-that's kind but I can't accept it."

"Of course you can." She snipped but offered me a broken smile. "We want to do it Sakura. Our brother loved you and his child." She whispered. "More than you will ever know."

"And if we're being honest, we really are fond of you Sakura." Kankurou smiled sadly. "Please don't take away our last tie to our brother. We want to…be a part of our…"

"Nephew." I filled in, a sad smile tugging at my lips. "I'm having a boy."

At that, Kankurou actually beamed. "Congratulations Sakura."

"Yes, Congratulations." Temari smiled. "Will you accept our offer?" She prodded.

Could I accept their offer? Obviously they really wanted to do this but is it right? Can I? I know this child I'm carrying is their last tie to their brother but is it right to accept their financial help?

Kankurou leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees and stared into my eyes. "Please Sakura; I know you and Gaara never fully resolved what happened but we really do care about you and your baby. We _want _to do this Sakura-money isn't a problem for us. We really do want to be there for you in all ways; we want to be a part of our nephew's life."

"Starting from now." Temari sat down beside her brother and placed a hand on his arm. "I know it seems like we just want to give you money because our brother tired to kill you and got you pregnant but that isn't it. Yes, we can give you financial stability but we also want to give you support. Emotional support." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I never was there for Gaara when he was younger…it made him feel rejected. I don't want our nephew to think we don't care about him."

"He is a gift born from pain." Kankurou spoke. "A real gift to us."

I bit my lower lip and nodded; they have been nothing but kind to me since I met them, the least I can do is allow them access to my child. Even if all they really want is to play house. "I understand…of course you can be a part of my child's life."

"And you will accept our payment plan?" Temari raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes."

Kankurou was right; my child was a gift born from pain, born from Gaara's pain. This was his gift to us, a child that would bring us all closer together. I glanced over at Naruto sitting beside me to see him smile a little and give me a one armed hug. "This kid's going to be one spoiled little brat." He mumbled, and then we all laughed, relieving the tension in the room.

It was true, I just knew it inside; my baby's going to be loved and spoiled and put on a pedestal to try and dissipate all of the pain Gaara caused.

_Love me for Eternity Love me for Eternity _

Even though Gaara was a serial killer and a liar, I fell in love with him. Somehow I knew deep down, the person I got to know and love and who I conceived with was the real Gaara. He was sweet and smart and courteous; he knew exactly what to say at just the right time, he was absolutely positively unique.

And when his baby is born, that's the man I'm going to tell him about.

I'm going to tell my son how strong, selfless and kind his father was; how he died to protect us both, how truly special he is, and how lucky his is to be alive.

Love me for Eternity ~ End

L.

Thank you all for reading this story, though personally I find it is not my best horror story; I am appreciative of all of your support and amazing, encouraging reviews. Without all of you, I defiantly would not have continued this far; in fact I would have taken it down because I know it's not my best work. But again, I honestly thank you all for reading and reviewing.

I am loathed to admit that I did not give this story the amount of time I should have but I think you all deserve to know that this story was not given the proper attention it deserved.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism welcome.


End file.
